The Loved, the Stalked, and the Pink Haired Men
by Elegy of Ghosts
Summary: AU.Juken and Marluxia are brothers that live with their... special roommates. Meet Demyx, the crybaby sitarist, Zexion, the emo wannabe, Axel, the pyromaniac. SoraOC, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Larxine, Marxen, LeoClo, XemSai
1. Meet the Roommates

Author's Note: Hello everyone! - i'm Judiro!! surprise surprise! I hope you doth enjoy this... err... random piece of taboo. My muse hates me at the moment.

Vero: I do not hate you! I only hate you for actually taking up writing!!

Me: Hush! Don't let them know that I'm very bad at this!

Vero: Too late, Holmes.

Me:... Whatever!

Discaimer: I own absolutely nothing!! Except this story.

Warning: Upcoming yaoi in later chapters, incredeously bad humor, strange randomness, foul language (Le Gaspedy!), etc. Read at your own risk. OO

--------------------------------------------

"Ooooh!! Marley, you've really outdone yourself this time!" said an energetic boy.

A pink haired man turned from his prize winning flower to the young teen.

He was around the age of 15 or so. His hair spiked out at the front and sides. It was a pretty pink color, like his. He had sea-green eyes that shone with brilliance. He had a blue tee shirt with a floral design to it, and black jeans. His black socks sank into the lush carpet of Marluxia's room.

"Why, thank you Juken! If you weren't there to help me, I never would have won," he replied with a great smile.

"You mean, if I hadn't called Axel to burn the sure-fire plant to nothing more than smoldering ashes that blew away in the winds of despair, you wouldn't have won," the youth replied with a smirk.

"True that. By the way, have you seen our said person anywhere lately?"

"Mmmmm, nope. Says he's been busy trying to get Dem-Dem and Zexy together. I personally think that I'm going to win."

"They haven't slept together yet!" Marluxia waved his arms in the air rapidly. "We still have a month to see who wins!!"

"Less than a month for me, you mean," the brother smirked. "Remember, Mar? You bet that they wouldn't hit the sheets for _five_ months—," He was interrupted when a familiar pyromaniac burst into the room, stumbling over air.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey!!! WhatCHA!!!" he said, doing some ninja moves. This man had personality alright. "Zexion and Demyx just did _it_!!" he exclaimed while squeezing Juken into a death-like hug.

Marluxia just stood there, mouth gaping. "OmyfuckingGod, are you _serious_?!"

"Yep!" Axel pulled away from the blue faced boy with that big, idiotic grin he usually wore. "I was just watching them through the secret camera I installed in Demy's room! They were _really_ going at it—,"

"Omigod!! You didn't!!!" cried a mulleted blonde from the doorway. "That was supposed to be a secret!!"

Everyone stared at him with a look of fear.

"Oh… my… God… Run. For. Your. Life." Juken usually said this when the sitarist was about to burst into frothing tears.

Dare I say that the entire house was shaking from his wailing? I mean _literally_. Why, the mailman ran off as soon as he heard it. He thought someone was dying. And he had my package that I have been waiting for _forever_!!!! NUUUUUUUUEEEEEZZZZZZ!!!!! Anyway, back to the story.

Everyone's hands covered their bleeding ears.

"DEMYX!! Shut the hell up!!" a very irritated Axel shouted.

"What the hell!! You were the one that filmed us screwing around like hot monkeys!!" said Zexion, now apparently in the room after coming out of God-knows-where.

"Demyx! Look!! Muffins!!!" Juken squealed as soon as the Muffin Van went down the road.

Demyx squealed with unnatural delight as he dove through the window. Juken followed in a similar, more painful manner, as he bashed through Marluxia's wall, leaving a hole that lead to the summery outside.

"OH MY GOD!!! Cloud!!!" Marluxia, obviously not minding what has just happened, dived out of the hole and onto an unsuspecting Cloud.

"Oh my god!! Leon!! Call the police! The freak's raping me again!!"

"NUUUUUUEEEZ!!! Not my Cloud!!" cried Leon.

"Whoo-hoo!!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sora…." Moaned an angsty blonde. "Get off…"

"No! Get up!! I want to play, I want to play, I want to play with you!" Sora cried as he jumped up and down on the bed.

"My God, man! Do you know how _wrong_ that sounds?!" a blonde female with antennae for bangs shouted through the doorway. "If you want to play, go masturbate yourself!"

"Go do what to myself?" Sora asked, confused due to his innocence, which neither of the blonde's have.

"Larxene! Get your ass outside!" shouted their father.

"It's such a wonderful day, so enjoy it!!!" yelled another male voice.

"Haha! Hey,Larx! You and dad are on permanent PMS!" Roxas teased.

"Angst, angst, angst, angst," Larxene mimicked Roxas as she banged her head against the wall.

"Omygod!! Shoes!!" Sora squealed as he jumped off the bed and into the closet.

"Sora!! No!! Those are my best pair!! They're my only pair, dammit!!" Roxas cried.

Said blonde jumped after his chocolate haired twin and the two wrestled. Larxene stared at the two, drooling. Yes, she _adored_… no, wait… _obsessed_ over two men in action. Her girlfriend, Namine, enjoyed watching the twins wrestle. Their entire family was gay, and pretty damn proud of it. YAYS!!!

"Larxene! Namine's at the door!" yelled a silver, long haired man.

"Good bye, sweetheart. I'll see you later, Xem-Xem," a blue haired man with a X shaped scar said as he walked out the door, strutting a little for his husband who chuckled.

"See ya later, Saix," Xemnas smiled as he pecked his husband on the cheek.

"ZOMG! Mansex and Sai are kissing!!" squealed a high pitched girl. The two glared at the young stalker wannabe.

"Selphie! Get the hell off of our property!!"

"Ahh, but your love is so freakin' hot, it's romantic," she sighed, smiling a very creepy smile that was supposed to look like she was daydreaming… I think. Unfortunately, she was oblivious to hear Larxene being summoned. The last thing the young girl saw was a very PMSed blonde pick her up and throw her into an oncoming car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, sorry for it being so short. xP I'm not too imaginative today.

Vero: You'd better be sorry!! Oh, and to you Selphie fans-

Me: What Selphie fans?

Vero: Hush!! She is not dead. She's only beaten up... very, very badly.

Me:.. Well, anyway... Review!! Oh, and your critizism is well loved!! More to come, byes!


	2. Movie Night

Author's Note: Hello thar!! Thanks for the two reviews! This is what keeps the story ALIVE! O-o

Vero: You mean, 'there'.

Me: Yeah whatever. So, anyway, another chappie has arrived:D

Vero: After the long, hard, painful voyage through our connected minds and Organization meetings.

Me: Xemnas has told me to go die in a deep, dark, depressing hole!! Yays!! … I think…

Vero: thwack No, not good.

Me: Whatever…

Disclaimer: I doth not own Kingdom Hearts. Or SHOES… or anything. Except you, Juken!!

Juken: Noooooo!!!

"Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Oh my god. Shoes. Let's get some shoes. Let's get some shoes. Let's get some shoes. Let's party. These shoes are $300. These shoes are $300. These shoes are three-hundred fucking dollars. Let's get 'em!"

"Oh, my god. Sora, shut the hell UP!!" yelled an angsty blonde.

"Whyyyy?" his twin whined.

"As funny as it is, you've been singing it ALL FUCKING DAY. Do you even realize how _painful_ it is just to listen to you say 'shoes' over and over again?!"

"Nope!" the brunette smiled and went back to his very repetitive singing.

Roxas buried his head into the couch cushions to try to block out the sound. Only after throwing both remotes at him, which only broke against the wall, startling the singing fool enough to run around screaming like a headless chicken, all the while screaming, "Omigod!! Roxas is crazy! Roxas killed our beloved remote family!! NUUEEZ!" did the girls appear.

At this point, Larxene and Namine joined in on the singing.

"Those shoes are mine, bitch. Bitch."

Roxas then tried to strangle himself with his own socks. He failed miserably, seeing as how they were those ankle ones, while Sora wore those red and white striped girl socks.

"Give me those fucking shoes, bitch."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No, Demyx," an annoyed emo poser said. "For the final God damned time, no!"

"Pleeeeaassse?" said person pouted. "Just go to Victoria's Secret with me?"

"You're going to Vickie's Secret?" Marluxia peered from the doorway.

"No, now leave me the fuck alone," Zexion shot back.

"To do what? Read that 'Sex for Dummies' book? Yeah, get a life, poser," Axel smirked.

"At least it's better than setting the Home on fire," Zexion glared.

"Hey, those elders got out alive, didn't they?"

"Wrong. The fire bells went off, and since it is the elderly that we are talking about, they suffered from heart attack. The staff tried to revive the ones that suffered, the others tried to use their walkers to rush, but ended up breaking their bones, everyone perished, and the only survivors were you and that guy from Pizza Hut."

"Suuure, and the Munchkins are strippers on crack," Axel 'innocently' stated.

"Let me borrow that top. I wanna borrow that top. That's such a cute top," Juken sang, staring directly at Zexion.

"Oh, my God, man!! Not that song!!" Zexion placed the open book over his hair, as if it were some sort of midget shield. "That song is sooo annoying!! Especially after you all sang it for _hours_ on end at my last birthday!!"

"Well, I mean, that was fucking cute top," Marluxia sneered, sitting down.

"Well, I for one want to go out today," Juken announced, standing on the coffee table with an open palm in the air. "Let's go to… the… movies!!"

Demyx squealed with delight, causing the emoish poser man to want to shoot himself. He repeatedly thwaped himself with his lexicon, hoping for a concussion.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the movies, Fate played a hand. It was the Two of Hearts.

"Dude, what movie should we see? What movie, what movie, what movie, what movie?" Sora excitedly jumped up and down.

"Oh, my god, he's on sugar hype," Larxene pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I think it's cute," Namine whispered, so low that only her PMS girlfriend could hear.

They were standing in line, waiting to get the tickets for that new remake of 'Friday the 13th'. A classic, as Larxene would state. A humorous classic… for her twisted mind.

Said woman laughed quietly and darkly, as another group came up to purchase some tickets as well.

"Nooo!! I don't wanna see this!" a mulleted blonde said shakily.

"You have to see this if you ever want to get over that nightmare where you're running around and a bottle of Listerine is trying to eat you," said a slate-haired boy.

"This movie is pretty scary, Juken. You really want to see it?" questioned a pink haired man.

Larxene tried to suppress her giggles. She wondered if it was natural for both of the boys, or if they lost a bet. She couldn't help herself.

"Hey, pretty boy. Is that natural? Or did you lose a bet to your friends?"

He turned, a little surprised since no one really ever questioned it. "It's natural."

She had to keep one of her sharp nails in her skin just to stop the laughter about what they'd look like with a long beard and moustache, much more about what their lower bush looked like.

"What's so funny?" Marluxia asked with a glare.

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Pinky. I'll see you inside," Larxene turned around to get her group's tickets.

Said woman began laughing as soon as they entered the theatre.

"My god, Roxy. Did you see that? And they said both of our dads' hairs were weird."

"Don't call me that!" said blonde glared, but lightened up quickly. "Yeah, it was pretty funny. But did you see that lanky redhead?"

"You mean the hottie with the girlish hips?! I sure did!! You haven't dated for awhile, and I saw him with a molesting look in his eye!" Larxene said in excitement.

"Y-you did?" Roxas blushed. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Hell yeah!"

Roxa's group all jumped simultaneously as said redhead molester was behind them, a huge, idiotic grin on his face.

Roxas blushed, but tried to glare. "W-what the hell? You can't just sneak up on us like that!" His eyes suddenly widened. "You were listening, weren't you?!"

"You bet, Roxy-poo," Axel smiled and gave a suggestive wink.

Roxas's face turned into disgust, but of course Larxene wasn't any help.

"I'll leave you two to your little 'love session'! Let's go, Nami!!" said blonde pulled on her girlfriend's arm as she rushed for the front seats.

The other members of Axel's group arrived. Roxas furrowed his brow and stormed off. Sora hesitated to follow, after seeing a boy of his dreams. He couldn't help but stare and he felt a blush rise immediately to his cheeks (Face, mind you). He came back to reality after said pink head gave him a small worried, yet questioning look. Sora quickly raced after his brother.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Sora whispered to his twin.

"What?" said blonde grumbled, still a little ticked at Axel.

"I think I'm in love."

Roxas turned to his brother. Sora had not loved another soul after his last beau, Riku Momori, perished from the fire that burnt him and his entire family to the ground that lay of green.

Roxas thought he'd never recover, but after three years, Sora was soon his old self again, but never spoke of Riku again. He shook his head, knowing that his twin still whimpered and called his name during his nightmares. "Sora, are you sure? Are you truly sure in love? Last time you said you were, you—"

"I'm pretty sure, Roxas," Sora said with the most serious look on his face.

Roxas had never seen such a look, except when he told him about his love for Riku. He shook his head again, smiling. "Alright, who is it?"

Sora's eyes brightened as he pointed to a pink haired boy about Roxas' height. He seemed to be chattering with the older pink haired man, which he presumed was the one Larxene made fun of.

Roxas had a blank face about him. "_Him_? Are you sure, Sor?"

Sora just kept staring as the lights turned town for the movie to begin. Before the screams could start, he heard him whisper, "Yeah. I'm absolutely sure about him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora is to say, and I mean this whole heartedly, the biggest wuss of a gay man to ever live when it comes to scary movies. The first scene that made him scream, he already wet himself. Well, that was due to the fact the he drank the entire extra large cup of soda, and after a few minutes, he screamed.

"Oh, god, Sora… you didn't…" Roxas facepalmed.

"Heh… sorry, Rox," Sora said, embarrassed.

Sora moved out into the hall and into the bathroom. In the stall, he released whatever fluid was left within.

"Ahh… sweet relief. Now, what to do about this stain…" Sora muttered as he stood there, looking in the mirror at the noticeably large stain around his groin.

"Ah-ha, have a little accident, now did we?" came a voice from the doorway.

Sora turned around and saw his dream smirking, just a smidge. "Um, yeah. I can't stand seeing scary movies."

"That makes two of us, then."

Sora perked his head up from where he was looking.

"Axel always tries to make us watch such movies, and I never really liked to watch. I always screamed at the most intense moments. I even recall myself whimpering at random moments. I've always tried to stay away from those movies, but I'm always pulled in somehow."

"Heh, I just watch because my brother's there with me. If I were to watch it alone, I'd probably die from fright," Sora replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh!" the pink head snapped his fingers. "I forgot to introduce myself!" He stepped forward in a graceful way. "I am Juken Hishiro. May I ask of your name?" He stuck out a gracious hand.

Sora stared for half a moment and took it. It was a very gentle yet firm handshake. "I-I'm Sora Hikari."

"Sora? Hmm… That's an interesting name. Always has been. It's very nice to meet you!" He smiled in such a way, Larxene would melt.

"U-uh, yeah! It's great to meet you, too!" Sora said, confidence building.

Juken tilted his head to the side. "You want some new pants? I just bought some new ones that I could let you wear, along with some boxers."

"I-I-I couldn't do that!" Sora stammered.

"Oh, nonsense! I'd prefer you wear them than going around like _that_." He pointed to Sora's personal area, the wet spot now beginning to dry.

"Umm… okay, just as long as it's fine with you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back in the theatre, both parties were enjoying themselves. Even Demyx was grinning happily when he got scared, as big of a headless chicken as he is. Zexion and him would scream, jump, and hold each other tightly.

Demyx also noticed that Zexion was blushing and smiling whenever they held each other.

Marluxia and Axel were also having a good time, laughing to themselves whenever one of them screamed or jumped. Said pink haired man didn't notice the young body next to him whisper, "Hey, Marluxia?"

He jumped and turned, only to see Juken holding onto one of the shopping bags. He sighed with some relief. "Yeah, what is it? Why are taking the shopping bag with our new clothes?"

"I met this boy in the bathroom who seemed to wet himself. I'm going to let him change into some of my new clothes so he won't have to parade around with that huge spot."

Roxas's ears perked when he heard this. He never really eavesdropped, but he assumed it was his brother who was about to change in the bathroom with the boy whom he had the hots for.

Sora and Roxas didn't even know him, and who knows what he might do with a defenseless Sora in a public bathroom. Oh, the irony of it all.

Roxas quietly followed Juken, unnoticed while doing his own ninja moves. The boy and Axel share something in common.

Roxas stood outside the bathroom and listened intently and as good as he could.

"Alright, Sora, here they are. Which ones do you want to want to wear?" Juken asked, setting the bag on the ground.

Sora jumped for joy as he looked though the bag, pulling out some clothes he liked.

_Like a kid in a candy store. I must see how he does in a mall sometime_, Juken thought to himself. "So, see any you like? There's also some shirts and shoes in there that I stole from the other bags."

"Yeah!" Sora said, his teeth clamping the sleeve of his shirt while he struggled to get his clothes off.

Obviously, the boy must have had little or no self consciousness if he was going to undress into his birthday suit in front of a total stranger… well, acquaintance.

Juken continued to blush. His face was soon as red as Axel's beautiful locks as soon as the chocolate haired boy was nude. He turned around while listening. He then couldn't believe his ears at this next sentence.

"Sorry to go nude in front of you. I just thought that this would be much easier than going in a stall and struggling in that small, smelly place."

Outside, Roxas facepalmed. He was about to storm in there when the pair came out.

"Oh, hello there! Hmm…" Juken titled his head to the side again. "Sora, is this Roxas?"

Roxas looked at Juken, then to Sora. Said brunette was holding a shopping bag with what looked to be his clothes sticking out. He had a white American Eagle shirt on, black Arizona shorts, a nice wristband that had a custom floral design to it (Probably Juken's personal wristband), and flip-flops.

Sora had gone from changing into fresh boxers and pants into a complete fashion makeover.

"Sora…" Roxas tried to think of the words as he continued to stare at his brother.

"I hope you like 'em! I told Sora that he could keep them, hope you don't mind!" Juken winked.

Roxas mentally facepalmed again. "Come on, let's just get back to the movie." Roxas murmured.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: Oooh! Sora went nude for his love! How exciting, boys and girls!

Vero: Hey, Selphie called. She said that you're going to die within the time she gets out of the hospital.

Me: Hm hm hm…

Vero: I don't like that laugh…

Me: We'll just wait and see… Anyway, it's longer now, so I hope you enjoyed this chappie! WHEEE! Review and criticize if you wish!! Bye now!


	3. Moving to Hell

Judiro: Fu-zah-ZAH!!!

Vero: J, what the hell?

Judiro: Woot! More reviews! Well, Major Rogers, guess what?

Vero: WTF? And what?

Judiro: We're…… making a cameo appearance! After this chapter, we'll be actual characters in later chapters! Ba-boom!!

Vero: Uhmm…

Judiro: Read and enjoy! Hehehe… dark laugh 

Vero: Oh shit…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this strange storyline and Juken. And myself. And Vero. YAYS!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, love," Saix said lovingly to his husband.

"Yes, my shining moon?" came the reply from the star light haired man, walking beside the blue haired man in the park.

It was a beautiful day, noon with the sun high. The grass and flowers were flourishing, the birds were chirping. They were away from the kids, though Roxas muttered something about a molesting, stalking redhead or whatever that morning.

"I was wondering… I want a change of scenery," Saix simply stated with a sigh as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't tell me…" Xemnas suddenly said, a hint of fear in his voice. "You want to…"

"I want us to move." There was a long silence. The two stopped walking as life continued all around them.

"Are you sure?" Xemnas asked, wondering why the sudden question.

"Don't worry! It's actually closer to work, for both of us, and closer to the kids' school. I've already looked at a house that you would definitely say yes to," Saix said reassuringly with a smile, placing one hand on his husband's shoulder, while the other dug in his back pocket.

Saix had pulled out a small, cut out photo of a house that had a "For Sale" in the front. It was a two story building, larger than their current one. It was a lovely shade of a Robin's Egg; the roof a lovely midnight blue, the lawn was green with several flowers and trees. It was in a community, the windows had cute curtains, the door was a nice, pure white color. It almost looked silver.

"It _is_ very beautiful, Sykes, but why the sudden want?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow, his hands wrapping around Saix's waist.

"I met these people the other day. They live there, right next door to the house in the photo. It's in our price range, and we _did_ converse and agree about a move during the summer." Saix put his hands around Xemnas's neck.

"Why, I do believe you're right…" Xemnas stopped as he slowly went in for a kiss.

"ZOMG!!! Full mouth action!! PSHAWW!" shouted a very, very, very annoying girl the seriously needed to get a life or die.

"Selphie!! Get the hell away from us!!" Xemnas shouted. Attention was being drawn towards them. "At least when we move, we can get away from her," Saix whispered quietly in Xemnas's ear.

"WHHAAAAAT!!! You're moving!!!" Selphie screeched.

Saix and Xemnas practically ran away as the girl pursued. It was when they ran across the street did it happen. Selphie was literally roadkill. A car had rushed into her with extreme force. The light green Volkswagon ran over her body, now splattered with her blood, but when she twitched and moved her head up to see her attacker, and it immediately went into reverse and its rear bumper slammed into her. Nothing more than, bloody, mutilated remains were left as it drove off speedily.

The biggest irony?

Nobody cared and acted as if an ant was squished by a tire. A really, really annoying ant that everybody wanted to die.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Moments before this joyous event_

"Omigod!! Slow down, you're gonna get us killed!!" a spikey violet haired boy yelped. His green eyes were forced shut, not wanting to see. His fingerless, red and yellow gloved hands gripped the seat and that little handlebar on the ceiling. His heart pounded rapidly underneath his yellow orange shirt that had a chibi cat head near the neckline. His blue jeaned legs were shaking, matching in rhythm with his white shoes.

His brother, the driver had a huge smirk on his face. His brown hair was smooth and flat, its brown bangs hanging off his head and over his neck, ears, and forehead halfway. His hazel eyes had a burning fire in them. He wore a blue Hollister shirt, Khaki shorts, and white Nike shoes.

"Shush, shush, shush!! I'm almost there!!" He grinned like the devil as his target came into view.

She wore a tiny yellow dress, her brown hair curled at the ends. She had heels on, but was chasing after two men with blue and silver long hair.

He pressed down on the gas pedal until he hit the target.

"Hahahahahahaha!! What?! She's not dead? Well, we'll see about that!" He backed up into the girl, his car's rear bumper slamming into her mutilated, bloody face. "Hahahaaha!! She's dead!! Finally!!! Okay, Vero, now we can go home. Yo, Rox, Sor. You two okay back there?"

Roxas and Sora were stiff with fright. Their friend had never done anything like this before. "N-NO!! What the hell made you think that we're alright!? You just killed someone!!" Roxas shouted, his eyes were widened, he curled up shakily. Sora just passed out.

"Not someone; Selphie!" He turned his eyes to the rear view mirror and put on his kind, reassuring face that the others knew so well of. Roxas immediately switched from his fear for life to a more joyous mood.

"Omigod, really?! That's awesome!!!" Roxas jumped up and down in his seat, well, as good as he could. "Oh, Judiro. It looks like your twin passed out." Roxas pointed to Vero.

"Huh. So did yours," Judiro smiked his reply and motioned his head toward the brunette. Things sure were peaceful the rest of the drive.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xemnas and Saix were shocked, but relieved. They left the mess to continue on about the plans.

Along the way, they met Cloud and Leon, two of their co-workers, at the Starbucks coffee house.

They greeted each other, and then continued along their way.

"Sooooo, what do you think?" Saix sipped his newly brewed coffee.

"Hmm… I say… yes." Xemnas smiled widely at the look of those bright eyes and open mouth. Saix kissed his husband for an even longer time now, knowing that 'it' would never return.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh. My. God. Daaaad!!! You guys can't be fucking _serious_!!! Please tell me that this is all a joke!!" Roxas complained. He was the only one complaining, though.

Larxene would be closer to Namine, and would be able to make new friends, since she really didn't have any.

Sora just day dreamt and drooled at the thought of being right next door to Juken.

Xemnas and Saix had no complaints what-so-ever.

Roxas just didn't want to move. Because that meant he'd be closer to Axel. The pervert. The stalker. The molester. The really hot guy that I'd just love to grope right here and now and…. drool Umm… back to the story…

"Now, Roxas. I know you don't like moving, but we're going to anyway," Saix told his son assuringly.

Roxas grumbled before storming off to his room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_A few weeks later_

The Hikari's were finally settled into their new home. As a welcome to the community, Marluxia had invited them over to Axel's birthday party that night. Before they left off their doorstep, Roxas could have sworn that he heard Marluxia whisper to his father, "Jut brings naked photos of the boy, or the boy himself. If you could allow us to, we'll slip him something so Axel can have his wish granted."

Roxas had decided to refuse going that night. No way in hell was he going to go over to that redhead's house, even if it WAS his birthday. Unfortunately, Roxas never had a say in the matter when it came to going places.

"Roxas, come on downstairs! We're getting ready to leave!" Xemnas yelled to the boy upstairs.

Before Roxas left, he grabbed his favorite ninja shuriken and kunai. Always be prepared to protect yourself. Shame that they were only toys.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: Yeah, not as long as the last, but I'll try to improve!! It's my first fanfic! . ;;

Vero: OMG! You killed her!!

Judiro: Yeah, I told you I'd get rid of her. The bitch deserved it.

Vero: facepalm 

Judiro: Hope you enjoyed!! R&R, please! Next chappie, we get into Axel's birthday!

Axel: Uber sweet!! Roxy-kins!! Here I come!

Roxas: Nooo!! I hate you Judiro!!

Judiro: I love you too, Roxxy.


	4. Man's Fiery Birthday

Judiro: Thank you all for reviewing! w Much gay love is sent to you all! Tis going better than I thought! ;D Oh, and I think Kanta now officially hates us. Mostly me.

Vero: Yeah…

Judiro: ZOMG! Vero's depressed!! Do tell us why! (holds microphone)

Vero: Errmm… because I just know that the party's not gonna go well?

Judiro: Nonsense, Dr. Ulcers!!

Vero: O.o;;

Judiro: Yesh.

Vero: Right… I'm just gonna walk away now…

Judiro: Just beware of evil rapists and Axel! :D

Vero: … I'm scared…

Disclaimer: Judiro and his lovely male of a muse, Vero, own nothing but our random selves!! If I owned KH, it would not be as good as it is now. :'D On with the story!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Hikari's arrived at the Hishiro's moments later. Well, steps later. Same difference! Anyway, Xemnas had told them to be on their best behavior, which had different meaning to the trio of siblings.

For Larxene, it meant piss off and make fun of everyone their.

For Sora, it meant go on sugar hype again and annoy the hell out of everyone while still being adorable.

For Roxas, it simply meant "Protect your gropable ass!"

When Saix knocked on the door, they were greeted by Demyx, whom they had learned that he was the exact twin of Sora's personality.

"Hey guys!" the sitarist said with a great big smile. "Come in, and welcome to our humble abode! Do make yourselves comfortable!"

All stepped in, realizing that the party was bigger than they thought. Banners were hung up with the words "Another Flaming Year for the Ax!" with streamers of reds and oranges, balloons of deep red, people here and there in groups, talking and enjoying themselves. Roxas felt that there was some sort of raping clone of our beloved redhead in every group. He felt these eyes just _burning_ his ass. Welcome to the wonderful world of Axel's game of predator-and-prey. But not now.

Sora was having quite a hard time finding Juken. Most people had the same hair color as our brotherly pink heads, so he continued to confuse people with his dream. He soon ran into Juken while he was conversing with his own group of friends. He immediately noticed the brunette and waved happily and frantically. "Sora! Sora!! Over here!!"

The others looked at him and immediately smiled. Sora smiled back when he saw that they were only Judiro and Vero.

"J! V! How are ya?" Sora said bouncily as he made his way over to them, squeezing in-between peoples of olderness. He felt his ass groped quite a few times, but shrugged it off, as he always did.

"Judiro was just telling me the wonderful news in full detail about 'It'," Juken smiled happily, placing an arm around Sora.

"Sor-Sor, are you and Juk-Juk going out?!" Judiro said excitedly.

Sora blushed and put his hands in his face, but he couldn't stop the giggling.

"Ummm… only if he wants us to go out," Sora giggled, trying to think up an answer.

"Only if he wants to? Soooor, that's not what you say! What you say is 'Hell yeah, we're going out! Didn't you know tha—' Omigod! MUFFINS!!!" Judiro pointed to the trays of fresh baked muffins that had a sign that said 'Reserved'.

"Axel thought of everything!! THEY'RE MINE!!" Judiro rushed off toward the plates, only to be followed by Sora and Juken. Vero sighed and walked over, not really caring about them, but he didn't want to be alone. He was awfully shy, and when Judiro or his friends weren't around, he always felt like a lost child in a theme park.

Now, I could swear that "Ride of the Valkeries" was playing and everything was moving in slow motion as the boys raced. Let me let you in on the details:

Sora pushed a girl that was a slut who was failing at wooing a gay man out of the way. She fell and broke her neck, but saved the man's ass.

A fat man was pushed by Juken and Judiro to get him out of the way. He immediately had a heart attack and collapsed on four couples. He was that big. They all died. Even that old man rapist, Mr. Von Hoozinghower. (shudders)

I swear I saw Judiro (ME!) wear an Amazon outfit, with Vero accompanying him with a Madonna outfit. Don't ask why. It just worked, eye shadow and all.

By the time they got there, the muffins were already cold. Booo. But they still disappeared within seconds.

Moments later, Axel showed up gloriously with his favorite little lighter in hand.

Even though several unknown people died and their bodies mysteriously disappeared, they all took theirs seats as Axel lit his candles. Everyone began to sing "Happy Birthday" until said redhead pulled Roxas over to his side. People "Awwwed" until Axel forgot that his light was still open. Some ass had bumped him, the lighter got a bit too close, and now we have a flaming, angsty, bitchy, cursing, fucking hot blonde screaming and running around like a headless chicken. Zexion called it "Flambé Roxe."

Judiro said something in Japanese. Couldn't tell what it was though. Everyone ran after him. Somehow, everything had increased in speed, and the "Benny Hill" song began to play. Quite comical if you saw it.

Soon after, though, Demyx grabbed a fire extinguisher and was about to use it.

Zexion then remembered the way Demyx used it. He would hit the flames with the can instead of using it properly. Zexion immediately grabbed it away and put out Roxas's flaming hair.

Axel thought that it looked freaking awesome and was about to do the same thing to his hair, but Roxas appeared before him with a very pissed look. His golden twilight hair was now black in a few areas, but his scalp didn't show, nor did he have burn marks. Lucky kid.

Roxas immediately punched Axel in the side of his jaw, and then kicked _hard_ into Demyx's groin, since he was the one whom had bumped into Axel. Axel rubbed his sore jaw, while Demyx keeled over in pain, high pitched whimpers escaping him.

Roxas stormed upstairs and into the bathroom. He whimpered at the sight of his hair. At least his old friends wouldn't see it. But these new people had. Even worse.

He sighed and rinsed his hair. Some of it began to come a little clean, but it was pointless. He curled up into a corner and felt a few tears slide down.

"Axel, Demyx, Professor Emo, go apologize to Roxas right now!" Juken said in a very harsh tone. The three flinched at the tone. As sweet of a boy as he was, if you pissed him off, then boy, I'm pretty sure having Axel set you on fire and Demyx beat you with a hard canister while being torn apart slowly would be much better than setting him off. Get the point?

The trio immediately ran upstairs and Axel knocked on the door. "Roxas?" he said gently and full of concern and apology. His head was close to the door, a hand on the locked knob, when he moved his head away quickly to hear something sharp and hard fling into the door and get stuck.

"Stay the hell away from me," Roxas said quietly and harshly in between silent sobs.

"Roxas, I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident! We're really sorry, Roxas! Please, come out!" Demyx said with teary eyes. He never did too well with hurting people and being hurt.

"Roxas," Zexion began. "I know a hairstylist that can fix your hair up in such a way, you'd never be able to tell that it was singed! Please, come out!"

"Roxas, I'm really, truly deeply sorry for all of this. I really want to make it up to you. Please, Roxas…" Axel felt great remorse. If he was going to get Roxas as a boyfriend, well this certainly was one hell of a start.

The trio backed away from the door and waited a few minutes. They heard a tiny _click_ and the door opened slowly.

Roxas stepped out with sullen eyes and avoided their gazes of sorrow.

One thing that our blonde hadn't expected though was that the three of them embraced the young body in a warming group hug. Yes, even Zexion.

Roxas began to blush but couldn't help but smile. He looked up at them. The party was about to officially begin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The night had passed by fairly quickly.

The played a few games, such as Twister, which Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Juken were gods at.

Axel was about to get a little naughty, but held it back.

Juken and Sora on the other hand had both fallen on top of each other and rolled away embracing each other.

Sora looked into his eyes, and knowing what was on the chocolate haired boy's mind, he leaned in and kissed him. Sora kissed back willingly, but still gently. Roxas was about to go furious, but he was still trying to kick Axel's fiery ass.

Xemnas and Saix had allowed Larxene to go over to Namine's for the night, while the boys' could spend the night at the Hishiro's. Meant more sex time for X and S. Boo-yah! The two left immediately.

The guy's spent the rest of the night playing video games, such as Halo and Super Smash Bros. Melee while eating junk food and such. Roxas's mood immediately went back into its usually mode, but he was more open that night with everyone.

They eventually all fell asleep while watching "Death at a Funeral."

A sleepy Roxas had unknowingly snuggled with Axel, who took advantage of this and cuddled back.

Sora was snug up in the crook of Juken's neck, while Judiro was sleeping upside-down on the couch. Bat boy! O.o;;

Vero was sleeping near the television.

Marluxia had gotten drunk and passed out.

Zexion and Demyx retreated to their room and slept together.

In Axel's mind, it was a kick-ass birthday party.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: Awwwww… they all snuggled.

Vero: Why are you sleeping upside-down?

Judiro: Same reason you wear panty hose, because I can.

Vero: I-I-I don NOT wear panty hose!

Judiro: Suuuure you don't. Anyways, read and review please! I'll continue next time! This is Judiro, FanFic. Net News.

Vero: What the hell? I'm beginning to worry about you…


	5. Malls are the Rapist's Place

Judiro: Come see the parade!

Roxas: Uhm… parade?

Judiro: Yeah, you know, the one that isn't happening? It's awesome!!

Vero: Judiro, calm down. You're beginning to scare us all. Mostly me.

Axel: Actually, I think it's pretty entertaining.

Vero: That's because you're sick.

Judiro: No, it's because you're not letting loose. DON'T DO DRUGS! (glares at Axel)

Axel: Why me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this mind of mine. WHEE!! R&R. No idea when a lemon's gonna come, but it can happen at any time. Please enjoy. I'd also like to thank you all for the reviews and **Ramen** for suggesting this story in one of her newest chapters, though it's only another random piece of fan fiction. ONWARD!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dawn was here. The shimmering glow of reminiscent beauty came into view as a young pink haired boy stared out at the rising sun. He sighed and relaxed off into the horizon, which was blocked by a forest and rooftops.

There's only one way to get this view without too much obstruction. Sit on the roof, as hot as hell as it was.

No one else was awake, but Juken always did this every summer morning. He was quite the climber.

"Ahh… what a beautiful sunrise. So golden, so bright and cheery…" he stopped and pondered in thought as Sora popped into his mind. It appears that they're dating now after Sora's declaration of love.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Last night_

"Guess what everyone!!" a sugar hyped brunette shouted while standing on the table, fists raised in air, one holding Juken's left hand. "We're dating!!" The sugar hyped chocolate brown haired boy passed out right then and there, leaving Juken just standing with an embarrassed but smiling face.

Things were less… _hyper_ that night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Speaking of Sora, he seemed to be a morning person. Lo and behold, there he was on the back porch, smiling and being bouncy and bubbly.

"Yay!! It's morning!! Demyx! Come see this!" Sora shouted excitedly.

In a matter of moments, the said sitarist was out with a plate full of pancakes. Juken had smelt something good cooking. And it looks like they were _chocolate_. Snap.

"Isn't it wonderful?!" Sora jumped up and down, pointing at the rising golden sun.

"Sure is, little guy," Demyx replied with a smile happily, mussing the younger ones hair.

Sora didn't like being called little, but he let it slide.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hm hm hm…" a slate haired boy laughed quietly. "Can't let this moment pass up." He pulled out his cell phone and began taking pictures of the couple on the couch.

Roxas was snuggled into the chest and stomach of the lanky pyromaniac. His arms wrapped around the body and legs curled up. Zexion took this as that Roxas still slept with stuffed animals. Fucking adorable, I swear!

Axel had his eyes opened, _obviously_. He had his hands on the boy's ass, his legs around the balled boy, and a huge, idiotic, molesting grin on his face. He did several poses for Zexion's cell phone, until the redhead accidentally woke him up. Well, I mean he was carrying him bridal style, but dropped him by accident when the boy screamed, eyes widened.

"Axel! What the hell?!" Roxas yelled. He rubbed the back of his blonde locks where he had fallen.

"Oh, just posing, baby," came the smirked response of Axel.

"Baby?! What the fu--" he was stopped midsentence when it dawned on him. Axel was posing. With a sleepy Roxas. Someone was obviously watching. He spun around and saw Zexion with his cell phone, uploading pictures to his laptop. If that's even possible. Well, with Zexion and technology, anything's possible.

"Oh my God, no!!" Roxas lunged for the emo poser, but somehow got tackled from the side by Judiro, whom had magically come from the bathroom into his side.

"Now, now Foxy Roxy!" he cooed.

"Judiro, get the hell off!!" Roxas struggled to get free. He was, but only to have the captor be replaced by Axel.

"Fine, you win. Axel can have his merry molesting way with you," Judiro shrugged and walked over to Vero.

For a boy that was cautious and a good student, he slept like a rock. I mean, someone could rape the sleeping boy in a cold shower with a marching band going off and he'd still be asleep. Can we say "Epic Fun and Lost Virginity?"

It wasn't until Judiro hit Axel with a couch cushion that the redhead got off of his obsession. Axel also grabbed a cushion, and an epic battled of cushions followed. Sora and Demyx heard all of the struggling within and joined the fray. Poor Zexion, his laptop was almost broken several times, so he put it somewhere safe and joined the epic battle of pillowy softness.

It ensued for several hours. Sora was smacked right up into the jaw, Vero was tackled hard which woke him up, Roxas had beat the crap out of Axel, but Axel returned it in spades, Zexion and Demyx teamed up, and it turned into what seemed like a battle to the death. I swore I saw flags and fortresses in the living room with feathers flying like hell. Fly my pretties, fly, fly!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the battle of epicness had ended, Judiro had sat up, a grin on his face. I want to go to the mall!!"

Marluxia rushed out of his room. When he was passed out, it's like he's in a coma. Mention the word "mall" and he'll roll over and cross dress.

"You're going to the mall?" he asked, hurriedly getting dressed.

"Yep! All of us are going, aren't we?" he looked around the room and saw Roxas mumbling. "_Aren't_ _we_?"

Roxas was wise and took this question as a warning. He shook his head rapidly in a 'yes' like manner.

"Juken!" Judiro called, rushing outside. "We're going to the mall! Be prepared within the next ten minutes!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juken climbed down from the roof and went inside. He greeted everyone good morning and squeezed Sora in a loving embrace. Sora complied, which earned an evil glare from Roxas.

"Roxy, I take it you don't trust me yet, do you?" the pink head said, placing a hand on the glaring blonde's shoulder.

"Sleep with my brother and you're dead," Roxas whispered coldly and harshly.

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned about _him_ at the moment, love," Juken grinned, and pointed behind the blonde.

Roxas turned his gaze over his shoulder, only to be met with those acidic green eyes and tattooed face only inches from his.

"GAH!!" the angsty blonde yelped and due to natural instincts, bitch slapped him.

"Woah, woah, woah, _woah_ there, tiger," Axel said calmly, rubbing his cheek. "I just saw this _tick_ on you so I…"

"Omigod!! A tick? On _me?!_ Where, _where?!_" Roxas fumbled his shirt off, and began to feel around his neck, hair, and back.

_Oh, smooth one Axel. Jackpot!_ The redhead thought wryly.

After thorough searching, Juken confirmed that there was no tick, and Roxas had freaked out for no reason. _Now_ he had a reason to freak out. It dawned on him that Axel lied cunningly, somehow knowing that Roxas was scared of ticks, ever since he was diseased last time he was bit.

"OMIGOD! YOU _PERVERT!!_" Roxas wrapped his arms over his exposed body, trying to cover it up.

"But I rather _like_ the view, Roxy!" Axel said, tracing the said blonde's chin.

Roxas smacked the hand away and ran for his room. He returned later fully clothed.

Everyone also got dressed and ready for the day. Seeing as how they're going to a mall, this was going to be hell for Roxas. It was spelt with a simple four letter word: A-X-E-L.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Grand-mother! Grand-mother!" Sora sang in the van. They were nearing the mall and both Sora and Demyx were singing like the idiotic bastards that they were, or so Roxas thought.

"Lookit!! Looky, looky, looky!!" Sora bounced excitedly in his seat, pointing to the building that they were now nearing. "Mall, mall!!" he continued.

It was indeed a mall. A mall. Nothing else to say about. Nope. Not in the least. It does have good shops though, like Journeys. Yeah… continue…

Axel parked the van in a spot nearest to the amazing building of goods and people.

Zexion wasn't too thrilled, though. He wasn't a people person. He only came because there were books. And if he didn't, then Judiro would hang his emo ass above the fireplace. The slate-haired boy placed his hands on his ass.

Our beloved group entered the building with excitement.

"Okay, we meet at the food court in three hours. Until then, happy shopping!" Marluxia announced.

Everyone shot off in different directions, either alone or in pairs.

Zexion headed for his favorite bookstore. Demyx went into that nice little music shop. Marluxia went into an art store with Vero. Juken and Sora paired up and took off for Journey's. I swear, that brunette has a foot fetish or something. Judiro headed for GameStop. Roxas tried to avoid Axel by staying out of sight, but Axel was always hot on his tail.

WELCOME TO AXEL'S GAME OF "STALK THE BOY"

PLAYER 1: AXEL- STALKER

PLAYER 2: ROXAS- STALKEE

BEGIN!!

Roxas dove behind the bench. He took out a shuriken for protection. Axel is spotted. He throws it and misses killing an innocent bystander in the process. -5 points.

Axel tackles Roxas swiftly and kisses the blonde's neck. 10 points.

Roxas forces his knee into the redhead's groin. Axel falters and haunches over. 30 points.

Axel recovers and chases after Roxas. He spots him in SUNCOAST and sneaks up. Roxas is nearly raped. Score of 50 points.

Roxas is molested, and then is thrown out of SUNCOAST. -100 points.

Axel watches as the boy runs off. Axel walks away with a smirk on his face.

END GAME

FINAL SCORE:

AXEL: 60 POINTS

ROXAS: -75 POINTS

WINNER: AXEL THE MOLESTER!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Roxas ran into the nearest bathroom. He rushed into a stall and locked it tight.

_Oh… my… god… I was RAPED in PUBLIC!! Oh… I'll never be able to live this down! Axel, that fucking bastard!!!_ Roxas cursed mentally before actually shouting out the curses.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel began to feel a little bad for his obsession. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but the game started and he didn't want to lose. He has a reputation to uphold! Axel went into the nearest clothing department and bought some clothes that Roxas could disguise himself in. Then he went off in search of the poor boy, which wasn't too hard, since he was in the bathroom that everyone was avoiding.

Axel entered the restroom and winced at the curses. They stopped as soon as he entered and Roxas poked his head out of the stall.

"YOU!!" said person shouted at the redhead. "How could you!? You've humiliated me in front of all of those people! And I've lost my virginity, bastard!!"

"I know," Axel said calmly with concern and regret. "That's why I've bought clothes to help. It'll keep you in disguise until we leave." Axel raised a hand to ensure he meant what he said.

Roxas only glared, but came out. Axel had held out the bag which Roxas snatched away, and then said person stormed back into the stall to change. A few moments later, Roxas was clothed in long sleeved garments and shades with a hat to top it off. "You're _sure_ no one will recognize me?" Roxas asked coldly.

"Positive," was the only response the blonde received before the two of them walked out. It worked perfectly. No one really recognized the boy whom had been raped. Roxas still hated Axel, but decided to let this one slide. After all, Axel promised a great time and merchandise to make up for it. That was all Roxas needed at the moment. A friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sora! How about this?" Juken asked, holding out a single shoe.

"Yeah! That one's awesome!" Sora pointed with a wide grin.

"But they are a bit expensive…" Juken said doubtfully.

"How much?" Sora was trying on a pair that he liked.

"Oh, about $80," Juken said. "I'm getting them!!" The pink head pulled out the money from his wallet.

"How about these?" Sora walked around in some.

"Look great, sweetie!" Juken smiled assuring.

"Great!!" Sora embraced his beau. This was such a wonderful day. He was with his dream boyfriend, they were checking out shoes, and they were going to the beach after this. Sora couldn't wait to go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: Annnnndd… stop! I'll leave it off right here.

Vero: That seemd short and pointless. Ohmygod!! Judiro's having writer's block!!

Judrio: Happens to everyone. Besides, I'm planning to make the next chapter all beach wise.

Vero: What about the others? You never mentioned what they were doing.

Judiro: Your point? Anyway, R&R, please:D

Vero: I need Motrin…


	6. Of Withered Roses and Violets

Judiro: (weeps)

Vero: Oh, come _on_, Judiro. Are you still crying? The funeral was months ago!

Judiro: But we all luffs her! Her smile, her hair, her perseverance!

Vero: J, Asmara died. For those of you whom have not read **Take a Chance on Me**, by **ramen-is-my-goddess**, then you should be happy that you're not stuck with a crying Judiro.

Judiro: (wails then reads lemons)

Vero: Besides the fact that he can recover as fast as hell…

Judiro: Let the story…. COMENTH!!

Vero: … Comenth?!

DISCAIMER: We own not a thing, except for this plotline and Juken. JUKEN!!!!

Juken: Back!! Back!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was high noon. The sea was as calm as always, the warm sea breezes coming forth and gently blowing against the group. The blue sky had a few clouds popped in, so there might be a storm later. But right now, everything was so beautiful. So peaceful. So fucking random!

As soon as they hit the beach, Juken and Sora sped off to unknown parts of the beach, out of sight, out of mind.

Marluxia brought his beau, Vexen Forting, to the beach, and let me tell you, their lips would not part!!

Axel kept placing his hands near Roxas's ass, and the blonde practically ran for the water, begging it to drown him. Or the redhead. Preferably the latter for the angsty blonde.

Zexion and Demyx just snuggled and became cuddly in the warm of the light and sand. Until Demyx got pinched on the arse by a crab. He wailed for a good ten seconds before Zexion yanked it off, which wasn't the smartest thing to do, seeing as how where the butt was, there was now a giant hole in Demyx's swimsuit. Niiiiice view, you know! Very sexy!

Judiro and Vero were playing in the warm waters, having fun, playing around, until Vero got salt water in his eyes. The big baby never went beyond knee level after that.

Ahh… love was in the air! And so was the smell of wonderfully cooked hot dogs!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, Sora?" Juken asked, staring into the blue horizon as he wiggled into the sand.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sora replied as he snuggled into the side of Juken as they sat.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Juken looked at Sora with a blank expression.

Sora didn't know how to respond to this. It isn't an everyday question. "Ummm, only two. You… and one other boy…" Sora's voice began to trail off. His expression turned into a sad one. "He died in a fire…" This was the first time Sora had actually talked to anyone, much more the death, of Riku.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry like that…" Juken quickly looked away, only to turn back and put an arm around the brunette's shoulder for comfort.

"No, no. It's alright. I need to get this off my chest anyway. He was… kind, caring, always looking out for me… we were wonderful together. Some even called us soul mates, but… then it happened…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Four years ago…_

"_A-__choo_!!" sneezed a young Sora as he walked in the rain. It was dark and the clouds were menacing. The rain wasn't pouring hard, but it was endless. Sora was going over to Riku's to spend the night again, like he did every Friday. He couldn't wait to curl up by his boyfriend's side to get warm. The brunette giggled at the idea. "I can't wait!" he said, swinging his duffle bag over the shoulder again.

Sora took out his cell phone and speed dialed Riku. It rang several times, but there was no answer. Sora never quite though. He tried again and this time he received an answer. "Hello?" came a cool, calm voice.

"Hey, Riku! This is your bumpkin! I was wondering how much longer till your house? I've been walking _forever_," Sora exaggerated the last part.

"Oh, come on Sora. You can find your way. It's only a few more houses down. I've got to go, I'm cooking dinner just for you, and this time it's your favorite," Riku responded.

Sora's eyes widened and an ear-to-ear grin came across him. "Alright!! Beef stew!!"

"I knew you'd be happy. Call me later, or just knock!" was all that was heard before a _click_.

Sora trotted along more quickly, eager to get to Riku's. It was only minutes before he arrived.

The house was a single level from the front view, but from the backyard, there was a staircase that led into the basement. A myrtle tree was drowning in the rain, the bushes getting trenched as well.

The house was a pale-peach color, the brown shudders latched onto the walls for decoration. The lights were on, and Sora knocked on the blue door.

It was swung open to reveal Riku in a frilly blue apron. Sora had picked it out for him, since Riku loved to cook. His blue jeans were rolled up a bit, revealing bare legs and feet. His red shirt was almost covered up by the apron, and his hair was tied back from cooking, revealing those alluring aquamarine eyes of his. Sora smiled.

"You didn't bother to carry an umbrella?" Riku gave the brunette a once over before pulling said person inside. "You can change into my pajamas. You know where they are." Riku pointed down the hallway to a door. Sora rushed off, eager to get out of his dampened clothing.

"You might want to also take a hot shower while you're at it!" Riku yelled as the door closed.

Sora locked the door and went over to the dresser. Riku's room was neat, as always, just like Roxas's.

The bed was shoved into a far corner from the door, a Bahamas theme going on the bedding. The dresser was nice and tall, next to the bookshelf, opposite from the tropical bed of softness. There was a desk next to the bed, only a few feet away, a small wastebasket separating the two pieces of furniture.

The cheerful brunette hopped over to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas from the bottom drawer. Sora loved to go through Riku's clothes for the hell of it.

As he grabbed some boxers, he went over to Riku's private bathroom. The silver haired kid was so lucky to actually have one in his room. The rain didn't seem to stop, though. It was very relaxing, actually.

In the bathroom, Sora locked the door as well. Why lock two doors? Well, Riku was known to be able to pick the toughest of locks, so… yeah. Pervert.

Sora stripped himself of his soaked clothing and ran the hot water. It was soon good enough for him to soak in, and soak he did, but not before putting some music on. Riku had a CD player/boombox sort of device in his bathroom, and Sora put in one of his favorite bands as he began to relax in the soothing, warm water.

About 25 minutes passed, and Sora was soon clean and warm. As the water drained away and the boy dried, the brunette put on the snuggly, soft satin blue PJs decorated with chibi monkeys.

"Sora! Dinner's ready!" Riku called, taking off his cooking outfit to prepare himself a bowl of stew.

Riku walked over to the couch and sat down, bowl and spoon in hand, as he flipped on the TV. He then got up after forgetting his drink.

Sora was out in no time flat. Soon he got his food, slurped it down, scalded himself, drank all of his drink in a single gulp, and they found themselves watching "Still Standing".

"Hey, Sor?" Riku shook the boy sleeping on his lap. The silver haired teen just smiled and carried Sora bridal style into his room. Riku placed the snoozing eating machine on the wall side of his bed, and Riku climbed in after that. Riku quickly feel asleep as he dreamed something about llamas and cat juggling. How random.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wow," Juken just awed a bit. "You two were really close, huh?"

Sora continued to stare at the sand. "Yeah…. But that next morning, everything changed…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Same night four years ago…_

As the llama was winning strip poker, Riku felt awkward about being half naked in front of a llama. But the animal was quite good and had a handlebar moustache. Awesome. As the llama made his move, the air smelt of smoke. Riku looked over at the elephant with a cigar. He also heard beeping. Before he knew it, his body became much warmer than usual. Suddenly, a giant muffin squashed the sexy, half naked boy.

Riku woke up with a jolt. As soon as his senses were gathered, he heard that same beeping and smelt smoke.

_Oh my god! Something's on fire!!_ Riku panicked. He fled to the door and felt the wood. It was very warm. Riku ran back to the bed and picked up Sora and his duffel bag, then moved to the window as fast as he could with all of the weight.

Riku set down the bag and boy and lifted the window up, and removed the screen after some struggling. Riku picked up Sora again and set him outside, on top of a bush. The duffel bag was thrown out and Riku was about to motion forward when he heard screams. They belonged to his family.

The teen panicked, and jumped out the window, almost hitting Sora in the process. The silver haired teen ran over to his neighbor's house and knocked several times. No answer. He called out. Still no answer. He tried two more houses and received the same results.

_This can't be happening. This seriously can't be happening!_ Riku ran back to his house, flames beginning to appear out of several windows, but still not his own. He continued to hear shrieks of devastation and pain. The teen's heart raced furiously. A hundred thoughts raced throughout his mind. He did the only thing he could: he ran back into the house to try to save his family.

Before Riku ran back in, he slowly kissed the sleeping Sora on the lips, and then whispered his parting words of "Good-bye, Sora. I'll always love you. Now and forever, always."

Riku jumped through his window and tried to rescue his family.

Everyone, including Riku, died in the process of trying to escape.

The ironic part to Sora's tale?

Everyone there was a homophobic and purposely murdered Riku and his family, in hopes of killing Sora, too. They had set it up to look like an accident, and they succeeded in that. No one was suspected of murder, but the next morning, Sora saw the devastation. His heart clenched and squeezed within. Sora bawled and screamed at what had happened, but didn't understand why he didn't die with Riku.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I was never the same without him… I still feel like there's a void in my heart, but it's slowly filling up, ever since I met you." Sora had finished and looked up into Juken's eyes, which had watered and rivered down his cheeks. "Oh! Juken! Don't cry! Please!"

"I'm sorry," Juken said, wiping his tear stained face with his arm. "I just… didn't know." Juken immediately embraced Sora. "I promise you that I'll never leave you unprotected and hurt…"

Sora couldn't help the sorrowful feeling. He embraced the pink head back, and the two cried together to get it off their chests and for comfort.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Roxas, however, was experiencing something very, very, _very_ far different.

Axel was chasing him about the water, trying to grab hold of the blonde. Axel succeeded a few times, only to have Roxas wrestle back. Axel was enjoying every minute of it.

Zexion and Demyx had snuggled together so comfortably that they actually fell asleep. Marluxia and Vexen were building a sand castle and sand unicorn. They were surprisingly incredibly large and good!

Judiro and Vero were playing with a beachball. Oh, what fun.

Time slowly passed. The day had soon come to an end. Sora seemed much more cheery, though. Juken mirrored his expression. As the group arrived home in the late evening, Marluxia had offered to take Judiro and Vero back in his car. To Marluxia's surprise, they said they'd actually walk back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey, Judiro. Where are we going? I don't remember this place," Vero asked, becoming a little nervous.

"Vero, I want you to continue down this road. You should come to a single, two story house. Tell them I sent you. Then everything will become clear. It's dark now, but you'll see their house lights on." Judiro was very serious. Why was he sending Vero alone over to some stranger's house?

"J?" Vero suddenly became scared.

"Don't worry. I'll just be over at a later time. Go on, go on…" Judiro ushered his twin away.

Vero reluctantly left, and soon was consumed by the darkness as he continued forward.

A sad smile fell upon Judiro's face.

"I'm sorry, Vero… I hope you can forgive me…" Judiro whispered before turning around, a battle ready stance taken. "Alright, show yourself, bitch." Juken growled, and his scowl deepened when the person he expected walked out of the shadows.

"Now, Judiro, is that how you speak to mummy?" said a woman. She was a bit tall, had graying hair, menacing blue eyes, and wore a psycho look on her face. In her right hand, she held a machete.

"Homophobes… even when it's your own parents… I'll never understand any of you…" Judiro scowled as the woman began to laugh maniacally. She raised the blade, preparing to strike.

"That's no way to thank me, after all the years I put up with you, faggot. At least your brother is the good one. He'd never betray me, and I can see that he never will.

_Heh__, or so she thinks. At least he's safe in __Aerith's__ hands… Goody-bye, my friends, my brother… I'll regret this after I go._ Judiro took out a few yellow and blue kunai, the handle in the shape of a cross. Larxene's stolen weapons would have to do.

"Oh? Are you planning to fight me? After all the time I spent nurturing you. You faggoty slut!!" yelled Judiro's mother as she began swinging the machete. She was quite good with a blade, and Judiro was out of kunai before he knew it. He was never the best shot.

"DIE!!!" she laughed maniacally as the blade gashed deep into the boy's shoulder. Judiro fell face flat, apparently dead. She kicked him in the stomach to make sure he wasn't alive, and then continued to kick him anyway. She left with a satisfied look on her bitchy, horrid face.

In Judiro's final moments, he quickly took some of his own blood and wrote a message out. It revealed the killer's name and address. His breathing became strangled, and his cries of pain drowned in his own blood.

_V…Vero…. __Heh__… take good of him, __Ae__rith__…_

The boy then collapsed, his body now growing colder and colder. Judiro Luther had deceased with a smile upon his face. Not too long after, the sky grew dark, and began to mourn the lost youth with frothing, pouring tears that blinded all in white drops.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: OH. EM. GEE. I died!!! NUUUUEEEZZ!! Sorry if it's so… umm… sad and depressing in its own weird way.

Vero: You made that woman psycho. That's not our mother. Our mother is kind, and caring, and-

Judiro: Vero, this is a fan fic. She's just supposed to kill me, get arrested, and then reappear in another story that tells of the past.

Roxas: You're gonna tell the readers how we got adopted, arent'cha?

Judiro: Yooooouuu bet! But that's for a later time, like when this story finishes. READ. AND. Axel take it away.

Axel: (spotlight)(strips) Revieeeeeeewww!!!


	7. Of Water Lilies and Memories

Vero: Ummm… okay, Jud's on the throne at the moment, and he can stay on it from 30 mins. To 2 friggin hours. Soooo…. I guess I'm doing this alone. Sorry for the entertainmentless opening.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other forementioned things in this chapter.

Vero: (Pulls out long piece of written paper) Guess I'm going to have to type this out. (sigh) I knew he'd do this to me…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel's phone rang like hell. He was a bit busy, looking at naked photos of Roxas in the shower since all of his hard work paid off installing that hidden camera, and didn't feel like answering it.

It stopped ringing and a few peaceful moments went by before it rang again. Axel just threw down the photos and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the redhead asked in an impatient and annoyed tone.

"Axel?!" the other voice sounded frantic and incredibly heartbroken. "This is Vero!!"

Axel calmed greatly after hearing it be Vero, but was quickly filled with concern. "Vero, are you all right? What happened?"

There were sobs heard on the other line before it came out, "MY brother's dead."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_A few days later_

The funeral service was just ending. Everyone from the group was there, even if they were missing work. This was too important.

Everyone had said about how he was just so lovable, energetic, completely random and a bit of a dork at times, and how good a friend he was.

Vero was sobbing into Aerith's chest. She explained everything to him about how Judiro knew that he'd be killed sooner or later, and personally requested that Aerith take Vero into custody. Their mother, Merithia Luther, was taken away to the woman's asylum.

The casket, a beautiful white decorated with blood red roses was gently placed into the ground. The day was beautiful and warm, and very… gentle, as if Judiro's soul was giving one last farewell to the world, embracing it with love.

Everyone's hearts had torn in two. Warm tears streamed down their faces and they left the cemetery. Each of them got into their separate cars, not saying a word to each other, then gathered at the Hikari's house to mourn for their loss of a friend.

Not one word was said for several hours. They were all comforting each other in complete silence, as if their voices had been stolen away. After what seemed like an eternity, Vero walked over to the Hikari's favorite grand piano.

Vero began to strike a few keys until it formed into a song, in which only Xemnas, Saix, and Marluxia were able to recognize. Vero's voice became soft and beautiful, but full of sadness.

"_Are__ you __goin__ to __scarborough__ fair? __P__arsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__Remember me to one who lives __there,__ she once was a true love of__ mine._

_Tell her to make me a cambric shirt, parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__Without no seams __nor__ needlework, then __she'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell her to find me an acre of land, parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__Between the salt water and the sea strand, then she'll be a true love of mine_

_Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather, parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__And to gather it all in a bunch of heather, then she__'__ll be a true love of mine_

_Are__ you __goin__ to __scarborough__ fair? __P__arsley, sage, rosemary and thyme__Remember me to one who lives __there,__ she once was a true love of mine__."_

The final key ended on a sad note. Vero's face began fill with tears and scrunched up in sorrow.

"This was… (sniff) my older brother's favorite song. He loved it when our mother was still… sane. She sung it to us when we were little… but then… dad left her for another woman… and then she—she lost it."

Everyone was dead silent, only nodding in response while listening to Vero's past.

" She slowly lost her sanity and lashed out at Judiro. I never knew why, but she was still kind to me… I think it was because he was gay that she lashed out at him. I didn't know about my sexuality until Judiro introduced me to someone special, but I never told mom. Some nights, I still remember going to his room to hold him tightly, because he would be crying at night, telling me how he needed to protect me…"

Everyone continued to stare, more concern and sorrow in their hearts for the twin's, and more hatred toward the mother.

"One day, Judiro told me about a good friend of his. He always wanted me to meet her. Well, now I'm in her custody, and she's like the kind mother we lost, except this time… I'm alone…"

Aerith went over to comfort Vero, as well as Juken, Sora, and Roxas.

The remaining people sat and stared down at the floor. How could this have happened? Why did he have to die? And to be so young, no less?

Great time would be needed until their hearts healed, but the scars would always be there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Two months later_

Summer was beginning to end, and everyone was preparing to go to school. It was the last day of summer, and everyone got together to visit Judiro's grave once again, seeing as how they wouldn't have too much time to actually do it.

A lot of time had gone by painfully slow. It felt as if the group were separated from each other forever, there would be no more point in living. They vowed to stay together, for as long as they could.

_The next day_

School came earlier than they thought. They all prepared and boarded the bus.

They tried to talk, but somehow always got back on the topic of Judiro. Even two months time didn't heal too much, but it had improved greatly. They soon arrived at the school entrance.

"Man, this is gonna suck big time without Jud. I sure hope we can at least last for today before having a major breakdown," Axel announced with a sad smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sora squeezed Juken's arm, not wanting to leave him for too long. This was the second time he lost someone dear to him. He didn't want to lose another. He wouldn't be able to bear it.

The bell rang after a few moments of grieving silence, and they all split up to go to their classes.

For first period, Sora and Juken were together in the same class. Everyone else had different subjects.

For second period, it was Demyx, Juken, and Roxas.

Third period, everyone was separated.

Fourth period, everyone was together.

Fifth period, everyone was together again.

Lunch came about in third period, and they all quickly found out how their school came up with the "brilliant" idea to separate it into three lunches. First lunch lasted from 10:50-11:15. Second lunch was 11:30-11:55. Third lunch lasted from 12:10-12:35.

Demyx, Zexion, and Axel had first.

Roxas, Sora, and Juken had second.

Vero and Marluxia had third. At least they weren't alone.

The day slowly passed by, but by fate, they met someone new.

_2:00, Hallway_

Axel was at his locker with Roxas, getting what he needed for his final class. He sighed deeply.

"Roxas, I just can't help it. Judiro's been on my mind ever since the accident. Not only that, but I've found myself actually playing 'Scarborough Fair' on the piano and in my head." His catlike eyes drew down to the white and black specked floor.

"You miss Judiro. We all do. But we can't help the fact that he's gone now. Sora and Demyx haven't even been too cheerful. Vero barely says anything now, well, not like he's really talked all that much before, but still—"

Roxas was interrupted as Axel caught his eye on a young boy who was being pushed around by some bullies. As good of a school as it was, there was still some bullying and fighting. Axel's eyes narrowed; he dropped his bag to the floor and quickly walked over to the scene.

People had the nerve to actually encourage the bullying. The victim of it was a young boy that was Sora and Roxas' height, meaning he wasn't short; everyone was just taller than him. His hair was a bleached blonde with the bangs died a complimentary bleached violet. He was carrying a green and black messenger bag with a beautiful water lily design on it. He had khaki shorts, and a blue long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up. He had on slip flops, and looked very casual. His eyes were an unnatural color: They were a lovely violet, like that of Mr. Xaldin, Axel's Home-Ec teacher.

He had a necklace on him with the design of a rose. Obviously, Axel knew that this kid and Marluxia and Juken would have something in common. He quickly shoved the other kids out of the way to get into the action.

Axel doesn't use words when it comes to bullying. He just uses his sexy, lanky body to fend off such people. When one of the bullies weren't looking, Axel punched _hard_ into one of the kid's jawbone. He heard a nice little bone breaking sound. Needless to say that that kid fell to the floor, clenching his broken jaw.

The other two saw this and began to throw punches. Axel grabbed one by the shoulders and brought up his knee into the groin, only to punch said person in the stomach and knock him flat. The third one was even easier. Axel did some sort of roundhouse kick into the side of the kid's face.

Obviously, they were a problem that needed to be handled, or one of the observing teachers would have actually stopped Axel.

Said redhead offered out is hand to the young boy, which was taken quickly and graciously.

Axel lead the young one back to his locker where Roxas was still standing, a little amazed at how Axel took care of the problem so quickly.

"You alright kid?" Axel looked down into the boy's eyes with a comforting smile.

"Y-yeah…" he replied hesitantly.

"Great!" Axel placed his arm around the blonde and violet haired boy. "Name's Axel, got it memorized? This here's Roxas, my snookums!!"

Roxas glared at Axel evily. They weren't dating, dammit! He quickly got over it and smiled comfortingly at the boy. "Hi there. We're kinda new to this school. You?"

"O-oh… I'm new too… but everyone just bullies me since they kinda got word of my sexual preference."

Axel then glared at everyone, who meeped and rushed off, not wanting to get their asses kicked.

"A-and my name's…" The boy sucked in his breath quickly, and then sighed slowly. "I-Iris Yukino…" Iris squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that they'd laugh at his girly name like the rest. No laughter roared forth. He slowly opened one eye to see Roxas just smiling, cutely.

"Embarrassed by your name? Don't be. I think Iris is an awesome name," Axel said, smiling widely and reassuringly.

Iris looked up at him and eased significantly. They've already accepted him for who he is without a problem. Of course, he immediately caught on that they were gay too, which was a good thing. Now he knew he wouldn't be alone. Iris smiled back and blushed.

"Hey, Rox, we should totally introduce him to the rest of the gang," Axel suggested, winking to Roxas.

Iris' ears perked up, and he looked a little dumbfounded at how he was going to meet more people. Maybe, hopefully, they'd be like him and these two. Hopefully he could be friends with them all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: OH. EM. GEE. This story ended on a short note! With a new character, no less!! Well, someone needs to come in and serve as my replacement, even though I shouldn't sound so damn proud of it!

Vero: Exactly.

Judiro: R&R, please:D More to come! And hopefully, all this gloominess will go away! Fun fun fun!! And yes, I love pink and white water lilies. And roses. And irises. And cherry blossoms. Hell, I love flowers and plants! 3

Vero: Can guys really do that? I'm afraid Marluxia's been a great influence on him…


	8. Fun at the Parlor

Judiro: I wish to thank all of you reviewers! Over 25 reviews!! That's more than what I'd actually imagined, and I'm very grateful! ;D Of course, the story's _just_ beginning. Now to make up for the loss of myself in the story with Iris, another muse!!!

Vero: You just created another muse, didn't you?

Judiro: Yeppers!!

Iris: Vero, do you hate me? Am I in your way?

Vero: Absolutely not! Don't say such things! It's just Judiro who's ticking me off.

Iris: Um… okay…

Judiro: I also just got a nose bleed that spurted out from nowhere!! It's sitting in my stomach and I feel sick!! That and yes, I do sometimes call flip-flops 'slip-flops', since mine always seem to slip off. . ;;

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is owned except me, Vero, adorable glompable Iris, and Juken.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day ended fairly quickly after Axel met Iris. The redhead was so excited to introduce the new friend to his group of friends; he nearly walked into several students.

It was 3:00 after school ended, and the group of six waited for its two remaining members to arrive. They were happy to see Roxas and Axel finally walking towards them, but all became confused as a third person traveled with them.

"Hey hey hey!!" Axel said, strutting in his final steps. The group giggled at the act as Axel suddenly yet gently pushed a young boy forward. Sora looked at him with a big grin, as did the others. The boy had his hands gripping the shoulder strap of the messenger bag nervously and twisted it.

Demyx was the first to speak before the boy had a nervous breakdown. "Hey there! Name's Demyx! I love the design on your messenger bag!" The sitarist pointed at the picture of the single pink water lily, petals floating on top of the water with the bloom with the words 'Trust is all tied to the bloom of purity'. "You get that customized or something?"

"N-no, I actually painted that on there myself…" the boy was becoming less tense and more at ease, but he was still nervous none-the-less.

"Dude, you are a fucking artist! I can only draw stick people with those limp legs and arms as skinny as mine!" Axel chuckled before striking a pose.

"Oh, my! What a beautiful necklace!" Marluxia pointed out as he looked brilliantly at the rose shaped pendant.

"Yeah, that's pretty tight!" Juken said placing an arm around Sora's bouncing shoulder.

"Everyone, this is our newest gay member, Iris Yukino!" Axel had just put it so cheerfully and straightforwardly. That could only mean one thing…

"Awesome! Another gay member for our group!!" Sora was bouncing up and down even more. Juken had to throw his arms around the brunette before Sora could glomp the boy. He was quite adorable, and those mystifying soft violet eyes of his… They were so pretty, like lavender.

Juken then snuggled his cheek into Sora's. Sora complied and snuggled back.

Zexion gave the boy a once over and smiled gently. Demyx threw his arms around his beau into a hug.

"Hi, I'm Zexion, this is Sora and Juken," the slate-haired boy motioned to the snuggled couple.

"Hiya!!" Sora squealed bouncily.

"How are ya?" Juken said with a wink and smile.

"This is Juken's brother, Marluxia, and Vero," Zexion pointed to the two not doing anything.

The said two nodded with grins.

"And I'm sure you know Axel and Roxas, Sora's twin, already."

Vero felt a twinge of sadness since he lost his twin, but he was sure that he would soon heal.

"So, now like we promised: We go to the ice cream parlor for something to snack on in this hot weather," Demyx said gleefully.

He was right: Even though summer ended, it was still hot out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It wasn't too long of a walk before they reached the ice cream parlor.

As soon as they entered, the air conditioner was relaxing to ease away the heat.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Sor-Sor and Roxy!" a blonde woman with two hovering bangs mocked.

"Quiet Larxene, and just get us our orders," Roxas wasn't too happy to see his sister at the one place he liked to visit during summer.

"Alright, alright, the usual then. Hm?" Larxene looked at the one person she had never seen before. She knew Namine would totally tackle-tuff the boy for fangirl glompage. She would too, if the counter weren't in the way. Ah, to _hell_ with the counter.

Said woman jumped over the countertop and glomped Iris in public.

"No! No, Larxene, no glomping!! He's gay!" Roxas commanded.

Larxene spent a few more moments glomping before getting up and going behind the counter. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She grinned wryly. Zexion took notice that the other girls in the parlor had that same look in their eye, and the other guys looked as though they were about to kill the group. Homophobes, I swear…

"I-I'll just take a Mint Chocolate chip," Iris said nervously, still a little shocked from the unexpected moment.

"Coming right up!" Larxene winked.

Iris looked down and shuffled away with the group as they went to a booth.

The ice cream was on its way. After everyone took their respective cones, they began their casual talk.

"So, Xigbar was on me today about how to not screw up his room with my lighter," Axel said, taking a few licks in between.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take it out every 24/7 during class whenever you're bored, he won't give you hell," Zexion said with his eyes closed, imagining Axel setting the whole fucking school on fire, just because the pyromaniac was bored.

"Luxord's a _fine_ English teacher, but Vexen's more my type," Marluxia replied.

"In Lexeaus's keyboarding class, I snuck some time in to watch Cunningham Muffins. Funny as hell," Juken said, licking his ice cream. A little got on the tip of his nose and Sora didn't hesitate. The brunette immediately licked it off, but then delved in for a kiss.

Quick cat calls were made, and then everyone resumed to their licking. Vero was sitting silently, trying to think up of a good topic to talk about. Iris just sat there silently. Vero took notice that the boy seemed to blush quite a bit around the group.

"Zexy!! Look at me!!" Demyx squealed.

Zexion took a quick peak before almost dropping his cone. Demyx had a pair of Victoria's Secret panties on. They were pink and had frilly laces. "Demyx… What the fuck?!"

Said person giggled. "Some teacher of mine just placed then on my head after I went up to the board to solve an equation. She said I was some sort of dunce and this proves it. Aren't they amazing?!"

Roxas and Axel both eyed the panties, wanting to do some unmoral things with them. For Roxas, he wanted to strangle Axel. For Axel, he wanted to put Roxas' cute ass in them. Naughty naughty!

The conversation continued for awhile, that is until everyone's ice cream was finished.

Everyone began to make their way out when they were stopped suddenly.

"I gots-ta go to the bathrooooom!!" Demyx whined, rapidly running to the back as fast as possible.

"Wait for meeeee!!" Sora scrambled to the bathroom as well.

"I have to go meet Vexie, so I'll see you all later!" Marluxia gave a wink and a dismissive wave, and then left.

Juken went after Sora. Roxas dove behind the counter as Axel chased him. Larxene then began to shout and cuss at them for the mess they made.

Ooooohh…. I feel it coming…. Yes… yes….. It's another game of "Stalk the Boy"!!!!

PLAYER ONE: AXEL

PLAYER TWO: ROXAS

PLAYER THREE: DEATH GOD LARXENE

Axel throws a bloody muffin at Larxene. It actually hits her. 50 points

Larxene storms into the kitchen and reappears in her 'Kill Bill' outfit, holding a katana. 60 points for style

Roxas dives between an elderly couple.

Larxene kills the couple. 10 points

Axel plays with condoms. 70 points

Roxas throws a chair at Larxene in self defense. It misses and lands to the floor. A random emo boy kills himself. -100 points

Axel sets someone in a penguin mascot costume on fire. The random person dies. -2 points

Larxene betch-slaps Roxas like hell. 20 points

Axel hugs a giant stuffed animal. Score 100 points

Larxene beats Axel with the cash register. 40 points

Kelly Sullivan walks into the store and the three stop fighting. Kelly walks out.

END GAME

FINAL SCORE:

AXEL: 218

ROXAS: -100

LARXENE: 130

WINNER: AXEL THE PLAYBOY!!

"I never lose at my own game," Axel said triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, GET THE HELL OUT!!" Larxene shouted and threw random ice cream cones at the boys. They ran out laughing and giggling from the store.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As they walked out, a man stopped by Iris.

"Excuse me, boy?" his gravelly voice asked.

Iris looked at the older man. He was probably in his forties. His five-o-clock shadow was obvious, his brown eyes were soft. The short graying hair on his head was thrown back. He had a visor on, and wore a black leather jacket. His brown jeans were hanging a bit loosely around his shoes.

"Umm… yes, can I help you?" Iris looked doubtfully at the older man.

"Your mother and father sent me to look for you after you never called them to tell them where you were," came his rugged response. The older person pointed to the sky. It was getting to be just a little setting pink. Iris began to look a little worried.

Axel stopped and looked back at Iris. "Something wrong? Your parents aren't bitchy or pissy, are they?"

"No, but they do worry if I don't tell them where I've been…" Iris looked back at the man. "Pardon me for asking, but who are you?"

The man's face became a warm, comfortable smile. "Why, Iris. That's no way to speak to your uncle!"

Iris' eyes turned wide as a smile spread across his face. "Uncle Terry!!" The young boy jumped into Terry's arms. "I missed you!"

"I've missed you, too. How long has it been? At least a year?" Terry asked warmly.

"Only six months, uncle. Half a year!" Iris giggled and snuggled into his chest as the older man swept him up bridal style. "Well, I could tell your parents that you're hanging out with your friends. They'd understand completely."

Iris' ears perked up and the boy slung his small arms around his big uncle. "Thanks, Terry! You're the best!!"

Iris was set down, and the man walked away, giving one final wave.

The other members of the group smiled back and giggled a bit. Iris must have forgotten all about them to just act like that. It was a sweet adorable side compared to the shy one.

Iris just suddenly remembered about his friends watching and blushed. "O-oh… um, shall we go?"

Demyx smiled. "Haven't seen him for six months, eh?"

Iris continued to blush as Sora chirped in. "Aww, that's okay, Ire!! We know how it feels to see someone you care for again!" The brunette slung an arm around Iris' shoulder. "Come on! Let's go to my house and have fun!!"

The group cheered and walked off for Sora's house, which was actually a little far away. Sora and Demyx complained a lot about it, but as soon as they got to the Hikari's house, they knew it'd all be worth it with their new friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: So, yeah. You all met Iris's uncle Terry!! Another character, Le Gaspedy! Isn't that right, Vero? … Vero? (Walks over to the table and reads the letter)

"_Dear __Judiro_

_Due to unfor__e__seen__ events, I've been called away to the back of your mind to get some reading done._

_I'll be gone for this Author Footer note. Be back at the Header note__ for the next chapter_

_-Vero_

_P.S._

_Kelly called. __Wants your shoes and top."_

Judiro: Umm, okay review please!!


	9. Phobia Realization

Judiro: …

Vero: Judiro, please talk to me!!!

Judiro: You weren't here last Author's Note, betch. I outta bimp slap you right here, right now!

Vero: What?! I'm sorry, but I-

Judiro: NO MORE TALKIE!!! I own your ass now!!

(camera switches to Iris and Sora)

Iris: So that old man just hit on you? Isn't that sexual assault?

Sora: I dunno… but it was as scary as hellllooo there!!! (turns to camera)

Iris: Oh!! Ummmm….

Sora: Discalimer!!

Said word: I own this plot and OCs and the muses, which are indeed my personalities that like to come out and play, but mostly Judiro. Boo-yah!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay, so they were wrong. As soon as the group of friends actually had gotten home, Xemnas and Saix were waiting on the couch, looking extremely pissed, Larxene sitting on the chair opposite of her parents.

_Oh joy… _was Roxas' first thought as soon as he saw them. This situation meant one of two things: Larxene got her ass in trouble and was just ending her rebellious lecture, or Larxene got her sorry ass in deep shit, and the show was just about to begin. Roxas really regretted not asking his sister for a ride home.

"Larxene…" Xemnas was trying to keep his anger from breaking open.

_Latter…_ Roxas thought. He wasn't surprised when his parents didn't notice him, nor did his sister.

"Look," the antenna woman began. "I wasn't doing anything serious, so get over it."

Xemnas stood up. The group of friends suddenly went into Sora and Roxas' room and shut the door quietly. "Spray painting the lockers of the school with the words 'Principle Ansem is my homo-hoe be-otch' isn't something to get over!!" Xemnas' voice was very loud and had a killing tone to it.

It took a lot to get Xemnas angry, but when you did, God help you and your mortal soul of cheesiness. "Do you _know_ how many calls I got from the school, how many people looked at us like freaks-"

Larxene butted it quickly, "That's because our school is full of homophobes, excluding Ansem."

Saix and Xemnas' faces dropped just a bit, be the silver haired man continued. "Still, that was completely _unacceptable_!! And beating the living shit out of ten, I repeat, _ten_ school boys just because they ticked you off?!"

"They were ruining Namine's special anniversary kiss with me, and so they had it coming!! Besides, they hurt Nami and made her cry!!" Larxene stood up, now shouting as well.

Saix's face became saddened and worried. "They hurt Nami? But why would anyone do that? She's so sweet and innocent."

"That's what I'm saying!!" Larxene continued, her face unaltered as she walked over to her parents. "They hurt her, and I can't forgive them! This new school… this new neighborhood… they're all complete homophobes!! Our old neighborhood wasn't near anything like that… I'm going over to comfort Nami… See you tomorrow…" Without another word, Larxene rose from the couch and left.

Well, Saix and Xemnas both looked sad. Maybe this wasn't such a wonderful idea after all.

"Xem, I'm worried. What if something happens to us or the kids?" Saix turned to his husband on the couch.

Xemnas sat down and put his arm over the other man's comfortingly, pulling him close. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen."

Saix just looked his husband in the eye. "But remember what had happened to that one boy? Judiro? His own _mother_ slaughtered him, just because he was gay. And remember what happened that… day… where Sora's first boyfriend was killed, along with his entire family? This place seems to be full of those people, and I'm worried." Saix snuggled into his husband as a warm tear came out from the corner of his eye.

Xemnas stroked Saix's hair, rocking him gently. "Shh… don't worry, my Moonshine. Things will get better… they just have to get used to it, and us, and hopefully get over it…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The fight was completely forgotten as the boys were in the twins' room, Demyx, Zexion, Axel and Roxas playing Guitar Hero 2, while Vero, Sora, Juken and Iris played Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Demyx owned everyone's ass at the game, while Juken was doing the same.

_Damn…_ Roxas thought, observing both games when it wasn't his turn to play. _Not only are our neighbors great friends, but they are fucking game gods!!_

Demyx scored his tenth win, hands in air cheering. Axel just set down the guitar-like controller and sighed heavily. Axel was good at guitar, but not as good as Demyx. Or as obsessed. Said redhead walked over to the small group playing Brawl.

Iris was doing pretty well against Juken, considering that Vero and Sora were already out. Iris played as Pit, while Juken played as Link. Both were equally good, and soon it turned into an all out death match.

Hell, even Roxas, Demyx, and even Zexion went over to observe. Iris wasn't having his ass handed to him, but he was rapidly pressing buttons on the controller like his life depended on it. Juken was putting up a fight of the century, but was incredibly less tensed. Hell, he was _smiling_.

The fight ended after Iris accidentally got too close to the edge and was knocked off. He could have jumped back up, sure, but an item was thrown at him from above, sending him down off-screen.

Iris sighed as Juken did a victory dance. One that looked _extremely_ like Axel's special dance. Said redhead glared at Marluxia's younger brother, but it disappeared and replaced with a grin.

Only Zexion caught notice when Sora placed an arm around Iris did the boy blush.

_He's been blushing a lot around Sora… Hmhm… I sense another 'lover' in the air… This could be entertaining._ Zexion just plotted silently to himself, and evil… no… ebil grin taking over his face.

This continued for a few more hours before Iris' uncle came to the Hikari's door. Iris said good-bye, and the rest of the group left, only to go next door to their house. What's not to love to live side-by-side to gay men? I sure wish I could…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Night crept in before they knew it. Roxas was sitting on his bed, just watching as Sora mumbled something about kung-fu velociraptors in his sleep. Sora was entertaining to watch as he slept the night away. Roxas was thinking about the day. He looked at his digital clock. Only 10:00 p.m. The blonde shrugged and went under his covers. He switched out the light and felt his eyes get heavy. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"Axel?" A young blonde looked over his shoulder at the redhead. Roxas was on the bus and looking at the taller, skinnier boy who sat behind him._

_"Yeah, Roxy? What can I get for you? A sprite? Something to spike your drink?" Axel said with a wink and wry smile._

_"Huh? Axel, what are you-" Roxas was dumbfounded and shocked after Axel stood up and into the aisle, which was no longer an aisle, but now __bar. The bus had suddenly turned into a bar, and Roxas was sitting at a table, now noticing his clothes had disappeared, leaving him in boxers. "Oh my god! What the… hell?"_

_Roxas took a long look at Axel. The redhead was in black high heels and pantyhose, a French maid's uniform, and had Victoria's Secret under panties between clenched teeth._

_Roxas was now butt naked. Axel slowly began to strip from the uniform, only to reveal that the naked Axel had, indeed, a zipper. Axel pulled it down to reveal Fat Bastard._

_"Come get in my belly!"_

"AHHH!" Roxas jolted forward, sitting up in his bed, sweating coldly. Roxas looked around, not surprised to see Sora unmoved by the sudden shout. The room was a warm morning light color. Roxas looked out the window to see the sun just barely peaking above the treetops. It reminded him that Juken would be up at this hour, sitting on the roof, summer or not.

Roxas sighed and fell back on the bed. The door suddenly burst open. Roxas jolted forward again and saw a cloaked figure with a white mask holding a weed wacker.

"Oh my god!! Scream!!! Not another horror parody!!" Roxas jumped out from his bed as the cloaked figure known as Scream came forward, holding the weed wacker terrifyingly close as Roxas was trapped in the corner. Roxas was petrified amd shivered from fright, an eternal flinch look on his face as his eyes squeazed shut and his teeth gritted.

Scream suddenly broke into song, "Tell me how I'd live without you?" The face and clothing was torn off to reveal Axel, holding a bottle of lube and some condoms. Roxas, who had pissed himself, knocked Axel in the jaw so hard that it cracked. Axel suddenly died and fell into Roxas' arms. Roxas began to cry and wrapped his arms around the dead body.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I dunno, Larxene. This home video's crap," Axel said bluntly, glaring at the TV. "Why did _I_ have to die? I think that's a bit hateful."

Larxene only smiled evilly. "Well, Roxas _did_ get to hold you, remember that!"

"Oh yeaahh!!" Axel sat on the couch in thought. The redhead turned his attention to Roxas, who was scowling, but it only failed due to the pink tint on his cheeks.

"Oh shut up Axel… At least it's something to turn in for our project," Roxas bit back. He wasn't too thrilled with the entire scene. Their project was to create a random drama scene. Roxas knew they'd fail, but Axel thought otherwise.

They were watching the video early before they went to school. At least it'd be something to turn in.

The group, composed of Roxas, Axel, Larxene, and Sora, finished up their business and went about their daily business of getting their asses to school before detention sneaked up on them without warning.

It was going to be another hectic day full of one word: Homophobes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: Sorry it's so short! After beating up Vero, I suddenly lost interest in this chapter and shortened it because I went brain dead.

Vero: My ass…

Judiro: You'll get over it. (shakes finger) Never mess with the queer!! Do not anger me, Vero!!

Vero: What the hell… (passes out)

Judiro: … Reviews!! Much gay luffs!!


	10. Bodily Warning Part 1

Judiro: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. :

Vero: Yeah, with Super Smash Bros. Brawl. And school work…

Judiro: It is EPIC! And happy St. Patrick's Day!

DISCALIMER: Nothing's owned. Go figure. Except for a few characters. Roll call! Vero!

Vero: Aye!

Judiro: Iris!

Iris: Aye-aye!

Judiro: Hmm…. BigfatuglybugfacedbabyeatingO'Brian?

Woman with deep man voice: Aye.

Judiro, Vero, Iris: O.o;;

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oooooh dear…" said Mr. Johnson.

Roxas stood up to protest. "It was Axel's drama mind that made it, not mine. Blame him."

Axel only looked shocked and pretended to be offended and hurt. "Oh, Foxy Roxy, that's mean! Do I still get some tonight?"

The other students in the class giggled. Mr. Johnson had a hand pressed to his mouth after watching the home video.

"It's… This is… _beautiful_…" Mr. Johnson announced, wiping a tear away from his eye.

Roxas put on his best 'WTF!' expression. "Are you _nucking futs!_ This is… ARGH!" Roxas groaned and stormed to the door.

"Mr. Hikari, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Out," was all Roxas replied before storming out and slamming the door.

"Well!" Mr. Johnson said like a preppy school girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Outside on the school grounds, Roxas was blowing off steam. And I mean _blowing_.

There were probably already 50 patches out grass kicked up, the flagpole beaten with a herring, and a strange, angsting, bitched off blonde earning weird stares from the others.

Hell, the blonde actually took the herring and broke a car. It may not seem possible but _it is possible_.

By the time Roxas was about to go back inside to resume class, the bell rang to indicate the next period.

_Shit!_ Roxas screamed in his mind as he ran back to Mr. Johnson's class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel sighed as he continued to walk down the hall to Mr. Xaldin's class.

"First he gets pissed because of my idea of the video, then he storms out of the classroom and never returns…" the redhead sighed again and continued, thinking aloud. 

"Hope he recovers soon enough…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Roxas was rushing to his next, he accidentally crashed into a random student.

"Ah! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and then I… " Roxas stopped dead in his tracks as Seifer stood up. 

If there was one person in the entire school who was a homophobe to end all homophobes, it was Seifer. He tried to get gays banned from the school, only to try to socially kill them later. Never failed, not once. He didn't even have to try to make the gays beg. Axel probably wouldn't even want to take him on, unless he was to protect Roxas.

Roxas stepped back as the older boy was making his way to the younger blonde.

Seifer grabbed Roxas by the neck of his shirt and lifted him up off of the ground.

Roxas squirmed, trying to escape from the older boy, when he was suddenly released.

Roxas was just dropped to the floor in a collapse. Said blonde looked up to see Axel staring Seifer down. The other blonde just 'tch'ed and walked off. 

Axel bent down to help his friend up. "You all right?" Roxas didn't take his hand, but lifted himself up, then brushed himself off. He avoided the redhead's looks of concern.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" Roxas asked coldly.

Axel smirked a bit. "Well, I came to look for you, but you seem to be handling these situations like Rambo."

The blonde glared up at Axel, but Axel's face did not falter. "Whatever…" Roxas just shrugged and began to walk off, but he was pulled back by the redhead. Axel was slightly squatting so he could be eye level with the blonde.

"You sure you're okay?" The redhead's voice was full of concern again.

"I said I was okay, so I'm okay!" Roxas' voice was slightly louder, but Axel let go. Roxas looked at Axel, then walked off.

_Says he's okay… I sure hope so on the inside…_ Axel pondered for a few moments before walking back to class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay, I'm a cheerleader now! U. G. L. Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly! Eh! Hey! You ugly!"

"U. G. L. Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly! Eh! Hey! You ugly!"

"U. G. L. Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly! Eh! Hey! You ugly!"

"U. G. L. Y. You ain't got no alibi you ugly! Eh! Hey! You ugly!"

" I saw you walking down the street just the other day."  
"I didn't see your damage from that far away."  
"I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming."  
"You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming."  
"Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess."  
"I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress."  
" You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew."  
" I don't mean to insult you."  
" Oh wait! Yes I do."

Axel was continuously singing about Larxene all throughout lunch. Luckily for him, she had a different lunch period than the redhead's. Axel couldn't get Roxas out of his head, though. He pulled out his sketchbook.

The redhead began to finish a drawing that he had made earlier. He was putting on the finishing details before presenting it proudly to his friends.

"How's this? Think it'll happen?" Axel turned his sketchbook over to show Zexion and Demyx. Demyx was chatting away animatedly with the emo poser who was nodding his head every so often. Not because of Demyx, but because of the beat to the song he was listening to on his MP3 player.

Demyx suddenly stopped abruptly and stared, drooling a little.

Zexion took notice and his eyes followed to where his friend's were, and had to choke back laughs.

It was a very good and detailed drawing. It was of Roxas.

In a hooker/cat-like outfit.

On a bed.

With a bottle of lube.

Inside Axel.

Zexion began to laugh hysterically, but stopped in horror when he looked back at Demyx.

The sitarist had a _needy_ look in his eye, some drool spilling out from the corners of his mouth. Demmy was getting _inspiration and an idea_. That was never too good with Zexion.

Axel laughed as Demyx glomped the slate-haired boy right then and there. After the laughter, the redhead began to muse on what to do with Roxas. He seemed so pissed at Axel. Can gay guys get PMS? Nah… but it _is_ a good possibility.

Axel shook his head as the bell rang for the lunch period to end.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of the day unfolded like a normal school day would with the gang just hanging out and having fun, every so often having funny random moments full of humor and fluff. As much as I would _love_ to say that, I have to die and say that that didn't happen at all.

The sky was darkening actually. Hurricane season was here, but that wasn't the bad part.

Axel and the rest of the gang hadn't seen Roxas after the final period had ended. The redhead looked around, hoping to see him, but to no avail. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go back inside and see if he's inside." Axel made to turn, but he stopped to listen when Zexion began to talk.

"He probably has to stay after for something." The slate-haired boy pointed out.

Sora turned, confusion on his face. "But if he did, he would've told me. Axel, I'm going with you. The rest of you get on the bus. Call us if he's at home."

The pair walked out hurriedly back to the building. They went by Roxas's locker, but there was no one there. There was, however, a note taped onto Axel's locker.

Said redhead took the note down and read it.

"_Will wait for you in the school field._

_-Roxas"_

Axel felt great relief when he finished. He knew Roxas must have had a reason.

Sora also sighed after Axel showed him the note. The two casually made of for the field behind the school where the gym teams would play at.

Axel was humming to himself contently, when he noticed that Sora had stopped. The brunette was shaking a little, analyzing the note for some reason. "Hm? Sor, something wrong?"

Said person looked up, fear stricken in his eyes. "Axel…" Sora's voice was quite and was full of concern and fear. "This isn't Roxas's hand writing." The brunette's voice was a little louder now, but Axel quickly snatched the note away and reread it.

Axel took out a piece of paper that Roxas had written on when they passed notes during class. He scanned both of the pieces of hand writing, and froze. Sora was right; the note was written by another person, not by Roxas.

The redhead dashed in the direction of the field anyway. Sora was trying his best to keep up. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was beginning to rain slightly when Axel threw open the heavy double-doors that lead to the outside. Axel froze at the sight in front of him. There, lying on blood-stained grass was a petit boy with spiky blonde hair in a natural spiky style.

Axel forced himself to run forward to the younger boy. The sight was even more terrible and heartbreaking for him when he kneeled down next to the body.

It was Roxas alright. His face was bruised and cut in some places, but there seemed to be some gashes on his arms. A cheek and eye were swollen, the bottom lip already puffed and bruised. Roxas's hand was placed over his stomach lightly. Axel shifted the younger's shirt up gently, and almost lost it. There were bruises indicating kicking. From the way Roxas looked, this damage was done by more than one person.

Roxas was shivering, but Axel couldn't tell if Roxas was crying or if it was the rain. A sticky note was attached to the boy's forehead.

"_Get the hell away from us, you faggot freaks, or he'll suffer more. This was only child's play, though it was hilarious the way he tried to scream and plea for mercy. His brother's next."_

Axel couldn't contain his anger any longer and screamed. Sora came running at Axel's scream, tears streaming down his face. The redhead picked up his beloved friend's shivering body. Roxas was alive, but beaten terribly.

_They'll all pay…_ Axel's gaze darkened, but he and Sora ran for the nearest hospital in the rain. It was a little ways away, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered if Axel lost Roxas. It seemed like forever, but they finally reached the hospital.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: This chappie was kinda hard to write. I loathe writer's block. And boy, did this chappie suck. Sorry, m'dears.

Vero: Don't worry, though. We'll come up with something better.

Iris: Read and review please!

Judiro: All right muses! Huddle up!

The Gay Squad


	11. Bodily Warning Part 2

Roxas: Judiro's absent… _again_…

Axel: So are Vero and Iris…. _Which_ means…! (smiles)

(everything turns chibi)

Roxas: OMG! I'm chibi! Axel! Don't!

Axel: Yes yes yes! (opens door to reveal screaming fan girls, three which look like the Gay Squad)

Roxas: Noooooo! (runs away with girls following, with presumably Judiro, Vero, and Iris)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. You should all know this by now. Tiddy- Boom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Roxas is doing just fine. He's in recovery at the moment, so don't disturb him," a monotone doctor informed Axel. Said person sighed in relief. The doctor continued. "He was in critical condition when you brought him here. What happened?"

Axel looked up. "He seemed to be ganged up on because of his… sexual preference."

The doctor's brows furrowed. "That's terrible! They did _that_ to him because he's gay?" Axel nodded.

"There was a note attached to him when I found him. It said that this was just a warning…" the redhead looked down with eyes full of sorrow and hatred. Hatred that could kill.

"Then we'll watch over him for the time being. What about his family? Do they know?" The doctor stopped when there was a ringing from the other side of the door.

They were outside of Roxas' room, but they both quickly entered to see the blonde's cell phone going off. Axel paced over to the younger blonde's school bag and took out the mobile phone. He opened it up to see the number, except there was no number. It was just listed as an unknown caller. Axel answered the call anyway.

"He's next…" A raspy voice went as quickly as it came, for after those words were said, there was a click to indicate that the call had ended.

Axel looked over at Sora, who was looking at his recovering twin. Roxas just looked so pathetic and vulnerable. Even if he were awake, he'd have no strength to defend himself.

_Shit… Damn those bastards! First they hurt my Roxas… now they are targeting Sora!_ Axel panicked as thoughts and ideas raced through his mind. He had to protect him and his friends. The redhead pulled out his own cell phone and went through all of his speed dials.

He warned everyone, staring from Demyx and ending with the twins' parents. Axel also told Xemnas of Roxas' current condition and of their sons' whereabouts. Xemnas hung up after telling Axel to not move and that he'd be right over.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saix stared worriedly at his silver-haired husband. "What's wrong?"

Xemnas turned to Saix, rage filling his eyes so much, the irises almost turned red. "Roxas was… from what Axel had told me… beaten, bruised, and nearly _murdered_ by what seems to be a group of homophobics… Our Roxas is in the hospital. Sora is with Roxas, and so is Axel…"

Saix looked as if he had just died, complete horror and pain stricken on his face. He was shivering, tears welled up with tears. Xemnas hurried to his side to comfort him, but his own tears couldn't stop. They comforted each other for a brief time before Xemnas spoke up.

"Come on… We have to be our baby's side. And…." Xemnas trailed off. He looked down at the floor, then his gaze came into Saix's with great seriousness. "Axel said that the same person who hurt Roxas called his cell phone. The person said that… that… Sora was next…"

Saix jumped up, squeezing his husband's hand. The two quickly put on their jackets and rushed out into the storm. They drove to the hospital, to go protect their precious children, but not before getting Larxene.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel shook drowsily in the dark room. Sora was kneeling by Roxas's bed, determined to not leave his brother's side. Axel must have fallen asleep, because the rain was now coming down hard, like a mother weeping over her dead child.

_Gotta stay awake…_ The redhead didn't last long with that when Sora began to sing gently and quietly. The kid didn't take choir for nothing.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember._

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Far away long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things that yearns to remember._

_And a song, someone sings. Once upon a December."_

The brunette's soft and gentle singing sounded beautiful, and Axel was almost instantly back asleep in his chair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora looked up as the door was gently opened. The brunette rushed up and hugged tightly around Xemnas. 

"Shhh… it's going to be alright, Sora. Sai, please take him. I don't want you to shatter at Roxas' appearance…" Xemnas turned to his Moonshine, gently pulling Sora off. The boy immediately hugged Saix tightly.

The blue haired man nodded and turned around, comforting Sora while trying to remain strong from what has happened.

The silver haired father walked slowly and quietly over to the bedside. His heart nearly died at the sight. Both arms were bandaged, some bandages around the torso that barely peaked out from under the sheets. His face had white patches covering some bruises and a long cut. The bottom lip was puffy and discolored. Xemnas actually began to shiver and cry which was something that he never really did since he was a small child.

It was too much for his heart, to see his child look such a way. Xemnas turned to Axel, who seemed to be sleeping off the tiredness and shock. The doctor entered the room and spoke quietly with him.

Sora sneezed and his grip on Saix let up a bit. The brunette's half-lidded eyes looked into his blue-haired father's. That sneeze set off a small chain reaction. Axel let out a really big one, waking him up from his sleep, while Roxas's body began to shiver a little bit, but he sneezed as well.

"Seems like these three caught something in the rain. Come on, we'll take you home." Saix picked up Sora bridal style, while he nudged Axel with his foot. The redhead looked up, having that same red nose as Sora along with those half-lidded eyes.

"Come on, Ax. We'll drive you home." Axel slowly got up from his chair and took another look at Roxas. The redhead walked over to the recovering blonde and gave a gentle kiss on Roxas' non-bruised cheek.

They were soon out in the hallway, Xemnas requesting that Roxas be treated for anything that he might have caught in the rain.

The doctor said he would and Xemnas was much obliged. They left and headed back to the entrance, where Larxene waited, her normally blue eyes darkened into a look that the family had never seen before.

The antenna woman stood up and followed them out into the storm. They raced to the car and drove off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Heh heh… Well, that certainly went _way_ easier than I expected." A young man mused to himself aloud, not minding the other four in the room. "I wonder how the fag's brother will react. His face is going to be so _priceless_!"

"Until then, should I just follow him and call him, like they do in those horror movies?" asked another young man sitting across the room.

"Dude, that's not creative. Although it's not a bad idea, it's still cliché." coldly stated another older man.

"Well," said the fourth person. "We could always just gang up on him like the last one."

The last person was silent, but shook his head.

The leader of the group stood up. "If we want to keep these filthy creatures away, we need to _make_ them leave. Even if it means killing all of them, understand? Now, let's continue with our 'brainstorming'."

The group began laughing darkly, plotting at the thoughts and ideas that they were coming up with. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"A-CHOO!" Axel sneezed, vexed at the thought of having to stay in bed and not being able to be with Roxas.

Marluxia burst onto the scene in his new favorite outfit. He was wearing a female top that was skin tight, his tight jeans suiting him. It all had floral design to it, so what can you do? The pink haired man was holding a tray of soup, setting down in front of Axel, whom was lying in bed.

"Juken! Bring the medicine, brother dearest!" Marluxia called to the open door.

The younger brother poked his head in and smiled. "Yes sir!" He saluted and walked off to get Axel's prescription. He returned only moments later, capsule in hand.

"Good, now today you can stay home and be with Sora. Xemnas told me that you can go over at any time to visit Sora. Don't try to catch what he has now!" Marluxia winked as Juken gleamed. The younger pink haired boy ran off to visit Sora.

It was still early in the morning the next day, but everything was still drenched by the water. It had only been a last minute storm, not a hurricane. Marluxia turned back to Axel, who was slurping the hearty soup with half lidded eyes.

"Good, eh? Now if you ever need anything, I'll be in the living room with Vexie. Just give me a shout."

With that, he turned on his heel and left. Axel grinned evilly as an idea popped into his head. Even if he was sick, he was still going to have fun with this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juken greeted Vexen before he left his house. He shuffled over to the neighboring house just side-by-side to his own domain. He walked past the garden that he and Marluxia had made over the summer and hopped up onto the Hikari's porch. He knocked twice to have the door opened by Saix, whom was in a bath towel. To compliment the scar on his face, he had another x-crossed scar on his torso. 

The blue-haired man smiled and welcomed the youth in. "Come in, come in. so how are you Juken?"

Juken kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room. "Just fine. How's Sora and Roxas?"

Saix's face faltered just a smidge, but it was quickly replaced with a cheery expression. "They're both doing good. Roxas should be out in a couple of weeks, so there's no need to worry about him. What I am worried about is what happened and why they did it…"

Juken gave Saix a quick hug and smiled. "Don't worry; we'll do our best to stop it. Times will be hard, but when the hard part's over, we can all live peacefully and happily. Sora and I were planning to stop by Judiro's grave to give new flowers, but it looks like I'll be going alone today."

Xemnas poked his head out from the mini library room. "You don't mind if Saix joins you, do you? He was also planning to go up there today." 

Juken's face brightened. "Sure! Better to go with a friend than alone, eh? See ya!" Juken skipped over to Sora's room, creaking it open and cautiously looking around. 

There on the bed was Sora, playing his NDS looking pretty preoccupied. Juken slipped in without notice and snuck up next to the bed. Sora had headphones in his ears, so that would help explain some things.

"SORA-KUN!" Juken tackle tuffed the brunette on the bed. Sora let out a very non-manly squeak, but squealed when he saw Juken.

"Jukie!" said the bouncy brunette. "You came to visit!"

"Yep yep yep!" The pink haired boy gave the brunette a quick peck on the cheek before sitting on Sora's lap. "Marley gave me the day off, so I came to visit! Let's play, Sor!"

Sora gazed at Juken with a smile. "Do _what?_ I'm sick in bed. There's not much I can do."

"Then I guess I'll just have to snuggle up into your side while watching you play!" And Juken and Sora did just that. Of course, it wasn't long until they just suddenly fell asleep and cuddled up with each other. Total Kodak moment. Savor the adorableness,

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Marluxia! I need you and Vexen to do something for me!" Axel called from his bed, planning to put the idea into action. He had already called Larxene to help him.

Marluxia and Vexen both entered the room. "Yes, Axie?" Marluxia chirped. "What can we do for you?"

Axel tried to resist smirking. "Could you please get me some Viagra?"

Marluxia looked a little dumbfounded. "Umm… and why would you need that?"

Axel put on his best pleading look. "I just need it. Please?"

Vexen sighed, annoyed obviously. Marluxia only smiled. "Okay. We'll be back soon!"

The two left, and Axel called the blonde woman back. "Okay, they've left. Come over and help me set everything up."

"All right, just hold on." There was a cackle and then a click.

The timing had to be perfect, or else it would fail.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was such a nice cuddly sleep. Too bad it had to end. Juken woke up, having the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Ah, well. He could always continue the cuddle later.

The pink head made his way to the bathroom and closed it, not bothering to lock it. He knew that Sora was still asleep, and that Xemnas and Saix were not pedophiles.

Speaking of said fathers, where were they? Hopefully they did not leave the two teens alone, for who knows what might _happen_… such as interc- FLUFF moments! Fluffy moments full of adorableness and… yeah. No dirty mind, no, no, no, no, no. 

Juken was finished and flushed the great throne. He turned on the faucet and washed his hands, then left to go back to the bed. Sora was still sleeping, but there was a wet spot on the covers now. It didn't belong to Juken… which means…

"Juken…" Sora was calling out the teen's name in his sleep. Well, let's just say that there was a _lot_ of moaning going on, as well as the wet spot growing gradually bigger on the sky blue sheets. Juken feared that he might wake up, so the youth quickly walked back to the bed and once again lay in his sleeping position, as wet as it was.

He was right though, Sora had woken up. How could he tell? Well, if the words "OH shit!" don't give it away, then the sound of scrambling and pulling the bed sheets off did. Too bad Juken was on the sheets. Sora found a solution to this problem by picking him up and putting the pink head on the floor. 

The panicking brunette took the wet dream stained sheets to the laundry, then went to get new ones.

Juken was having a little fun with this. He continued to pretend to be asleep as he heard new sheets being put on by a sick brunette boy, only to feel like he was being lifted again and placed onto the sheets.

Sora got back under the covers, but flushed when he heard a voice.

"Wet dreams suck when they're not really happening, eh Piss Pants?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Is everything ready, Larx?" Axel looked at the woman who just sneered.

"Uh, yeah. It has been for past 15 fucking seconds. I _just_ finished, and everything is going to go _perfectly_. Now, the camera's set up, so I'll take you to see Roxas. Come on, before they back."

Axel quickly put on a coat and jeans over his sleepwear. "The dummy set?"

Larxene turned to him as if he doubted her wonderful work. "Of course it is, now get in the car!" The two of them quickly left mere minutes before Marluxia and Vexen got back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So… you were awake the entire time?" Sora asked nervously as his blush deepened, fidgeting his fingers like there was no tomorrow.

"Yep! You're so cute when you try so hard." Juken embraced Sora and gave a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips.

Said brunette's eyes shot wide, but quickly got over the shock and became half lidded. Sora complied and gently kissed Juken back.

This lasted for 30 more seconds, and then the pink head broke the kiss. "Hey, wanna watch a movie? You're still sick, and if you're still sick, then we must get sick together! Even though I'm somewhat immune to colds and such!" Juken raised a fist in the air triumphantly.

Sora giggled, then nodded. "Sure, but… what do you wanna watch?"

Juken became deep in thought, but that thought broke when there was a crash in the house.

Sora became scared as Juken stood with a stern look on his face. "W-what was that?" The brunette shivered as he pulled the covers up.

Juken turned back with a reassuring smile. "I'll check it out, sweetie. There's a phone right next to you. Call away while I seek out the source."

The pink head disappeared within moments, and Sora looked at the phone. It seemed like an eternal gaze, but that broke when he began to hear screams. "Juken!"

Sora rushed out of his bed, stumbling over sheets. While getting untangled, he continued to hear his boyfriend scream in pain. "Juken!" Sora raced out into the living room, only to stand frozen in his tracks.

The brunette was at gun point, the pink head lye on the ground, blood streaming its way out from tiny holes in the limbs.

A tall man shot a cold look accompanied with a wicked grin at the sick brunette. "Well, well, well. This is going to be easier than your brother." 

Sora began shivering from fright as a strong hand gripped his wrist tightly and harshly. Before he knew it, he was being taken away from the living room to the front door. The brunette began to struggle and scream. "Let me go! Let me go!" He was cut off when a hand covered his mouth.

Sora was forced outside and into a van that appeared to be… was that a dog catcher van? Whatever it was, Sora was being forced into the back. "Help! Juken!" The back door was slammed as Sora tried to escape. The two kidnappers had climbed into the front seats. 

The vehicle began to shake and move, slowly backing up, and then speeding off, which affected Sora by throwing him to the floor. The brunette rushed to the door, but it wouldn't budge open.

Sora was being kidnapped and Juken was seriously injured. First Roxas, now Juken and himself. Sora drew up his knees as he slid up to the wall and began to cry in his hands.

How could things get any worse?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: Don't ask why, I just thought of a kidnapping ploy thing a ma jig. Yeah… what will happen to our heroes now?

Vero: Something good? 

Iris: Something drastic?

Judiro: I just noticed that I've been constantly listening to "Once Upon A December" continuously while typing this chappie. Well, we'll try to make it better, so read and review! Much love, The Gay Squad!


	12. Awakened Rage

Roxas: This story seems to be getting less random and more serious, Judiro. It's been serious for the past few chapters. Not to mention it's getting later and later for your updates.

Judiro: Hey, can't I just add some serious chapters in every now and then? After Sora gets rescued and you get out of the hospital and Axel gets over that cold and so on, things will be very random once again.

Vero: You mean, once these five homophobes leave the picture, you'll get random.

Judiro: Gives them something to look forward to!! Oh, and **one **of them isn't homophobic! I'd also like to thank all of you reviewers, especially **ramen-is-my-goddess**, **Murd3r4lyf3**, **6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9**, and all you other reviewers for staying with this story so far! :D Many more chappies to come!! Enjoy this one!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story o' mine. DUN DUN DUUUUN!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The doors to Axel's bedroom were suddenly thrown open. Empty.

_That bastard!!_ Marluxia was furious with Axel for what he had done. He was pretty sure that that redhead had an accomplice of some sort help him with this scheme. The pink haired man shook his head.

Marluxia would just _love_ to get his hands around Axel, but at the moment he had to get Vexen off of the wall, _literally_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Replay: Axel's Great Number One Surefire Plan of Ninja Stars and Hairspray_

"Axel! We're home!!" Marluxia called from the kitchen. No answer. _Must be asleep. Cute._ Marluxia thought happily as he set the bags down on the table. The two had originally gone out to get Axel Viagra, but they decided to pick up some other things on the way.

An idea popped into Marluxia's sex-infested head. "Vexie!! Let's get in the mood with this bottle of Viagra and some Spanish Fly!!"

Vexen just stared strangely at Marluxia, but decided go along with it. "Sure, why not?" A small smile stole across his icy face.

Marluxia jumped for joy as he literally _skipped_ out of the room with his beau, grabbing the Viagra before they left to explore the wonderful horizons of hot monkey love.

As soon as the two entered Marluxia's room, though, there seemed something strange about it…

Before they knew it, six shuriken flew out of nowhere and stuck Vexen to the wall, taking on a strange position. Marluxia yelped as he saw his beau almost killed with… marshmallows?? Yes… marshmallows were being shot at Vexen from a tiny machine.

Marluxia was going to make his way over, but felt a spray of something on his hair, and then his head became incredibly hot. He turned to his mirror, but the glass was removed. He did hear Vexen as the pink head began to scream and run about like a headless chicken.

"Marly!! You're hair is on fire!! Like a flambé duck covered in flowers!!"

Marluxia ran into his own door, which held a bucket atop that put out the flames. Marluxia was incredibly pissed, but something was launched at him from a catapult that materialized out of nowhere.

The pink head and Vexen were both hit with giant make-up cushions. Dust poofed everywhere, covering the two men in dust. Marluxia rushed into his closet and pulled out his favorite of farming tools: His beloved pink and green scythe.

"AXEL!! Thou art TOAST!!"

_End Replay_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juken's shock was gone, the holes in his limbs now screaming with pain.

_Damn that silencer… Should've known better than to… Oww… And Sora… he was just kidnapped… helpless… and I couldn't do anything… Damn… it all…_ Juken tried to force himself up, but the pain in his limbs kept that from happening. And who knows how long Xemnas and Saix will be gone?

There was nothing left. Juken was a sitting duck… How… why did this happen? Can't homophobes just accept gays for who they are? So they like the same sex. Big fucking whoop. Didn't they know that when Man was first created, _somewhere_ along the line someone was going to love the same sex and be loved in return? Didn't they know that love is love, and that it's a gift? Okay, now it was official… Juken had watched too many movies… Oh well.

He was still furious and in pain, which actually helped in calming him down. The pink head thoroughly believed that if anyone actually dejected someone else's love just because it was _different_, that person didn't deserve love. It's never good to just reject love because it's different!!

Welcome to life! Population with over 2,000,000,000!! Most of these bastards will only hurt you!! Please enjoy the world!! And life!! And condoms!! (false happy surprise expression)

Yeah, Juken was getting nowhere with this. He decided to move his body like a worm and inch his way over to the phone. He eventually got to the phone and was able to call 911 and explain the situation.

The pink head collapsed from fatigue and began to breath with labor.

_Damn blood loss… Hurry…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The back door was suddenly thrown open, allowing a bright light in on the 'room' of the truck. Sora looked up, his tear stained face was pleading and scared for what would happen.

"Aww, little kitty looks like he's gonna cry!" A young man mocked the brunette in his current situation. He wore a blue sports jacket, black pants and black shoes. He had a baseball cap on backwards, which really pissed off Roxas and Larxene because they said it looked just plain shitty and stupid if worn 24/7 like that. The young man had black hair, hazel eyes, a dark smirk, and a lip piercing. Ew.

The other man was silent. His expression was cold and looked very concerned for some reason. He also had deep blue eyes. He had a muscular build, and I mean _muscular_. To comment this, he was a bit tall with wavy brown hair, which gave Sora the impression that he was some sort of body guard brute.

Said brunette brute once again grabbed Sora's wrist, but this time it was gentle, yet firm.

Sora immediately responded by thrashing about, trying to get away. The man's grip did not loosen. The frightened brunette just began to plea as tears welled down his face, his strength leaving him.

"Please!! Let me go!! Please!!" The walking building just threw Sora over his shoulder. The brunette began kicking and punching, doing whatever he could in his futile attempts as the lip-pierced boy began to laugh maniacally.

The brunette's limbs fell limply as the last of his strength was wasted on the stronger man. The _much_ stronger man, I should say. Sora heard a faint reply say "Finally." The voice was deep and low, which sent a chill through Sora's spine.

Said brunette took a quick, long glance around as he felt the big man stop, making a sound like he was fiddling with a lock. They seemed to be somewhere in the woods, out of sight. The punk behind the two just continued to smirk evilly at the young captive.

"Oh, the _things_ we're gonna do to you, right, Lexaeus?"

"Hmph… had I known that I was going to be hired for this, I would've never done it." Lexaeus' voice growled as he finally opened the door.

"Oh come on! All we said was that we needed some business taken care of!" The punk man continued to laugh.

"You never said anything about kidnapping children that just so _happen_ to be gay." Lexaeus put a dark tone in his deep voice, and it was also stern. The body builder shot a piercing look to the young man, which in turn caused both the punk and Sora to have their blood freeze. "Just don't let me catch you doing anything serious, understand?"

There was no reply from the other teen as they walked into what appeared to be a cabin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Roxy-kins!! I'm heeeeere!!" A certain redhead sang as he entered Roxas' room in the hospital.

Roxas, who was in the middle of watching a movie, squeaked an unmanly squeak as the redhead entered oh so unannounced. After the brief moment, a nurse poked her head through the door to say, "Mr. Hikari, you have visitors!"

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow way up high._"

Yes. The younger blonde was indeed watching one of his favorite movies: The Wizard of Oz. It is a classic, especially to our movie loving, shinobi imitator of a redhead.

"Axel… What are you doing here…" Roxas was covering his face to see that underneath Axel's jacket, he was _shirtless_. (Nosebleed) The young blonde's face turned a shade of a pretty pink.

"You mean I can't come over just to visit?" Axel put on a very fake look of hurt. It quickly turned into a grin. "Is my Roxy hiding from my Sex Godliness? Or are you just masturbating?"

A few of the other people in the room, who might I say are all gay, turned with open mouths and red cheeks. A few began to tell them to kiss. They did, but Axel made it an entire make out session, which really got the crowd going.

Some even took pictures. What Roxas didn't know is that the hospital was divided into two parts: A gay section and a normal section. Axel just decided to keep this his little secret to Roxas. It was a very special hospital, only one of a kind.

As soon as his visit was over, Axel left the hospital with Larxene. She started the ever so gloomable topic. "You know that they're gonna kill you when you get back right? I'm gonna speed off to Nami's as soon as I get you home."

Axel had a smug look on his face. "Oh, I think not, not with that _final _trap that I laid."

Larxene gave a confused look.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"O.M.G. Axel!! Curse you and your tar!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Larxene shrugged as she continued down the freeway to the community to where the two lived. They were shocked when there were policemen and an ambulance surrounding the Hikari's house. Xemnas and Saix were now _crying_ at the scene. The blonde haired woman pulled up to the curb and got out with the redhead.

What turned out to be a nice joke and visit suddenly turned into something dire. As soon as the two went up to ask what had happened, they were told that Juken was in serious injury, and that Sora had been kidnapped.

It's as if all sense was lost in Axel. The redhead quickly ran into his house, cussed out at by Marluxia and Vexen, whom were still trying to free themselves, grabbed his favorite pair of chakrams, rushed to Larxene's car, and sped off in not even two minutes with fluid motion.

_This is the day… the day it ends…_ The redhead began to chuckle darkly. With Roxas and Juken in injury, Xemnas and Saix crying their beautiful hearts out, and Sora kidnapped, all hell was going to break loose.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: Another rut I'm in… sorry for the late update. One of my friends is sick, and I think I love him, though I'm pretty sure he's homophobic. Maybe… Hopefully not… but still, I think he caught it from his brother. Not to mention my younger brother is also sick. LE GASPEDY!! What will happen now that Axel is going nuts?!

Roxas: (rolls his eyes) Stay tuned for the continuing adventures of us gay men and homophobes!! Read and review! Stay tuned!!


	13. ReverseRebirth of Another Rose

Judiro: Oh!! The story **OK2BGAY** is so awesome!! And lovable!! And funny!!

Roxas: And I'm still going to kill you for coming in on me while I was in the tub!!

Judiro: SQUEE!! So sexy and cute!! You have a nice ass, you know that?

Vero: You better start the damn story… I must see Axel and his killing spree!!

Axel: (pops in out of nowhere all scary looking and what not)

Vero: MEEP!! (flees)

Axel: It worked!!

Judiro: (suddenly in a brown robe and hood) Yes, but he'll be back, and in greater numbers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nadda. Not. Except for a few heroes and foes. Cha!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay. So maybe just speeding off with no direction as to where Sora might be didn't work too well, but hey, at least Axel stopped by a gas station to get some snacks and drinks.

_Ooookay. Now, where to find someone…_ Axel pondered for a moment as the car was filling up with gas. IF it weren't Axel's only need for transportation, he probably would've taken out his lighter to amuse himself.

_No… This is URGENT… and so is the need to set something on fire!! Must… burn!!_ Axel suddenly shouted out these exact words for no reason whatsoever.

"Burn baby burn!! Disco inferno!! Burn baby burn!! I'm a homosexual, and I love it!!" People looked at him with strange looks. Some group of kids walked up to him for no reason.

"Hey, we're trying to find One-Eyed-Willie's treasure. Can you help us?"

Axel ignored them, but continued onward by speeding off. He was getting nowhere with this. He cogitated once more, trying to think up of places where they kept kidnapped children.

That was when our beloved redhead pulled up to three roads. Each road had a stop light and a sign. He read the first one on the left.

"This leads to places where we keep old peoples."

Nope, not that one. He looked at the middle road. "Welcome to Elm Street!!" Nadda. He turned to the third road at his right.

"Places where kidnapped children go. Not too typical, but hey, here's your chance for a free adoption!! Get going you pansies!! That means YOU Axel!! We have Sora!! We have YOUR Sora!!"

So Axel took the middle road. It seemed most logical, unlike those signs that shout at you for no reason.

As the redhead drove slowly. It was oh so suddenly dark, not that he minded. There was the occasional scream or two, but he ignored it. _What nightmare do they have to scream so loudly? And all girls… (sigh) no men screaming in the night for someone to save them from 'this nightmare demon'? At least I think that's what they said…_

Axel stopped at a red light. A bloody woman was screaming across the road. Ducks were soon to follow. A man a long, iron nail-like glove chased after a man in a white mask. Axel sighed. If Sora was here, then the cute uke would be wearing pink and singing "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and GAY!!"

Axel recognized the duck as Michelle Ghundi, his cousin. The redhead leaned out the window shouting, "Hey, girl! Where'd you get them shoes? Lookin' good!!" Axel then continued to drive down this "Elk Street" that the sign read.

Axel looked all over, but found no sign of Sora. As soon as Axel was in Larxene's car again, he found the man with the long iron nailed glove in the passenger seat. Axel greeted him with a "Hey girl!" The scar faced man replied with a "Hey boy!" The two drank, chatted about killing sprees and Victoria's Secret underpanies. The man introduced himself as Freddy Krueger. Axel found that name familiar, but vague.

The two men talked for a long while, and then Freddy got out of the car to resume his 'game'. They said their farewells and Axel drove off.

The pyromaniac was getting nowhere. He drove back to the three road intersection, spun the car around, and was ready to make his next choice. To the redhead's surprise, the middle road and sign disappeared as if they never existed.

So Axel took the left road. Surely Sora could be there, but Axel took quick notice of the other sign. The words had changed and it read, "No you moronic faggot!! Your kid's here!! HERE!! Sora is over here, you dumbfuck!!"

Axel found those words very insulting and continued down the left road. He reached what appeared to be a retirement home. Surely a young 15 year old brunette was in this building of the young folk!!

The building was called "Shady Pines". That too sounded familiar. Axel walked in to see four elderly woman chatting. Three seemed to be slightly ticked as one bleached blonde talked about Saint Olaf, or something like that. One of the women, whom had gray hair, thwacked the speaking woman upside the head with a magazine. Kinda mean, but hey.

Axel continued to search. He came close to one person, but it wasn't Sora. The young man said his name was 'Joe Dirt' or something along those lines. Axel left the building, disappointed again and drove back to the intersection.

He was once again surprised as the left road and sign disappeared completely. There was only one road left, and it seemed pretty inviting. The sign read, "HEY! Party over here!!" That was enough to get Axel down that road.

As our hero continued down the road, he came across a small log cabin. Axel scoffed. _Who lives there, Paul Bunyan? _ The redhead grabbed his chakrams and walked to the front door. He was about to knock, but heard someone crying and whimpering, while other people were laughing.

Axel burst open the door, and saw his blonde's brunette twin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Finally!!" Marluxia sighed heavily as he was able to pry Vexen off the wall. "Where do you think Axel went? He didn't seem to be intimidated by my gorgeous cursing and yelling." Vexen scoffed at the words 'gorgeous cursing'. The pink head continued. "He was also in a hurry… and… wait, do you hear sirens?"

The two men walked outside and saw the Hikari's house being police taped. The two were informed of Juken's injury, Sora's kidnapping, and Larxene's outrage due to Axel just stealing her car.

Marluxia asked if they knew where Axel might have gone, but Vexen only stopped him. "Look, I planted a homing device in him when you gave him the soup. If I can just locate… Aha!! There he is!!" Marluxia looked at the small screen and was confused.

"He's in China?" That earned a pimp slap from Vexen.

"No!! He's in _those_ woods. Grab your scythe, and I'll get my shield. We'll help Axel out, then send him to Michael Jackson and Richard Simmons!!"

"Uh, Vex, you _do_ know that he wouldn't like that too much, right? I'm pretty sure…"

Vexen cut Marluxia off. "Just hurry up!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel stared for a brief moment, but then clenched his favorite twin weapons. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

The other men, the kidnappers, were somewhat shocked to see an intruder come from nowhere, much less pop chakrams out of his ass.

"I'm going to _murder you!!_" Axel roared and reared his head, about to strike.

The pyromaniac was stopped when a hand was put up, signaling him to stop. The voice came as a complete surprise that made Axel's heart nearly stop.

"Now Axel, you don't want to kill them. Please, they'll only hurt more of our friend's. Do it for me?"

"T-that voice… there's no way…" Axel was utterly shocked when he noticed the young boy whom had stepped forward. "I can't… believe…"

The brown hair was a bit messy, his green eyes still bright and shining. There was a huge cloth over what appeared to be what a gash was once. Of all the things that could happen, this was something that looked like it could be only a dream.

"Hey, Ax. Did ya miss me?" The boy smiled a small smile. Axel suddenly felt dizzy and fainted.

_That boy… I thought we saw him die that day… well… what was left of him, anyway. We buried him… What's going on?!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora watched as the redhead collapsed, the very same way the he did when Sora first saw this boy return from nowhere.

The welled up eyes let forth tears as the brunette once again cried and hugged the other boy.

"So, you want to know how he is here and not dead." The punk man grinned again as he saw the boy cry. "Well, it just so happens that I'm a Necromancer. I'm pretty sure you've heard stories about us, and how 'we don't exist'. Well, kid. Here's my proof."

Sora began to bawl. He couldn't believe it, but he could feel him, see him. "Why… why…"

"Men, tie that intruder up!! Looks like there's more fun to be had!" The punk man ordered the others. Axel was still out cold, but Sora felt as if reality was giving way to something different.

"Judiro…" Sora continued to cry as the other brunette held him close.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: Umm… yeah, okay, truth be told that I'm in another rut. I'm sorry that it's so short. I'll try to put Axel's anger in the next chapter, to all you disappointed peoples out there. This chapter doesn't make much sense to me either. Especially since I'm supposed to be dead.

Vero: You really need to get some creative writing going. Oh, and Judiro probably won't stay long in the story anyway. We're trying to think of things to do, and we so don't want to discontinue. Please review!! That's what keeps us alive!!

Iris: We are currently thinking of things that Axel can do next chappie.

Judiro: Oh, and originally, Iris' uncle was going to be the one that surprised Axel, but it changed itself. bricked


	14. Ended Problem & New Beginnings

Judiro: All right! Let's get those creative juices flowing!! Take a ride thru happy town! Whoo- whoo!! Whoo-whoo!

Vero: J!! You're scaring the good reviewers!! Again!!

Judiro: Well, I have to do _something_!! I must try to entertain the reviewers!!

Axel: I can strip Roxas!!

Roxas: I can kill Axel!!

Judiro: Strip boy!! Strip like you've never stripped before!!

Roxas: The hell?! Judiro!! You-

Disclaimer: I have owned not a thing. This glorious Kingdom Hearts is so great. All I own is the plotline, though it's not going too well at the moment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel came to. He struggled to get up, but he found out quickly that he had been bound.

"Aw, come one, redhead! Can't you let us have our fun?" The punk man smirked evilly at Axel. Axel glared hellfires at the men.

"Who are you? And why won't you leave us alone?!" Axel roared again, his heated anger returning.

The punk man laughed. "What a way to say hi, fag bitch. I'm Brian Hunting. That over there is Lexaeus Brody. The others are Seifer, Kris, and Wilbur. Say 'hello', guys." All but Lexaeus came over and kicked Axel quite hard. If only he weren't tied up, he'd completely destroy them.

"Come on, where's your anger now?! Where's your strength?!" Brian laughed again as he continued to kick Axel. He suddenly stopped and got an even more sinister look on his face. "Oh… I know _exactly_ how to get under your skin. I want to see you scumbags beg, and I know how. Men, the boy!"

Axel snarled and continued to struggle. His hands and feet were tied, and his chakrams had been taken away. He watched in horror as Sora began to be harassed, while Judiro was being restrained.

Axel felt his anger grow. He then recalled something that Juken told him long ago.

"_In times of great stress, people usually possess superhuman strength._"

Brian continued to smirk as he threw Judiro against the wall, only to take out a pocket knife and make some cuts on Sora's arms. The brunette wailed, and Axel couldn't do anything.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_This is so perfect!! Finally, I can get back at these freaks of nature. They'll soon see the errors of their ways!_ Brian began to scheme even more. "Come on Axel! I thought you came here to kill us! What happened to you? Ahahaha!! This is so rich!!"

Brian didn't take notice that Lexaeus was growing a very darkening expression. He did take notice when he spoke with that horrid, yet frightening deep tone.

"Cut the shit, Brian! Or do you want me to come over there?" Brian froze. He quickly gathered his senses as he looked back at the hired body.

"Oh, come on Lexaeus!! This is exactly why we hired you!! Come over and help us beat the fuck out of these fags!" Brian laughed again, but it grew shaky as Lexaeus continued to glare.

"Alright, alright! Men, stop. We'll resume later when Miss Pissy leaves." 'Miss Pissy' snarled which made Brian step back along with the other men.

_Geez, what's his problem? Doesn't he know that they deserve this treatment?! Man's probably a fag himself…_

The beatings stopped, but Axel was still snarling and struggling.

"Hehehe!! Does the dog want to be played with as well?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel was now furious at what they were doing. Not only were they hurting him, but they were harming Sora as well.

_How dare they!? Damn those… Graahh!! _Axel shouted to the top of his lungs, which could literally make anyone cower. Lexaeus was just a little shocked to see Axel so pissed.

"You all going to pay!! You're going to pay for what you did!!" Axel struggled even more until it looked like the ropes could break.

Axel continued to steam as two people rushed over with some handcuffs. Would've been kinky, but not in this situation. Axel was now cuffed tightly, so he continued to become enraged.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Meanwhile…_

"Yeah, and he like said "Oh no he didn't!" and I was like, "Oh yes he did!", and he was like "Oh NO he didn't!!" and I was all like "Uh, YES he did!!" and he was all like…" Marluxia continued to talk on his cell phone like some sort of prep girl.

Three hours of waiting in traffic to save people they love and Vexen was stuck with a chatty Marluxia. Oh, the irony and cruel agony of it all… Vexen would prefer being tortured some other way, but he was stuck with this. "MARLUXIA!!" The ice-man shouted as Larxene ate her takeout in the backseat. "Shut. You. DAMN. Phone. OFF!!"

"Geez, Vexie, you don't have to be so pissy!" Marluxia did a "Talk to the Hand" gesture, and Vexen gripped the wheel tightly. It was going to be a long drive…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stop it!! Stop!! Leave me alone!!" Sora was shivering from fright of being hurt even more as Kris grabbed him and tied him to a chair. Sora struggled desperately, continuing to quiver.

Brian, the big bad boss of the group, came over and shoved the chair so it fell backwards. Upon landing on the impact, Sora's head banged against the head of the chair, but he wished he could have been knocked out.

So much for that wish. Seifer came over and began to just continuously punch the brunette in the stomach, and the chair would occasionally fall, and Seifer would harshly bring it up again only to continue.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lexaeus was slowly losing his temper. This was no way to treat someone. He really regretted getting involved in this, but maybe he could help make it right. Heh, how cliché. One of the bad guys turns good.

The muscle man shook his head and stood, walked over to the closet, and took out his tomahawk.

His expression turned even darker. Lexaeus went over to Axel to cut the bondages, but when Axel saw that dark glare and giant tomahawk head towards _him_, he instinctively wanted to get away.

"Ahahaha!! Yeah, Lexaeus! You show that fag whose boss!" Wilbur cheered. Lexaeus decided to go along with it and raised his weapon. Axel shut his eyes and flinched, awaiting a strong, killing blow to the body, but it never came.

Instead, Lexaeus threw the weapon at Wilbur. It killed him instantly, blood rushing out from the blow to the head.

Seifer looked at him, scared for his life. "W-why did you do that?!"

"Because," Lexaeus laughed darkly. "I must make amends to these people." The brown haired man was able to destroy the ropes and cuffs with one swift blow. Axel stood and ran for his weapons, a demonic look in his eyes. "I'll leave you to your… hostages." Lexaeus turned around and headed for the door.

As soon as he was outside, a car was parked outside and two men were rushing toward the cabin.

One had an enraged look about him, his pink hair was singed, and he held a gigantic pink and green scythe. The other man Lexaeus knew. A tall, blue, full body towering shield, those dirty blonde locks, acidic green eyes and icy face. Only that belonged to Vexen.

Said Vexen walked up to Lexaeus. "Lex?! What are you doing here?!"

"Vex, you now him?" The pink haired man shook his head and ran past the brunette to go inside.

There was much bloodshed and pain from the screams he heard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(_Of course, you're not gonna miss out on the action, are ya?_)

As Axel watched Lexaeus leave, the redhead went insane. "You won't forget this!!" Axel rushed forward with unnatural speed toward Seifer, impaling the blonde and slicing him to pieces. First the arms, then the legs, then the neck and finishing with a clean cut through the torso.

Brian pulled out a gun, but found a large, pink blade against his neck, a pink haired man behind him.

"Alright Axie! The last two are yours!" The pink haired man sang as Brian stood in terror. Axel lunged at Kris and… well, let's just say that there was now a cross through the face. Ouch!!

"And you…" Axel began to laugh the same way Brian did, except that this time, the tables were turned. "You… This is for hurting Roxas and Juken!!" Axel dug the chakrams into Brian's thighs. "This is for kidnapping and harming Sora!!" A quick left-right slash to the stomach. "This is for making Xemnas and Saix cry!!" Both arms cut off. "And this… this is for everything you've done!!"

Marluxia flew back as Axel split Brian's cranium in two.

What a nasty sight it was. Of course, what Axel didn't know happened straight after.

"Axel, take Sora and run as far away as possible, understand?" Judiro looked over at Axel with a sad smile. "It was wonderful to see you again…"

Marluxia froze in shock, staring blankly at the once dead friend. Axel felt incredibly sad at the tone in Judiro's voicem but did as he was told. He picked up a passed out Sora and ran away with Marluxia and Vexen. Lexaeus seemed to stay behind, but no matter what they said, the brunette did not leave.

He and Judiro were left behind. The ground began to shake for some reason. The group's hearts were heavy as they came to the intersection. The shaking grew ever more violent, and they sped off to get as far away as possible. When Axel looked back, there was a bright flash of white, and the entire forest disappeared, leaving nothing but a gorge.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Heh heh… So, Lex. What should we once we return back to the Earth? I personally think that it's high time we watch over them." Judiro looked sadly at the forest. It was beginning to crumble away. Beneath the land was a gorge, an eternal abyss.

"Well," Lexaeus said with a smile. "This doesn't make much sense. We die, we come back by that jerk, and now this place is collapsing. I wonder if they'll ever know what this place was."

"I sure don't know what it is, but I hear that this forest just appeared on day. It tampered with memories and with the minds of all who entered. At least that won't be happening anymore."

The two looked at each other, seeing each other crumbling away.

"Sounds like a twisted fairy tale, eh?" Lexaeus smiled one final time before he turned back into dust.

"I love you, Axel, Juken, Roxas, Marluxia, Vero… my friends…" Judiro also turned to dust as everything crumbled away.

This place where magic could exist was now and forever gone, along with any and all who were lost within its woods.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, that didn't make much sense, now did it?" Axel asked around as the group sat in the Hikari's living room. Sora wasn't in serious condition, but he was bandaged up and put to bed. At least this will be one memory that never made sense.

"I haven't the faintest idea what happened, but I certainly feel like a giant thing has been taken off my chest." Larxene was holding Namine in her lap.

"I think you were just talking about your non-existent boobs, Larxy," Axel grinned as he began to bounce Roxas on his knee.

Larxene threw a watermelon at Axel. "I SO have boobs! Look!! Look!!" She ruffled them around to prove it.

Axel only continued. "I still think it's jelly and apricots. Besides, you're _so_ jealous that you don't have _my_ curves."

"That's because you're a freaking _anorexic_," Larxene scoffed.

Such conversations continued to unfold. They mentioned some things about Larxene having a manhood, ducks, llamas, and other things.

The randomness continues to slowly make its glorious return, along with happy days and memorable moments. Roxas was out of the hospital, Sora was recovering, and Axel wasn't in the mood to kill anymore.

But Fate has other things in store for them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: Hope this satisfies your blood lust. If it doesn't, then I am truly sorry.

Vero: (throws a rubber duckie at Judiro) You make the strangest stories…

Judiro: Aren't we good? Fa-CHA!!

Iris: Read and reviews!! Keep us alive!!


	15. Five Years Later

Judiro: Such a gorgeous day out… and my parent's aren't home… Oh well!!

Vero: Soooo… what's new about this chapter?

Iris: Oh my gosh!! A timeskip!!

Judiro: That says it all.

Vero: Ah.

Judiro: So, I was able to get my friend's opinion on homosexuals.

Axel: You mean the one you love?

Judiro: Yeah! I always knew he wasn't gay, so that helped not break my heart. He said he doesn't really care, just as long as they don't hit on him. From this answer, I was able to know what to expect without getting high hopes only to have them crushed!! A surefire plan!! I know I'll find my soulmate someday!! :D Now, on with the story!

Axel: Wait!! What's this? A lemon?! I believe so!!

Roxas: Please don't let it involve me, please don't let it involve me…

Axel: It's with me and Roxas!! Yays!!

Roxas: Damn!!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing for this story, except for a few select characters that I made!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_It has been nearly five years since that day. On that day, we were confronted for our sexuality. But since then… everything has been pretty peaceful and happy._

Roxas was thinking quietly to himself on a warm summer's day. Things were pretty peaceful, nice, memorable, and great. He was now nearly 20, was almost done with college, and had a wonderful yet slightly insane boyfriend which made things all the more amusing and better, a nice apartment building, and great friends.

Yes. It was all so wonderful. Such a shame that he was working in the place he never thought he would work. He was very embarrassed to just stand there behind the counter to the new Victoria's Secret shop at the mall.

The blonde couldn't help but blush such a deep red. It was _Axel's_ idea in the first place to work at Vickie's Secret. How our favorite blonde really loathed Axel at the moment. This job would now and forever embarrass Roxas 'til the day he died.

Larxene walked up to the counter where her little brother stood. "Hey hey hey!! Working _early_ I see." The permanent PMSed blonde antenna woman grinned from ear to ear. Roxas also hated how Larxene had a new job at Hot Topic… which was right across from the Secret shop.

"Larx, I'm in no mood to be picked on or made fun of. I'm so going to kill Axel when I get home…" yet Roxas' blush said otherwise. "Now, if you please leave me to my torture…"

The blonde sister chuckled. "Now, that just won't do. I'm off duty at the moment, so I can come here as much as I please. Plus, it _is_ a _woman's_ store, you know, although I don't see why that fat man is picking up some of the tiniest and skinniest thongs in the store." She pointed over to a rather plump 

man who was doing exactly what she said. He was picking up some pink panties with little laces and a bow on the crotch.

Axel, too, had made Roxas wear those for his pleasure. Said blonde shuddered at the memory. That was a horrible day, especially since they were in the living room and Xemnas just so _happened_ to be walking in the front door. Not even two seconds later did that man get ideas for Saix. But that was a few years ago.

Another shudder. This was going to be a _long_ day…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora was laughing as Juken just stood there, whimpering at the product that Larxene had requested.

"Sor, I don't want to touch those…" The pink head looked over at the giggling brunette who was rocking on his heels. "W-why don't you take them?"

Sora giggled even more. "She requested that _you_ get them." The brunette began to sing," T-A-M—"

Juken rushed his hand to cover Sora's mouth. "Shh!! Don't say it out loud!! They might think that we…" Juken was cut off as Sora brushed his tongue on his hand. "Ewww!! Soooora!!" The pink head whined.

After much stalling and complaining, Juken forced himself to grab two packs. He quickly rushed over to the counter and slapped the packages on the conveyer belt. The woman whose name was Lucinda continuously ran the packs over the scanner. "I'm sorry sir, but the barcodes seem to be damaged. Let me just run a price check."

_Oh. God…_ Juken thought he could just die when she reached for the microphone. "I need a price check for these half priced pink mountain air silver tipped on sale—"

"Here!! 40!! Keep the change!! Keep the _change_!! Just don't say it!!" Juken threw out the two twenties, but it was too late.

"—Tampons…" It echoed throughout the entire store. "Tampons. Tampons. Tampons."

Juken was as red as the color itself. Sora was having giggle fits while digging his face in a Life magazine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel looked over from where the strawberry flavored condoms were over to the counter. There, standing with a blush as dark as a shade of magenta, was Juken. "Tampons." That same word seemed to continuously echo throughout the minimart.

Axel couldn't help but break into fits of laughter. _So he's doing Larxene's shopping, eh?_ He turned back to the section he was looking at._ Roxas still can't believe that they come in flavors._ The redhead grabbed a few more and walked over to the counter where Juken was freaking out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Meanwhile…_

Iris was playing Black Jack with Luxord. The two had met when Terry brought the gambler over for dinner. Vero was watching intently as the two played, oblivious to anything outside the card game.

Aerith was busying herself with fabulous cooking as Cloud and Leon were making out. Vincent was outside tending to Aerith's garden. Vero was quite happy to have gotten Aerith and Vincent as parents, though it's been years since the incident involving Judiro, his twin. At least everything was peaceful now.

"Ha!! I win!! I finally won!! I beat Luxord!! Yay!!" Iris was busy doing a cute victory dance as Luxord chuckled lightly. Cloud and Leon were still busy sucking face, but they took quick notice of Iris.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Zexyyy!" A certain mullet Mohawk blonde sitarist made his way over to the slate haired boy, whom was reading on such a quiet day. Well, a once peaceful day. Zexion sighed as he marked his page and closed his book. He was reading "Jumper".

"Zexy!! Zexy!! You'll never believe what just happened!!" Demyx was more frantic than usual, but all the while kept a smile on his face. "I've been invited to go to a rich man's house!! Isn't that awesome!?"

Zexion just looked at him strangely. "Uh… yeah, and what's this guys name?"

"Quinton Hardknocker!!" Demyx bounced on Zexion's lap.

Zexion tried his best not to giggle. Hardknocker? What kind of name was that?? "When are you going?"

"Umm… Tonight!! He said he has something special planned!! Oh, and I asked if you could come, and he said yes!!" Demyx looked like he was having a seizure from the way he was bouncing.

Zexion let out a heavy sigh, but agreed. At least it made Demyx happy, that's all that matters. Of course, some peace and quiet would be nice. "Should we invite Marluxia and Vexen?"

"Nah, Vexen said he has to go down to the lab, and Marley's going to a rave."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Mar-Mar goes to raves?"

Demyx gasped. "You didn't know? He always goes to raves whenever possible! That's why he always sleeps in on the weekends and days he doesn't work."

"That would certainly… explain things…" Zexion shrugged and shook his head. _And here I thought it was just sex sex sex…How wrong I am about that._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Later that night_

"Woah!! Look at this mansion!! It's _huge_!!" Demyx gaped and 'ooo'd' and 'aaaahhh'd' for a while. Zexio just scoffed at the overly huge building. Since Demyx was still in a daze, the slate haired boy just knocked on the giant double doors. They waited, and waited, and waited until ten seconds passed. A butler opened the door and greeted the two young men.

Demyx only continued to be amazed by the décor of fanciness and whatnot. Zexion only blinked at the man who introduced himself as Mr. Quinton Hardknocker. He was a fat man with black hair, shades, a moustache, drooling lips… wait what!?

Zexion looked again and, indeed, the man was drooling.

While staring.

At them.

The slate haired boy shuddered a bit, only taking notice that Demyx was still in a daze.

"Hurhruahackhaurharshliverbottomcough. I am Cookie dude! But you may address me as Mr. Hardknocker." The obese man stepped forward. Zexion could have sworn that the building shook with each step that man took. Not only that, but the man's voice practically _boomed_ with each word. "Simon! The drinks!"

The butler nodded, and within a few moments returned with two glasses that contained a frizzing water.

Zexion cautiously took his, but Demyx downed the entire drink in one gulp. After a few minutes of waiting, nothing happened to Demyx, so Zexion found it safe to drink. After a few sips, things began to get blurry and fuzzy. There was this humming noise in the slate haired boy's ears, and then finally darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zexion shivered. He rubbed his arms, but his eyes shot open as soon as he found out that he was shirtless.

He sat quickly and looked around. Demyx was cuddled up against him, but he was wearing… what on earth?! "Demyx!!" He shook the blonde violently until the sitarist woke up.

"Hunwhozitwhatsitwhat's going on?" Demyx was groggy and tired.

"Demyx, you're wearing nothing but a leopard thong and a dog color." Zexion's voice was stern, and at those words Demyx came back to reality. The blonde let out a very non manly squeak and tried to cover himself.

"Why am I nigh naked?! Why are you wearing skin tight pants, a spiked dog collar, and… and… why is your hair tied back!?" Demyx pointed toward the locks of Zexion. He was right; the hair that covered the entire right side of Zexion's face had in fact been pulled back and tied into a ponytail.

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose. "Demyx. I say this now, I extremely dislike and distrust Mr. "Hardknocker"."

"Well, my name's really Hardcocker, but can't go around with a name like that, now can I?" The two boys turned to see Quinton in all his glory, wearing a Victoria's Secret thong with pink laces and a bow on the crotch. Zexion winced and twitched several times as Demyx cowered behind Zexion.

"Well, boys, today's the day you meet the 'Supreme Overlord of Sex'." The nude fat man walked over, his body jiggling.

Zexion could just die. Hopefully the fates will be merciful before this pedophile can actually make his move. Hopefully he'll die from a heart attack. No such wishes were granted, but sirens and shouting were heard from outside of the building. "This is the police!! Come out with your hands up!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Who shot that arrow in your throat? Who missed the crimson apple? It hung heavy on the tree above your head._"

Axel was listening to Wine Red on his mp3 player as Roxas was coming out of the shower. Axel had already taken his shower, bought a bottle of lube and some condoms, and was finally waiting for Roxas to prepare himself.

"You ready, sweetheart? I'll just turn this down, now shall I?" Axel turned down the volume and headed for the bed with Roxas in tow. Roxas was always nervous when it came to this sort of thing, but that's probably because this would be the 2nd time he's done it. The first time made him want more, even though it was a little disastrous.

The two lay down on the bed and prepared themselves. "You ready, Goldilocks?" Axel smirked as Roxas shot him a glare at the new nickname, but the blonde nodded anyway.

..:**BEGIN LEMON**:..

**For those whom dislike lemons and yaoi, please continue to scroll down until you reach the words "..:End Lemon:..". Thank you for your cooperation.**

Axel removed the single towel that was wrapped around Roxas' waist to reveal a beautiful and petit body that seemed to shine with brilliance to Axel. Axel grinned from ear to ear as the blonde blushed at his nudity.

"You gonna just stare or are we going to do this?" Roxas tried to glare, but failed. Axel only nodded and began to strip himself of his articles of clothing.

When the redhead was finally bare, he began to kiss up and down Roxas' neck, all the while rubbing the blonde's manhood. Roxas made unfamiliar moans that only came out in these times.

Roxas sucked in a sharp breath as Axel bit the crook of the neck and licked it, sucked it, and smiled to himself. The blonde stroked Axel's length, only to warp his fingers around the growing erection. Axel hissed a little, but Roxas only began to motion the redhead to lie down. Roxas gave another squeeze, then brought his head down over the erected manhood of Axel.

The blonde's warm breath ghosted over Axel's cock, but he began to use his lips and tongue to tease the ever hardening pole of greatness. It tasted like a combination of salt and some sort of soap, and it smelt of that 'Axe' body wash. Roxas then let his mouth envelop the erection, but it was too long for him to fit the entire thing into his mouth. Typical, but it worked as Axel began to make noises of wanting and pleasure.

Roxas lifted his head up and took his mouth off of the wet pole. He noticed that the head was leaking a bit, but it wasn't long before it fully released all over Roxas' thighs and his own manhood. The blonde continued to stroke it, even though it continued to release the clear, sticky fluid. Axel was still moaning, but that's when Roxas' plan stopped in its tracks.

Axel sprung forward and grabbed Roxas' wrists, then leaned against the smaller blonde until the redhead was on top of him. "Axel… please be gentle with me, okay?" Axel smiled and nodded. The redhead stroked Roxas' cock, which earned him a moan of pleasure. The redhead reached over for the bottle of lube. "Roxas, legs in the air." Roxas complines, then gasped when he felt something long, slim, and wet enter him. "That's one. Now, prepare for two and three!" Axel chucked lightly as he placed two fingers in and scissor. Then a third finger entered, all the while Roxas was still moaning and gasping, clenching the bed sheets the new sensation. Suddenly, something wet and plastic entered Roxas and it hit his prostate, which made the blonde's vision go a little blurry as he moaned and panted from pain and pleasure.

Axel also moaned from the sensation of the tight space around his member. He went a little faster, but not so fast as to let the condom slip off or break, not that he and Roxas had any sort of STD, but just to be sure.

Roxas' vision became so clouded that he had to tell Axel to stop for a moment. Before the redhead continued, he heard a knock from the front door. Axel rolled his eyes. _Probably the neighbors wanting us to keep it down._ Axel took his manhood out of the younger blonde and slipped the condom off. "I'll be back. You go shower again, okay?" Roxas nodded as his head fell back and lulled to the side, the boy was still panting.

**..:End Lemon:..**

The redhead quickly changed into basic attire that could hide evidence of sex and walked out of the bedroom to the front door. Axel opened it, but found no one there. It was dark out, so why would anyone be at his door? Before he closed the door, he noticed that something was taped to the wood. 

It was a note that read, "_Roxy forgot these. Might be a little late, but you can make use of them next time._

_Love, Larxene_"

Axel looked down to see a shopping bag. He picked it up and looked inside, only to smile as he was going to make sure he made use of these new panties for next time.

Axel closed the door and walked back into the bedroom where he set the panties in Roxas' drawers. He could hear the shower running, so the edible blonde was taking a shower at the moment. Axel always wanted to try shower sex.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Judiro: Okay, sorry for the late update!! I added a lemon!! Yays!! Too bad it's not that good!!

Vero: I think it's because you've never really had sex yourself?

Judiro: Shush!! Anyway, tell me what you all think of it!! Read and review, please!!


	16. AN: Unfortunate Hiatus

Author's Notice

Thank you for taking the time and consideration to read this.

Due to final exams and tests as well as projects at school, the stories that have not been updated will be postponed until an appropriate time comes to update. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience. Please do wait until summer begins. Right now is not the best time to update. Thank you for your understanding and cooperation.

Kostas

Vero: I swear, it sounds like one of those secretary memos that are soooo boring to read.

Judiro: Hush!! And why did we separate? We must combine to keep our true form!!

Iris: You've been playing too many of those video games.

Judiro: Yeah, well, at least I do something than hang out in the back of my mind all the time!!

Vero: (smacks Judiro) NO! Bad boy!!

Judiro: The hell…?

Axel: Hookers from hell!!

All: O.o

Please do wait until summer!! I will try my best to get the chapters updated, especially for "Losing Sight, Losing Hope" since it seems so neglected. I'm sorry, I just can't really do the entire "gloom" thing, not that I want to, mind you. There might even be a new story coming out! Please be patient!!

Kostas the Ethereal


	17. It's Wise to Say NO!

Author's Notice: During the month of June, a tornado came by and was pretty close to my house. The internet was shot for a long while, but we finally got it up and running again. I'm very truly sorry for the incredibly long wait.

But now that I have returned…

It's time for some more randomonious chapters!! WARNING: This chapter is very short. I'm running out of ideas. I need a few suggestions from you all. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few characters from my own imagination.

Enjoy. :D

Judiro

--

Roxas's head was throbbing in pain. Axel lay on the floor, bruised. The water was running, and both were stripped naked. The young blonde was shouting obscenities. The lanky redhead was just lying there, waiting for his vision to return to normal.

_Three seconds ago…_

_Axel stepped into the shower quietly. Roxas was too busy shampooing his hair and listening to Queen on the radio. Axel was fully naked while the blonde continued with the scrubbing. ( Slowly…. Slooooowly…) The redhead was about to reinsert when it happened. He let out a giggle of delight which caused one hell of a chain reaction. Roxas dropped the soap, turned on heel to see behind him, let out a very unmanly shriek, slipped on the soap, knocked Axel down, hit his head on the wall, triede to stand up, yet he fell onto Axel inproperly, using his joints to land, began to have a bith fit, and it all happened within five seconds._

_End Flashback_

"AXEL!! What the hucking fell where you trying to do?! Answer me!!" But to no avail was he able to get sense knocked back into the redhead, who was just staring at the blonde's manhood.

--

"So I left a bag containing _those_ at their front door. I also left a note, but he was probably too busy just day dreaming about the possibilities." Larxene kicked back in her recliner as she took another large gulp of her Jack Daniels.

Marluxia on the other hand was looking through a People magazine. "Mm hmm," was his only answer. The blond woman had at least 3 beers in the past 10 minutes. (_If she continues this up, she'll die of alcohol poisoning.) _The pink haired man just sat there on the sofa, reading away. He stood up and went to the door. "I'll see you later, Larx. It's getting late, and Vexen's probably wondering where I am. I 

promised him the he would get to top tonight." Marluxia closed the door while Larxene just rolled her cold eyes. Another round should be good.

--

Three loud beeps. Silence. Another three beeps. Zexion just wanted to smash that cursed cell phone. Ever since he got one, his friends have been calling him nonstop. All he wanted to do right now was to just go into a dark pit and read. No… then he'd have no light. Well, someplace far away where they couldn't reach him, like Antarctica. No, no… then he'd freeze to death. How cruel fate can be. He looked at the number being dialed and recognized it as Demyx's. He never put names with numbers, it was too easy that way.

"Hello? …What? No, Demyx. I said NO Demyx. Daniel "Emy" Xavior, you will stop that right this instant or I swear I'll call those bikers again to _pick you up_. Okay. Alright then. Bye." Zexion always hated it when Demyx pouted and complained. He always sounded like a mother. Zexion always hated his mother-in-law. He scoffed at the blonde's real name. Daniel EMY Xavior, a.k.a. Demyx.

Zexion returned to his reading to get Demyx's suggestion out of his head. (_Zex, come down to Chuck E. Cheese's and play with me!! I want to go in the Sky Tube things!! Come on, it'll be loads of fun!! What, are you just going to read and watch Murder, She Wrote all day?!_) For one thing, yes, he _was_ going to read all day, and two, Murder, She Wrote was one of his favorite shows, just like Law and Order. Make fun of it, and the slate haired boy would bash you upside the head with his encyclopedia.

"… Oh, wow, Zex. Bash someone upside the head with an encyclopedia? Wow…. Just…" Zexion literally did a face-palm.

--

"Please." "No." "Please?" "NO." "With sugar on top?" "Sora. I do _not_ want to go in there." "But it's fun!!" "I'm seriously calling your brother and asking him why you like this sort of thing."

Sora and Juken were at Chuck E. Cheese's with Demyx. Sora was in the ball pit. God, he looked so friggin' tall in that thing. To make matters worse, Demyx was with him, and now he wanted the pink head in there as well. "Sora, Demyx, there are children just standing there waiting to get in. Some are beginning to complain to their parents. Their parents are staring at us. Now they're calling security!!"

"Security, smurity," was all Demyx said before three muscular guards threw them out of the building. Literally.

"Ouch… me head…" Demyx was complaining. Again. "Hitting your head on the pavement is no fun." Sora looked at him oddly. "It's fun when I do it." Juken swore that Riku must be laughing, since he didn't have to endure the humiliation of what Sora and Demyx were wearing. Sora and Demyx decided to get a little creative today. The chocolate spiked boy wore, of all things, a dress that looked like something from "_Gone with the Wind_", while the sitarist looked like a hooker. Big time. Police almost arrested him for prostitution. This was the most embarressing day in Juken's life. Those two seriously had no pride at all.

--

Judiro: Too short!! Way too short!!

Vero: It's just an update, so get over it. We're planning to have Axel work at Chili's in the next chapter. Yet besides that, we have no idea what else to write for this story.

Judiro: We need the power of suggestion!!

Choir: AMEN!!

Place suggestions with your comments. Thank you for reading such a chapter, though we know that you must have suffered while reading it………. GAAH!!


	18. Mystery Woman from Beyond A Short Chapt

Judiro: Let the epic randomness flow out!! Let its hymns be heard!! Let us—

Vero: Just start the damn story already!!

Judiro: Fine, fine. Don't have to be so bossy! Geez….

Larxene: I want condoms!!

Roxas: Oh, God… I don't even want to know…

Judiro: Someone makes a special appearance for this chapter. O.O Who could it be!? Special thanks to **ramen-is-my-goddess** for her idea!!

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me in this chapter. AT ALL.

--

T'was the dawn of a new day. Roxas was no longer being bitchy, Axel learned to never have shower sex, Sora was a man again….. Or so we think, and Marluxia knows what it's like to be uke.

"What are going to do today?" Axel sat on his favorite barstool, eating waffles like his life depended on it. "I don't know. Maybe hang out at the park?" Roxas replied, obviously bored. It was his day off along with Axel, and he had nothing better to do. It was a little cloudy, but the sky was still pink from the rising sun.

"I didn't even think you'd be up this early." Axel had finished what was once food. He sat there for a bit, tapping his syrupy fork against his crimson locks. "Oh!! Oh!! I know what to do!!" He began to bounce with excitement. Roxas just stared at him as he began to pour a glass of low fat milk. The excited redhead continued, "Let's go over to my friend's workplace!! You should remember Rim G., don't you?" Roxas just stared blankly, sipping his drink. "Nope. Don't recall anyone of that name."

Axel sat, and then his eyes lit up. "Well, she has a nickname. Her friend's call her Ramen." Roxas raised a brow. "Ramen, huh…" He took another sip. "Go on." Axel became animated. "Well, I haven't seen her in a while, so I thought that I'd stop by for a visit. Come on, you can go with me!!" Axel jumped up from his barstool and grabbed Roxas by the arm.

Within an hour, the two were dressed and were on their way to "Ramen's" workplace. They arrived within 2 hours (Axel _insisted_ that they walk. Roxas did not take kindly to this). As soon as they entered, the blonde was jumped by a girl, who was letting out a gigantic squeal and energy force. "ZOMG!! It's you!! It's you it's you it's you it's you!! You're ROXAS!!" Of course, the poor blonde was being squeezed to death. "Hey, hey hey!! I plan to marry this kid soon!!" Axel had to pry off Ramen just to get his "prized possession" back. "So, Ramen. Has anything happened in your life recently?"

"Well, yes actually. My dolls are possessed and perverted!! I love them sooooo much!! Then one time I was doing research so I was kinda cuffed to my bed when my mom walks in on me. She slowly walks out, and then begins to laugh her head off!! She didn't help meeeeeee!!"

Roxas did a double-take at Axel. "We're gonna be here forever, aren't we?!" Axel just stood there, tall and proud saying, "Yeppers."

The girl quickly jumped up onto the counter and began acting like she was giving a sermon. "God not only punished Eve to bleed in shame for eating the forbidden fruit and thus, exiling her and Adam from the Garden of Eden..."

Roxas looked at her oddly while his redheaded boyfriend only began to chuckle. "Ramen, what the hell are you talking about?" Suddenly Axel joined in, as if he had rehearsed, "BUT! God also punished Adam for not keeping control of his blonde wife!" Roxas was getting even more confused. "What the f—". The girl spoke again, "ADAM'S PUNISHMENT WAS PMS!!"

Roxas was just dumbfounded. "No. Way. Eve was a _blonde_?!" Roxas couldn't help but stare at this incredibly odd girl. "Quit doing that, I feel violated." Ramen attempted to "cover" herself up. "I'm just staring," which sounded really odd from a short, homosexual, blonde teen that had no interest in girls. "And it's violating me!!" She picked up a crowbar. "Back off!! I have a crowbar, and I'm not afraid to use it!!"

"And she means that!" said one of the three boys. Roxas looked to Axel for help, but the redhead just turned around, giggling uncontrollably. "Alright!! I'm sorry for staring!!" Roxas put his hands up like someone was about to shoot at him. Ramen lowered the bar and smiled sweetly. "Okay!! Now I can continue!!" (_God, not again…._) Roxas was really regretting to come here. "We all know the story of Adam and Eve...but what many of us are not aware of was that, before Eve...there was Steve..."

And so, this continued for several more hours. The young Ramen told countless interesting and mildly funny experiences of her life, such as her dolls having sex with one another, her Sims being abducted and having two men get pregnant, as well as the time that she and her friends wrote the Bi-ble. Then something odd happened. Two guys kept hitting on each other, although they didn't look gay. One was tall, had dark messy brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. His name was Jackson. The guy that he was hitting on with was just a bit shorter than he was. He had Hispanic origin, brown eyes, and black hair that was styled to look like a duck-tail. His name was Oscar. "I seriously thought that you two were straight." Ramen just stared along with the other coworker, Kanta.

After a few more minutes of watching the two (straight?) teens hitting on one another, Jackson went to the bathroom, yet Oscar followed in pursuit for whatever reason. "Hey!!" Ramen whispered in excitement. "I've got _the PERFECT_ plan!! Okay! Huddle up!!"

Ramen and Axel had placed a trolley that they used at work to block the restroom door. After a few minutes of anxious waiting, they heard the door rattle. It kept trying to open, but it was all in futile. The door wouldn't budge. So the rattling got more violent, until it stopped. There was banging on the wall. "Bang on the other wall!!" Ramen exclaimed with a grin. The banging only got louder. The group began to laugh, and then there was silence. Then moaning. Oh…. The _moaning_. "Good God, they're having _sex!!_" Axel was now doubling over in laughter. Then he stopped and stood up straight, with a certain _smile_ on his face.

"Roxas!! I know what we can do today!!" The redhead grinned from ear to ear, while Roxas only glared. Why did he glare? Well when— "SQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! HOT GUY SEEEEEEEEEX!!"

…. That's why.

The short blonde did a face-palm. "Great. A yaoi fan girl." Ramen dropped her mouth. "Well, yeah!! I totally love yaoi!! I always carry a gigantic folder that contains pictures of—"

"Oh, God. It's in me!!" The four turned back to the bathroom door. Kanta looked horrified, Ramen looked confused, yet gleeful at the same time, and Roxas and Axel were checking the place out. It was nothing new to them.

To see if this was really what it was, Ramen and Kanta moved the trolley and opened the door. Jackson was washing his hands as Oscar zipped up his pants.

This would've worked as a counter gag, except for that fact that there was a little part of… _them_ still on the floor. And the wall. The fuck, it was on the ceiling, too!!

This was undoubtedly the oddest day in Roxas's life.

_Three hours later_

Every said their farewells as Axel and Roxas left. It was now dusk, or later, and the two had nothing left to do except stroll around town.

"We could go shopping at the mall," suggested the blonde. "Maybe even pick up a certain little something for our next _play date_." Those words were quite seductive to the redhead. They kept moving, talking about random topics, such as sex, friends, why Marluxia was topped by Vexen and still claimed to be dominant, how Iris and Vero were doing, and what not.

"I'm hungry." Axel patted his stomach, which had been making loud, obnoxious sounds for the past fifteen minutes. "I swear that stomach of yours would eat you alive, if it had too." Roxas joked.

The redhead only smiled. "Only if it eats you with me. You're delicious as is."

With nothing better to do, the two just went over to Taco Bell, ate, sang (mainly Axel, singing to "My Chemical Romance"), talking, and racing until they made it back to their lovely apartment.

Once inside, Roxas took a good look around while Axel kicked off his shoes. "Hmmm…." The blonde tapped his mouth, moving from room to room. "We need to do something with this place. We should get some new furniture."

Axel looked at the boy like he had just suggested that they commit suicide. "No waaayy!! No! Nuh-uh! NEVAH!! We'd be trying to kill ourselves!!"

"Well, we don't have to buy that piano that I've had my eye on for so long…." Roxas just sighed and continued to think.

Axel was still complaining about how 'heavy that shit' would be.

Come time, Axel would be lifting that furniture up those stairs. With everyone else's support. Not his. No. Roxas only supervised. Unless a fatal accident occurred in which only he was the only one that didn't get crushed by a massively heavy furniture piece while going up the stairs.

But if it came to that, he'd just hire.

Or commit suicide if Axel died.

He decided to think about while having some instant coffee, brownies, cookies, candy, and hot redhead lovin'.

Sooner or later that kid was going to be fat, fat, FAT. Hopefully it'll never come to that.

--

Judiro: Well, it's time to storm up ideas about Roxas' ideas. So I wasn't able to get Axel hired to work in Chili's. Give me time, man!!

Vero: Calm down, you'll scare away the people!!

Judiro: … (looks around) What 'people'? I was talking to you.

Vero: If you weren't already, I'd say you're mad as a hatter.

Judiro: …. Thank goodness, because if I wasn't then this never would've worked.


	19. Minisodes: PMS & Furniture Hunting

Judiro: I'll be leaving for Michigan on Wednesday for one week. To those who are still reading this….. odd, crappy, hell of a story, I thank you, but seeing as how I've left last time and wasn't able to update for months, this time I'm giving you a special kind of chapter this time. It's going to host two little mini-sodes comprising of MarlVexen, and AkuRoku. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. How I hate having to repeat myself.

MINI-SODE SPECIAL THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORYLINE…. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO STORYLINE! ……. Sue me.

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxv

"_What is it?! Is it bad?!"_

"_I'm sorry to say this sir, but…"_

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxv

"AAH!" Marluxia shot up straight in bed, awakened from the nightmare he just had. It involved his car, being totally demolished by an oncoming and reckless truck driver. Inside lay he and Vexen, the scientist he loves so much dead, and Marluxia himself not being able to recover.

The pink haired man swung his legs over the side of his bed. He was breaking out in a cold sweat. He looked over his shoulder at the man lying next to him. Vexen was sleeping soundly with cucumbers on his eyes, his somewhat narrow face covered in some creamed mask. The dirty blonde was unmoving, except for the sheets on his chest slowly rising and falling.

This was the third time Marluxia had some form of a nightmare. The last two nights involved his own death by being murdered after marriage, and then a unicorn named Charlie and something about going to "Candy Mountain". It scared him shitless.

Marluxia went to his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked up to see the water trickling down his face. He sighed heavily. He had no idea what was going on in his head, but he wanted it to end. He decided to get some form of counseling.

_The next morning_

"Good morning, my rosebud!!" Vexen came out into the living room, the cream washed off, and the cucumbers gone. All he was wearing was his pajamas. Marluxia looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa, reading "_Pet On Duty_" in his pink and black robes. He managed a quick smile, "Morning, Snowflake! How did you sleep last night?" He cast a downward glance at the manga book. "I slept well, but I could hear you talking in your sleep." Marluxia began to hide his face behind the book. Vexen eyed him suspiciously. "Did you have another nightmare?"

The dirty blonde made his way over to where his beau was sitting, but Marluxia jumped up, saying, "I just remember that I have to go out and water the plants!! Be right back!!" And then within two seconds, the man was gone and out the backdoor.

Marluxia just sighed as he turned on the hose. "I can't believe I can't even talk to Vexen about my dreams. But they're just…. Too real… sigh I'm afraid of them. I need to get counseling soon, before I go mad."

After spending around 20 minutes of watering his plants and hanging garden, the pink head went back inside. As soon as he was in, he could smell breakfast was already cooked. He looked at Vexen, who in turn sensed this, looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hope you're in the mood for eggs. That's all I could find in your refrigerator." Marluxia's eyes went wide. "Holy shit!! Are you serious?!" He checked for himself. The fridge was empty. The pink head panicked. He ran for the pantry, only to find an empty pantry. There were only dishes in the cabinet and silverware and kitchen appliances and what not in the drawers.

"I'm fucking screwed!!" Marluxia began to pull on his hair, while Vexen just stood there, cooking eggs. "I'm so screwed!! I'm supposed to have a dinner party TONIGHT!!" He slammed his fist on the dining table. "Vexen!!" The other man turned around with a smile, knowing what was coming next. "You. Me. Grocery shopping. TODAY!!" Vexen smiled even more. He always loved it when Marluxia was like this. "Will that be before or after breakfast, sire?" To add to his comment, Vexen bowed and put on that "butler face." Marluxia just sat there with an odd expression. "After breakfast!!"

_An hour and a half later_

Marluxia was hurrying Vexen into the car. As soon as the two of them were in, Marluxia shouted, "Fuck! I forgot the keys!!" Vexen rolled his eyes. "Marly, they're right—" Marluxia cut him off halfway. "Not now, Vexen! I must go find them!!" Marluxia was out of the car before Vexen could say another word. "Dumbass, if he could have just seen that they're in the ignition…" A roar came from inside the house, "WHERE ARE MY FUCKING KEYS?!"

_Amazingly, Two HOURS later…_

The two men finally made it to the Super Market around noon. Of course, Marluxia kept bitching because there were no "good parking spaces" left, which was odd, because the place was usually empty. The two were finally able to get into the store. "Well, Marluxia. What are you looking to buy?" Vexen inquired when he got the buggy. "Get everything. YOU HEAR THAT STORE?! I'M GETTING EVERYTHIIIIIIINNG!!" People were casting weird glances as Marluxia was shaking his fists violently in the air. "I'm so pleased to see you're doing well this morning." After wandering around the store, picking up items at random, Marluxia actually running into other people's carts, and some more bitching, they finally got up to the check out counter when Marluxia screamed, "GODDAMNIHAVENOMONEY!!"

It has been a hectic day, and Vexen is really worn out from Marluxia, who still seemed to possess energy to be cranky. The scientist had to look into this. He recounted on what Marluxia had done all week. Go shopping, buy flowers, water garden, have sex, go to rave, have kinky sex, go shopping, make out, have nightmares, and now this. Vexen thought deep and hard on why his boyfriend was acting so… so… unMarly…

_Two weeks later_…

Vexen should have done something sooner. Marluxia was beginning to act like a cranky old grandmother who over smoked and overdosed. There was no time left. Vexen had to drag Marluxia to counseling, whether he liked it or not.

_Two days later_…

Marluxia and Vexen were driving to their appointment. Marluxia was a very rather displeased—

"FUCK YOU BITCHES!!"

….. Passenger…

If there was anyone to have road rage, it was Marluxia. In this state. Although he wasn't the one driving—

"Why the hell do I have to see a councilor, anyway?! It's ludicrous!! Blasphemy!! No one has seen a councilor in my entire family. Not one!! Why do we have to drive all the way out to see…"

_Two hours of traffic and a furious Vexen later…_

"… and then we have to—"

"DAMNIT MARLUXIA!! SHUT THE HELL UP OR I SWEAR I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND AND BEAT YOUR ASS SENSLESS UNTIL HELL WON'T HAVE IT AGAIN!!"  
"….Geez, you don't need to be stingy…. Or obnoxious for that matter…"

"SHUT IT!!"

As soon as they were at the councilor's office, they had to wait their turn. It was easy to keep Marluxia quit, since Vexen had mace, a cattle prod, hairspray and matches in his purse. What? It was a _manly_ purse. You want womanly, look at Marluxia. He acts like he has PMS.

"Mr…." A woman appeared in the doorway. Vexen raised his hand, "Vexen will do." She looked at her clipboard again. "Vexen. Mrs. Rhimestone will see you now." The young woman disappeared once again as the couple made their way towards the office. "Now Marluxia," Vexen whispered harshly. "Don't do anything stupid or idiotic. Be on your _best_ behavior. Got it?" All he received was a nod from the younger man.

Vexen put on a smile as soon as he walked through the door with a scowling Marluxia. Mrs. Rhimestone was quite the attractive woman. She had curves in all the right places, making her look sexy in that grey office jacket and matching skirt. She looked to be in her mid 30's. Her lavish and radiant orange hair was braided, her glasses sliding down a bit as she looked at her clipboard. She was sitting in a comfy looking chair cross-legged. She was obviously wearing make-up, because she certainly looked like a form of MayBelline artwork.

She looked up at the two with a smile. "Hello there, Mr. Vexen. I'm Bethany Rhidestone, but you may call me Beth. I understand that Marluxia here is not acting normal?" Vexen shook his head."No, he has not. He's usually quite kind and open with generosity, but never this… how would you say… bitchy." Marluxia reacted to that. "I'm not being bitchy, you little ass!! Shut up before I shove this crap chair up yours!!"

"I see what you're talking about. Tell me everything about yourselves. I'm here to listen and to understand, like a good, old, knowledgeable friend."

_Two hours later_

"My God!! What the hell!! Marluxia, I think I finally know what's wrong with you!" After two hours of bitching and revealing of their past, Beth had finally lost it. Marluxia deathly glared at her. Vexen became anxious. "What is it?! Is it bad?!" Beth was obviously losing her temper. "I'm sorry to say this sir, but YOU'RE JUST AN ANGSTY LITTLE BITCH WHO SEEMS TO HAVE SOMEHOW GOTTEN PMS!! Now, if you would kindly get out of my office." Marluxia looked appalled. "What are you—"

Mrs. Rhidestone threw a dictionary at the two. "Get the fuck out and get someone else's fucking help!!"

Later that night, Marluxia was actually back to his old self. Vexen could never understand why. He hoped to high Heaven that he was now having some gigantic form of menopause or something. The two had chaos for the past two weeks, and Marluxia decided to make it up by spending quality time with Vexen by cuddling and watching movies.

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxv

"_Axel! Axel, help me!!"_

"_Roxas?! Where are you—?!"_

"Roxy…. Hey Roooooxaaaasss…" Axel was singing in the blonde's sleepy ear. "Time to get uuuuup!!" The small blonde boy just turned over on his side to ignore the voice that would not let him sleep. Axel just stood there, placing his hands comfortably on his hips. "What am I going to do with you, cutie?" Axel decided that the best thing to do was make Roxas's favorite breakfast: Chocolate chip pancakes with melted chocolate to put on biscuits. His friends never heard of "chocolate dipped biscuits", but they were pretty delicious. Once they tasted them, though, they liked them a lot. Axel was freakin' hooked.

_An hour and a half later_

Something was twitching. Uncontrollably twitching. And something smelled _really_ good. This twitching nose meant only one thing. Chocolate is nearby.

Roxas tried to open his eyes, but he was so tired. Yet… chocolate was nearby. Ahhh… sweet, sweet chocolate. Chocolate for Roxas meant a happy Roxas. The small blonde boy sat up immediately. "Holy shit, there's chocolate nearby!!" Roxas dashed out of his bedroom to find Axel in the kitchen, making his favorite breakfast. "Axel…" There was a big, goofy grin on the blonde's face. He just couldn't control himself any longer.

Axel froze. He could feel the tremendous and dangerous entity coming closer and closer, hungry to the point of starvation. The utterly suspenseful "Jaws" theme played in his head. He quickly turned around to see blonde spikes dive down behind the counter. Axel's heart was racing. He turned again to see the blonde spikes move up, then disappear beneath the counter. He had to hurry, before it was too late!! He stirred quickly!! There was no stopping what happened next! Our beloved pyro turned to see this dangerous creature swim towards him and eat him alive!! Oh the humanity!!

Well… what really happened is that he was just tackled by Roxas, who screamed "CHOCOLATE!!" with joy. The only thing eaten was just Roxas licking the melted chocolate on the wooden spoon. But still…. The humanity!!

(_I really need to stop having such an overactive imagination. Nah, I like it as is!!_) Axel thought with a smirk. He stood up as the blonde continued to lick his treat. "So, you finally woke up, eh?" Roxas rolled his eyes as he finished off the spoon. "Yeah, and I see our imagination has not gone to waste." To prove this, Roxas made an actual rainbow with his hands. "With _imaginaaaation_, we can still have good fun." Axel looked back at the food. "Alright Roxas!! It's time to eat. Help yourself!" The blonde quickly gave the redhead a kiss and hug, then went about to eat everything in sight, but still leaving Axel some to eat.

"So what are having for dinner tonight?" Roxas inquired, still content by the delicious and luscious chocolate. For Axel there was only one answer to this. Putting on an overly serious face, the light outside seemed to dim, and the background was now glowing red with flames as Axel stated "Tonight we dine in Hell!! Or the Noodles & Company place. I could care less." Then everything went back to as it should be. "Why, what do you want to do today?" Axel took a large chunk of his biscuit. "I already told you." Roxas stated. Axel looked at him in confusion. Then, the same background came up as Roxas stated, "Today, we will buy furniture!!" Axel's eyes widened. "Nooo!! Spare me!! Oh, please spare me warden!!" Yes, breakfast went like this sometimes. Of course, it's always fun to hang around them. Interesting stuff happens.

_After breakfast_

Axel had agreed to go do some furniture shopping with Roxas, as long as it was nice, cheap, and not too heavy. While browsing around through the furnishing store, Axel was bored with looking at all this "classy" furniture. "Roxas, not to be mean or anything, but this kind of furniture just doesn't really suit my style…. Roxas?" the redhead turned to see that his blonde companion was nowhere to be seen. He searched desperately, calling out the boy's name. "Roxas? Roxas, where are you?!" Then he heard a shout from the missing one, "Axel!! Axel, help me!!" Axel searched quickly everywhere. "Roxas?! Where are you—?!" Axel stopped and was stunned. Just stunned. And not in a bad way. There, somehow tangled in curtains near the windows, was Roxas, and he was certainly tangled in an embarrassing way. His butt was sticking out into the air, his head visible, yet upside down. His shirt was beginning to fall with gravity, revealing some of his chest. The rest of his body was hidden in curtain. The amazing part is that he was near the ceiling.

"Roxas! How the hell did you get up there!? Stop fooling around and get down here this instant!!" Axel was actually serious when he said that, no joke. Roxas only glared. "What do you mean, "fooling around"?! I don't know how it happened, but just save me!!"Axel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be hard work. Getting a nearby ladder from nowhere and without permission, Axel set up some pillows underneath Roxas. Then using the ladder, the brave redhead set up to where Roxas was entangled like an insect in a spider's web. If the blonde didn't know any better, he'd say Axel was pretty much the spider.

As soon as Axel reached his damsel in distress, he began to enjoy the view. Roxas, however, was beginning to throw a fit. "Don't just stand there and stare!! Do something!!" And so he did. Axel reached out to feel the blonde's somewhat bare chest. "Axel!!" Roxas's face began to flush. "You said to _do something_. Don't blame meee!" Axel sang, continuing with his touch. "But if you really want down," he concluded, "then you need to stop struggling." Roxas tried his best to calm down, but the curtains began to sway. "Axel. Hurry. Up." "I'm going, I'm going…" Axel somehow pulled a chainsaw out of his ass, along with a mask, and began cutting where Roxas wasn't.

"I'm seriously thinking about taking you to counseling," Roxas glared, but was drowned out from the noise. Whenever Roxas got into impossible situations, Axel did impossible solutions. Not to mention very questioning ones.

It was about an hour when Axel was almost finished sawing the curtains. Of course, the drapes gave way, making Roxas fall, in turn knocking over the ladder, which caused Axel to fall over, releasing the chain saw, which then fell onto some furniture while still going. At this point, chaos was erupting within the store.

_Days later_

"Okay, one… two… three… Lift!!" Roxas and Axel began to lift the new couch at the same time. Axel had already burned the other, but almost burnt down the complex as well. Almost, I said. The two were 

doing this by themselves, so it was hard work. Thank God it was the last piece of furniture to be moved up the stairs today, and thank goodness nothing happened like it did a few days ago.

"_Run away!! There's a mad chain saw on the loose!!"_

"_You think I should burn down the store? Everything's already ruined."_

"_Axel!! Just shut up and come on!! The cops are coming!!"_

"_But I was just being honest!!"_

READER BEWARE. THERE IS A SPECIAL POWERFUL RITUAL UPON US. IT IS CALLED……………………….. LEMON

After settling in their apartment, Axel and Roxas were just too worn out. They plopped down onto their new couch to watch their new TV. "Hey… I have a better idea than watching some silly old TV," Axel grinned suspiciously. Roxas just looked at him strangely, but before he could open his mouth, he was grabbed, tossed over Axel's shoulder, carried to their room, locked the door, and was stripped of all clothing in record time. Axel always did love to surprise Roxas when sex was upon them.

Roxas could only smile. "Make love to me… and only to me…" Axel smiled equally with his special partner. "I'll love you and only you, forever. Now…. It's _that_ time!"

Axel pulled out a bottle of lube from underneath his pillow, while Roxas began to suck on the redhead's lower earlobe. Yet instead of putting it on immediately, he began to worship Roxas's body. He licked the right nipple of the blonde, which earned a groan from the blonde. Axel then made his way down to Roxas's bare manhood. He was amazed at how fast Roxas's erections were getting. And how large!! No wait…. That was his… never mind. Axel was able to fit the entire pole into his mouth. He began sucking on it seductively, licking it and taking a soft nip at it. Roxas was only hissing and moaning with pleasure.

"A-Axel…." Roxas arched his back. "Come into me." Axel smiled at that. "Whatever you want baby." The redhead lubricated his fingers, and then stuck one finger in. Axel's favorite sound came from the blonde when he did; his voice changed to show that he was really enjoying it. All the sounds were coming out when Axel slipped in two fingers and began to scissor. "One more, hon." With three long, skinny yet nimble fingers scissoring, Axel determined that it was time.

"Prepare yourself…." Axel slowly entered, then began a steady rhythm, going in, and coming. He continued to adjust himself until he found that special place. He hit it once, and Roxas was moaning 

louder and louder, arching his back as he began to see stars. Three more direct hits to the prostate, until something that had never happened before happened. It was the forth hit when Axel found that he may have gone in too deep or at a wrong angle. Of course, his manhood tended to be big, but either it got bigger, or Roxas got smaller. "Rox…" said the pyro. "We've got a problem." Roxas came all over himself before he heard it. Seeing how Roxas came, Axel couldn't hold it any longer, so he spilled over into Roxas. Though, he never knew what it felt like; he was always dominant. The two were tired out, but Axel said it again. "Roxas. We. Have. A. Problem." Roxas lay still for a moment to get his sight back. Then he sat up to see what the redhead meant. "What… kind of problem?" Roxas was beginning to sound just a bit nervous.

Axel sighed heavily, and then slowly said it. "I'm stuck." Roxas looked at him in disbelief. The pyro said it again, except a bit louder this time. "I'm stuck, Roxas. I think I took too much Viagra…" Then the blonde lost it. "What the hell do you mean your stuck?! You can't be stuck!! We'll look like fucking Siamese twins if you don't get out of me!!"

Axel shook his head. "I already _tried_ to get out. I _can't_ get out of you. Not that I want to, you're pretty cozy, you know that?"

"GAAAH!!" Roxas threw his hands in the air. How in the world could Axel be stuck?! "Axel!! Just will away your boner."

"Another problem…"

"What?!"

"….. I can't really do that when we're both naked and I'm in someone. We'll just have to wait for the Viagra effects to wear off…"

_Some hours later_

"Hey, it is normal sized again!! Okay! Let's continue, Roxy-kins!!" Axel said excitedly. Roxas was already snoozing away though. Axel just chuckled as he crawled up to the sleeping boy and cradled him in his arms. They'll just have to wait for another night…

Xvxvxvxvxvxvxv

Judiro: Yeah…. Short and awkward lemon there, but I just can't find inspiration like you people!! Tell me the secret!!

Vero: We'll be back in a week to continue our…. coughshitstorycough Enjoy this until next Wednesday.


	20. Halloween Scream

Judiro: I have returned from vacation!!

Vero: Yeah…. Remind me again _why_ you started another story without me?!

Judiro: I thought I should something on my own for once!! Get off my back!

Vero: …… I swear……

Judiro: What?! Anyway, read and enjoy this early _Halloween_ special chapter!!

Vero: ….. You're doing a Halloween episode?

Judiro: Well, I'm listening to "Very Scary Music", sooo…. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort in this…. Wayward story. Except for a few select characters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The summer had quickly passed, and Axel was getting anxious. It was already mid-October, and Halloween was only a few weeks away. A few precious weeks for planning and getting ready to scare the living shit out of his beloved boyfriend.

Roxas.

The blonde was always so…. angsty sometimes and never really too much fun on some occasions.

Axel was determined to change all that. The redhead had watched almost every horror movie known to man, read every horror book available from Zexion (with much argument), and had help from Larxene to plot in devious ways.

Axel couldn't help but laugh silently, if not more so maniacally. This was going to be so perfect.

_Time passes and it's All Hallows Eve._

The theme from "_The Nightmare before Christmas_" was playing in the background, orange and black pumpkin and bat decorations were strung from wall to wall, grotesque mock-ups of famous paintings were on the walls, the food and 'bloody punch' were already to go, and Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

_If Roxy doesn't show, then I won't be able to get the necessary info from him!!_ Axel thought, slightly panicking. The redhead had been trying to get those hidden fears extracted from Roxas, but everytime he asked the blonde, the angst child would only reply,

"_Ask me that one more fucking time, and I swear I'll tear you to tiny shreds and feed you to Sora_."

Which never happened, obviously, as the redhead was still in one piece. Then, two days before the party they were planning, Axel was finally able to get a new answer from Roxas.

_Two days earlier_

"_Roxas, what will it take for you to tell me your darkest, most horrid fears?" Axel was sitting on the counter, drinking orange soda. Roxas just glared at the redhead, trying not to erupt._

"_I swear, Axel! Why the hell do you want to know!?" Roxas was trying his best to keep his composure. Axel had done nothing but ask the question at least once a day, every day, for the entire month of October._

"_I just wanna know!! I mean, you know _my_ darkest fear!!" Axel countered, complaining. Roxas just sent his boyfriend another hard glare. "Oh, right, you're afraid of that big purple dinosaur on Barney. Grow up, Axel!" _

"_I'm serious!! My mom invited that thing to my 3__rd__ birthday party, and I swear it was gonna eat me alive!!" Axel made all these hand movements signifying gluttony. Roxas just rolled his eyes. _

"_Fine, you know what? I'll tell you. On the day of our Halloween party, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me on that same night that I get to do whatever I damn please." Roxas pointed a finger at the glowing redhead. _

_Axel was finally happy that he could be able to extract the information needed for his version of the 'ultimate fearfest'._

_End flashback_

It was about fifteen minutes into the party, and most of the guest had shown up. Axel was growing ever more worried as the blonde would not appear onto the scene for some reason. Zexion walked up to his friend, showing very little signs that he worried for his friend.

"Are you alright? You look tense," greeted the slate haired man. Zexion looked around, not seeing Roxas in his sights, but he did see Demyx fail at trying to scare some of the guests with his 'Little Mermaid' costume.

Axel only sighed heavily, his worry beginning to increase with each passing moment. "I haven't seen Roxas at all this morning!! I mean, we sleep in the same bed, and I'm a pretty light sleeper!!"

Zexion only scoffed a "Yeah right" but continued to listen.

"When I woke up this morning, he was gone!! Just plain gone!! I don't know where he went! I tried to call his cell phone, and I could hear it ring within the apartment. I walked over to where the noise was loudest, and found it on the floor."

Axel paused slightly as he recalled exactly what happened.

_That morning_

_Axel yawned as he turned over onto his right side, preparing to hug his favorite little blonde. He reached forward, but all he felt was bed sheets. He leaned in a little more until he felt the edge of the bed. _

_The redhead jolted up as his cell phone beeped loudly several times. It meant he just received a text message. Axel groaned and plopped back down onto his back, his left arm outspread as he let his right swing off the bed._

"_Gaah… I'm going to bed too late," he yawned as he pulled his BlackBerry phone off the end table. He flipped open the device and saw that it said, "New Message from Rocks-ASS!!" Axel giggled a little, knowing that he typed it that way on purpose._

_He clicked it once, and the message read, "I've got a surprise for you tonight at midnight. Don't go looking for me in the apartment." This obviously meant to Axel that he was in the apartment._

_The redhead pushed himself up off his comfy mattress, and walked over to the bathroom. After taking a 10 minute shower, he brushed his 'glamorous' teeth, tried to comb his naturally red and wildly spiked hair, put on some new clothes and walked toward the kitchen._

"_Hmm… I wonder…" Axel knew that Roxas never left without his cell phone. It was always on the blonde's person at all times, even if it was never used, he still carried it. Axel pushed 1, as it was his speed dial to Roxas. He heard the little jingle go off, and walked around until he found it._

_Amazingly, it was outside their apartment door; right in front of it to be exact. Axel looked down at the little baby blue device, and took quick notice at the little red spots on it. He reached down to pick it up and inspect it closer._

_He flipped it open, only to see a message that hadn't been sent yet. It read, "Tonight at midnight, it hangs high with the message 'Tied to you forever.'"_

_Axel was very confused at the mysterious message, but decided to brush it off._

_He then noticed that there were some red spots on the numbers used to text the message. At closer inspection, Axel couldn't think it possible, but from his point of view, it looked like blood._

_Axel dismissed it as dried ketchup, and closed the device._

_End Flashback_

Zexion just stood there, the only visible eyebrow raised. "Maybe that's his little trick for you. As they say, "Trick-_or_-Treat."

Axel looked at Zexion, whom was wearing a Dracula outfit. _Suits him…_ thought the redhead. Axel sighed, saying, "It's about three hours until midnight, Zex. I doubt he'd go through all this trouble to just try to scare me."

"I don't know, Ax. He was always that deceiving, evil type, to me," Zexion replied, as he turned heel to ensure that Demyx did not annoy the guests, whom he was claiming to be "Ariel, princess of Atlantica."

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose, and journeyed over to the snack table he had set up. Sora was over there with Riku, the bubbly brunette almost inhaling everything in sight. Riku was trying to pull him away from the table, stating that "It's for the other guests."

Axel walked over to the struggling duo, greeting them with a "Hey, what's happening?" Sora looked over at Axel and smiled. The brunette was wearing an Indiana Jones outfit, while Riku wore a Rock star outfit.

"Hey, Sora. Have you seen your twin around anywhere by chance?" Axel looked at the two, hoping for a positive answer.

Sora tapped his chin thoughtfully while Riku let out a disappointing "No." "Really? Sora, how about you?" Axel asked, beginning to sound a little desperate.

The leather clad boy shook his head slowly, and then asked, "Why? Do you need him for something?" Axel's face drooped. "Yes, I haven't seen him all day!! He's nowhere to be found in this tiny apartment!"

Riku looked at the redhead incredulously. "Err… did you try calling his cell?" Axel nodded. Riku began to take on a look of worry, knowing that the blonde always traveled with the little cell. "May I see it?" Axel nodded, and pulled out Roxas's cell phone, only to have it beep loudly three times.

Riku took the cell and flipped it open, clicked once, and read the message aloud. "E-Mail check. 10:15." Riku checked the built in clock on the phone. "It's 10:14."

Axel walked over to his computer, after taking back the cell. Riku was too busy resuming the struggle with Sora.

Zexion re-approached him after Axel turned on the monitor. "Hey, Ax. Get any new info on Rox-" Zexion stopped midsentence as a giant explicit picture of the two pulled up automatically. Axel's face turned beat red as Zexion began to chuckle. "Nice form, Pyro. I do have to admit that Roxas is does look good in _this_ picture."

Axel closed it quickly, then logged onto his HotMail account. Sure enough, at 10:15 exactly was an e-mail from an unknown address. He clicked it open.

It read, "Your nightmares are nothing to be afraid of. What you should _really_ be afraid of is losing something. Observe at midnight tonight."

Axel was ready to explode. _Lose_ something? He certainly did _not_ like the sound of that. Not in the _least_. Zexion was also getting a little tense. "Well, should we call the police? It sounds to me like Roxas may be in danger."

Zeixon paused for a moment, then smirked. "Unless he's trying to get to you." Axel glared at the lilac haired boy. "I doubt he'd do this just to scare me, Zex."

Zexion just shrugged, and walked away. Axel tapped his chin rapidly, but he almost had a heart attack when another text message came.

He quickly flipped it open and clicked on it once. It read, "Screams from the hall mean nothing. Continue onward to the gardens of rest." Not even two seconds after reading that, there was screaming from the hallway.

The music suddenly stopped, and everyone began to go to the door to see what the matter was. Axel pushed through some of the guests until he was in the hall. Upon looking at the opposite wall, there was a message written in blood.

"_At midnight tonight, the pyro's worst fear of all becomes reality._"

Axel was getting even tenser at the sound of that. He bolted back inside, grabbed his jacket, tugged on his shoes, and then bolted back down the hall to the elevator. It was out of order, so Axel was forced to use the stairs.

Upon descending a level, another message came into sight.

"_A psycho's favorite. Head toward to the grave._"

Axel was confused at the horrid message, but he continued downward. Even more messages were on the walls as he raced to the lobby.

"_Why the rush? If you don't want to lose something, then it's best to rush._"

"_A blue eyed soul calls to the fire's wielder._"

"_Upon entering the cold resting place, head toward the stone that overlooks the rest._"

Axel was beginning to become frightened, fear overcoming his mind, worrying what would become if he arrived too late.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, which meant that Axel didn't have too much time to lose. It was a 30 minute walk from the apartment complex to the cemetery, yet Axel made it into a 15 minute dash.

Within record time, the redhead was at the cemetery, and upon looking at the cold, iron gates, another bloody message was written across the ground.

"_Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jack lost love to a candlestick._"

Axel rushed forward, pushing the gates open. He sprinted, although weary from the first run, to the hill that looked over the entirety of the graveyard.

He reached the top of the hill, but he was on the verge of collapse, until he saw a message that was on a rather large tombstone underneath a somewhat menacing, giant old oak tree.

The message read, "_Look above, for all turmoil begins here_."

As Axel began to move his head higher, and higher, slowly, he would soon see something that he never dreamt to see. He froze with fear as the hung figure came into view.

It was a bloodied body, which was decorated with darkened ginger hair, cold blue eyes, and a sign around the neck saying, "_Axel. I'm scared._"

Then out of the darkened blue, the rope hoisting the body high snapped, and it landed to the cold ground with a soft 'thud'.

Axel couldn't believe what he was seeing. The one and only love of his life, on the ground and motionless. Tears began to rush from his eyes, entire streams were coming forth. Axel reached forward to touch the hand of his lover.

As soon as he touched it, something even more shocking happened.

It had stitches.

Axel leaned in a little more, until he saw what it was.

Then he became so pissed all hell would be unleashed upon a certain someone.

The body lying on the ground was a fucking fake; a _doll _that resembled_ Roxas._

Lo and behold, there was laughter coming from above in the branches of the tree. A familiar blonde came into view from behind the darkness. "You should've seen your face!! Ha ha ha!!"

Axel was so happy that his lover wasn't dead. But seriously, now he was taking it into second thought. "ROXAS, YOU COLD HEARTED FUCK!!" Axel screamed to the top of his lungs. "THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Roxas climbed his way down from the branches and onto the ground. As soon as the blonde's feet were firmly on the ground, Axel pinned him up against the tree. "Roxas!! What the _fuck_ is going _on_!?" Roxas couldn't help but feel some regret, fear, and oddly enough, pleasure.

"I wanted to see what you were really afraid of, that's all?" Roxas smiled sheepishly, yet was slapped in the whole process.

"I thought I fucking lost you!! Were all those people in on it too!?" Axel was death gripping the blonde's small arms until they were bruising.

"Axel… you're hurting me…" Roxas said as some tears began to come from the corner of his eyes.

Axel wasn't finished yet. "You scared me alright! I thought I lost you forever! If this is your idea of a joke, then it is obviously the worst I've ever seen!!" Axel was about to slap Roxas hard again, but the blonde flinched, his own tears coming forth.

"I-I'm sorry, Axel…" Roxas's voice suddenly sounded hoarse. "I-it was just for fun, you know?"

Axel only became angrier. "For _FUN_!? This is _not_ considered fun!!"

Roxas began to break apart, crying uncontrollably. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, Axel…" he managed between sobs. "I just th-thought that'd I-I'd try to have some fun with you."

Axel couldn't bear to see his beloved cry. He pulled Roxas into a protective embrace. Axel was still crying tears of his own. "Just don't do that ever again. I don't like the thought of losing you. Don't ever do that again."

The two stood there on the hill, a cold wind blowing over them. They stood there, embracing one another in the dark night. The whole 'joke' turned into a big mess, Roxas and Axel had to sort things through over the next few days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel had to cancel his plan to scare Roxas. It was just too much from the night of the party. Roxas was being given some cold attitude from Axel.

Roxas had to sign a contract to never do stupid things like that ever again. It seemed as though it would take some time to get everything back together again.

Roxas decided to make up for everything by doing extra things in his spare time.

Some of those things included community service of his own volition, paying for everything for the next five months, with some help, working to the bone, attending to Axel's needs, etcetera.

Roxas was doing everything in his power to get back into his boyfriend's good graces by buying gifts, doing the _special_ almost every week until it got so good that they named it, sweet talking the redhead, everything.

A few month's pass, and eventually Roxas is able to be fully trusted by the red head again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A year passes, and it's time for Axel and Roxas' annual Christmas shopping_

Roxas wandered around the mall, trying to think of something that he could get for Axel. Every store had close to nothing that he wanted to get for the pyro. Roxas had a list of ideas with him, but most were scratched off.

"_Porn? Nah. A new lighter? Yeah right… Ummm…._" Roxas tried to think of what he could try and get for the redhead. Nothing seemed to come close to being good, until the blonde made his way to a particular shop.

"Perfect…" the blonde muttered, before entering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vero: ………………. Is it me, or are we straying _very far_ from the original plot line?

Judiro: This story has a plot line?

Vero: It _had_ a plot line.

Judiro: No wonder we don't get reviews anymore.

Vero: scoffs Excatly. _Duh!!_

Judiro: ………. I miss the plot line…..

R&R please!!


	21. Carol of Love and Randomness

Judiro: OMG OMG OMG!! So who's happy that I finally updated?! Sha-ZAM!

Sorry for the incredibly long wait. :( I was just being a lazy ass. X(

Anyway, this is the final chapter for this story. Get ready for extreme randomness and fluff.

NOTE: The story of "Losing sight, Losing Hope" has been discontinued until further notice. I have lost all inspiration for that story and I probably will be taking it down. Sorry to disappoint in those who read it liked it.

Anyway, on a happier note, let the final chapter commence!!

Dislcaimer: Me own nothing, save a few characters and plot line.

P.S. Old characters have returned for their final appearance in this story! Be happy. :D

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cold winds blew, a light snow gently and slowly descending onto the ground outside, the carolers' voices ringing, beautiful melodies being played, and the best thing of all….

CHRISTMAS COOKIES!!

"My Roxas… so good!!" a redheaded, spiky haired sex model exclaimed with the joy and excitement of a child. "Did I ever mention that you're a wonderful cook, Rox?" Axel stated, taking another bite from the soft and freshly hot cookie.

The smaller blonde only rolled his eyes. "Only about a few hundred dozen times since the day you first tasted my cooking." The blue eyed male dreamily looked at his boyfriend. "So… since we're on the topic of Christmas presents…"

Axel looked up. "You got me something?!" he cheered, a wide ear to ear grin present.

Roxas did all in his power to hide a smirk. Axel didn't notice the internal struggle though. "Yeah, I did. But it's a secret." finished the blonde with a wink and grin.

"Say what's a secret?!" a noisy and nosy blonde woman inquired. "If it's a secret, then tell me! I'll keep it safely locked in the Vault." Larxene smiled warmly at him, yet it was too creepy to be normal.

Axel scoffed. "Please, you can't keep _any_ secret down if someone gives you the key."

Larxene raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. Axel put his thumb in between his lips and stretched out his pinky. He then moved it up and slightly.

"Oh please! Alcohol doesn't do a damn when it comes to getting secrets from me."

*thirty seconds later*

"So, listen. Listen. You *hic* listening? So he's all like, wearing this *hic* thong, and he splits his buddies in two!" The drunken woman laughed and fell face first into the floor, taking her chair and glass down with her.

"Told you she couldn't keep a secret for long," Axel remarked, amused. "Still, Vexen trying on Marly's Victoria's Secret under panties does spark my interest."

Roxas scrunched his nose and took a step back. "Ew, you perv! I knew you were perverted, but old men?! Glagh!"

"Who you calling old, you impeccable twerp?!" a red-faced Vexen argued. "I am only 34!"

"Cigarettes really _do_ age you." Axel muttered, smirking.

The dirty blonde threw the closest thing near him at the redhead, which impossibly happened to be poor, misunderstood Marluxia. Needless to say PMS really _does_ give one superhuman strength.

A hush fell over the entirety of the room and its residents. The silence was ungracefully broken when Marluxia's ringtone, Barbie Girl, sounded off through the room.

Everything had gone so fast for Roxas. First Vexen shrieked at the sudden noise and once again threw the thing that was nearest to him, which just so happened to be the DVD movie of "STALK THE BOY Vol. 3". The DVD sliced open the flour bag, which poured over Larxene's drunken ass. She awoke, thought it was coke, and actually got _high_ off of the stuff. Axel cried when he saw his favorite movie recording destroyed, and wept all over Roxas.

Roxas, on the other hand, had to fight for his already sold freedom, which didn't work quite so well.

Kelly Sullivan returned with Chuck Norris and took a look around. "'Sup, betches."

The small blonde was able to fling Axel off of him, but the redhead was sent like a missile toward Kelly and Chuck. Needless to say the two were killed by Axel's missile beauty.

Then everything was thrown into chaos when Namine arrived. "Good evening, everyone! I just came to say- What the FUCK?!"

The scene, in itself, was entirely random.

So random in fact that Namine had to run away screaming "I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!! AHHH! I HAVE TO BLEACH MY EYES!"

*Time passes and everything is returned to normal, save for a now dead Kelly and Chuck, and a now broken DVD*

"Bastard! Now I have to go and redo the entire episode of STB 3!" Axel glared daggers at the scientist. "You and your permanent PMSing!!"

"How dare you, you insolent pyro! Excuse me for being surprised!" Vexen argued.

The two bickered for about 5 minutes when a now full body casted Marluxia cut in. "If it's that important to you, Axel, we could always remake it, but better."

The redhead immediately ceased his quarreling with the dirty blonde scientist. Axel's face seemed to brighten tenfold and could outdo the sun and a full moon. "For reals?!"

The pink haired man *tried* to nod. "Yeah, all we need is a few minutes and a place to do it."

And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is the return of the legendary epicness of…

STALK THE BOY SPECIAL EPISODE!!!

Today's players are…

PLAYER ONE: Axel, the super-gorgeous-ultra-hot-ninja-skillzed-model-pyromaniac-superhuman-incredible-pervert! Champion of two seasons in a row!

PLAYER TWO: Roxas, the adorable, killer uke.

PLAYER THREE: Drunken Larxene who gets high off of flour.

PLAYER FOUR: Vexen, the pedo.

"The hell I'm a pedo!!"

RE: PLAYER FOUR: Vexen the creepy necrophiliac.

"That's even worse!!"

RE: RE: PLAYER FOUR: Vexen the douche.

"….."

PLAYERS FIVE AND SIX: Iris and Vero, the returning heroes.

SETTING: PETSMART

BEGIN!!

Axel hides in a dog house.

Roxas dresses up as a witch and releases the birds. He plays music all the while screaming "Fly my pretties! Fly! Fly!!" 60 points for ultimate cosplay.

Larxene is too drunk and high to move! We award her 170 bonus points for being that awesome.

Vexen stalks the younger children, but has competition with Michael Jackson. The two have a "Thriller!" dance off, and Vexen loses. -89201 points for being that lame.

Axel pounces on Roxas and kisses him swiftly on the neck. 10 points.

Roxas knees Axel _again_ in the groin and escapes over to the reptile section. 15 points.

Larxene throws up onto an elder and they melt.

Iris pets a kitty and sends rabid dogs to attack the store manager. 80 points.

Vero reads the book "War and Peace".

Vexen is removed from the premises due to being too normal. Disqualified.

Axel and Roxas have an all out tongue war. 100 points for hot male-male kissing!!

Larxene gains some sense due to her period, and she goes rampaging all over the store. Everyone dies except for the players, and she is sent away to go destroy the Home Depot.

END!

FINAL SCORE:

AXEL: 110

ROXAS: 175

LARXENE: 170

VEXEN: Disqualified, betch!

IRIS AND VERO: 80

This year we have a new champion! All hail Roxas!!

*meanwhile*

A silver haired man looked up toward the glowing object in the sky. Its white aura glistened the snow around him, the stars were twinkling in the sky. He looked over at his beloved husband. Xemnas loved the way his dark cobalt hair looked like a flowing river of beauty in the pale light. Indeed, Xemnas loved Christmas the most.

"The moon in all of its beauty, and my moonshine. They are the only things I need right now. My beloved-" Xemnas was interrupted when a loud crash came from the house, causing both to jump at the same time.

"Ack! Sora, get away! I won't wear that, Christmas present or not!"

"Aw, come on, Juken! It's only for tonight and tomorrow morning! Come on!"

"NEVER!"

Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose. "O me miseram…" Saix merely rolled his eyes. Who knew that Sora could be so hyper when it came to his boyfriend wearing a studded collar with a leash, and wearing nothing but baggy jeans and dog ears?

/////////////////////////////////////////

That night, Roxas had invited Demyx and Zexion over when Axel went out that night to go visit the Strifes.

Vincent was there, but only because he's a sexy brooding bitch.

"Damn it! Do it right! I didn't call you over to mess it up!" Roxas scolded the very confused Demyx.

"I'm sorry Rox, but I just don't understand!" Demyx whined.

Roxas rolled his eyes at that. "No way. How is that even possible? Look, you just put that there, then attach it to here, and set it up like so!"

Zexion looked up from the book he was reading. "Obviously, if you can't even set up that lamp correctly, then you are nothing short of epic fail."

"But it's so…. Weird!" Demyx complained.

"There's nothing wrong with it! Gah! Be gentle with that! That's the most important piece!"

///////////////////////////////

It was well after midnight when Axel came home. He had visited Cloud and Leon for a party, where Aerith, Vero, Juken, Sora, Xemnas, Saix, Iris, and Terry were partying right along with them.

It was just now that Axel noticed something out of place. Well, more preferably in place, but just in a strange place.

There was a rather tall Christmas present sitting by the window, far away from the tree. What's worse is that it had chains it, though it was brightly wrapped. The redhead stalked over to the rather tall present and peered at the card.

_To Axel_

_From Santa Roxas_

_Do not open until I get up or I swear I will use Ramen's crowbar to kick your ass._

Well, there's lots of love just overflowing in kind and generous ways. Of course, as usual, Axel became inspired with childlike curiosity. He poked the present, circled it like a vulture, and stared a it.

The redhead turned his cranium to get a good look at the clock. 12:30. _Damn, it's so long of a wait!! I must find it out!_

Having nothing better to do, and too excited to sleep, Axel walked over to his computer and played the Sims. He was lucky enough to actually find ways to make it so that his Sims actually looked like him and Roxas.

_Let's see… Looks like Rox needs to be fed… Not until after a WooHoo! That's what I say! Hmm… Zombie Judiro is moping again… using the makeout action is probably best… Wait! What of DemDem's Sim?! He needs some loving too! …God, my Sim is such a slut…_

The hours passed by rather quickly. Sims will do that to you. The clock already read 5:56 A.M. Axel began to smile from ear to ear. Quickly saving and shutting down, he raced to his room, opened the door and leapt onto an unsuspecting and sleeping Roxas.

"Roxy!! It's Christmas time!!" Axel began to jump up and down, sending the now cussing and pissed blonde uke up into the air every few seconds.

"GODDAMNIT AXEL! STOP JUMPING ON THE BED!"Roxas screeched, cluthing the blankets and a pillow for dear life.

"But it's Christmas, foo! Hurry up and get dressed!" Axel jumped off the bed and ran back toward to the living room, leaving a very disgruntled and moody blonde behind.

The pyro ran to the rather tall present that was by the window first. Roxas came out a few seconds later mumbling under his while putting on his good blue robe. The blonde blinked and rubbed his eyes, then yawned. He looked towards the hyper pyro, and smiled.

"Open that present and you will be quite surprised. I assure you, that thing is the most famous source of light I could find." Roxas commented as he prepared his morning coffee.

Axel blinked, not quite getting it. "So does this mean I can open it?" He cheered when Roxas nodded. In record time, the wrapping paper was off and a wooden box was all that there was left to get rid of.

"Be very careful when trying to get it out. It's very fragile." The blonde commented again, slightly worried about Axel's hasty and childlike actions.

"I know!" was all Axel said before he took the object out of the wooden box. That's when he said, "Whoa." There, standing at least five feet high in all of its classic fame and glory, stood the famous leg lamp from A Christmas Story. Fishnet stocking, black highheel, lamp shade, it was all there.

Axel turned his blank face toward Roxas, and then screamed, "HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME!"

Roxas smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. He gave Axel a light, soft kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you like it."

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the forehead. "And now for your present." Axel bent down on one knee and took out a small, black velvet box. He slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful golden ring, with a large diamond in the center and several smaller diamonds circling around it. "Will you, Roxas Hikari, marry me?"

The smaller male's eyes shone with radiance, a light blush on his cheeks, and a grand smile gracing his lips.

"Yes, I do."

////////////////////////////////

So, yeah! It's not Christmas yet, but damn it, there's so much Christmas advertising you'd think that it was!

So I hope you all enjoyed this piece of taboo. This story was as random as penguin prostitutes. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry if I strayed from what I was aiming for. Everyone have wonderful holidays!

Judiro


End file.
